The Rise Of Rocket!
by DarkTypeJames
Summary: James thinks his Pokémon journey will be normal, but with Team Rocket on the rise, his path leads nowhere near normality!
1. Chapter 1

The Rise Of Rocket.

 ** _1_**

"Crash!" The noise was coming from a small bedroom in Lumios City where a boy was rummaging through a set of draws looking for something. The crash had been made by a pile of books next to the bed falling over. "Found it!" The boy called joyously, "now I can go meet professor Sycamore and get my first Pokémon!" Just then his mum walked through the door and gasped in mock horror at the mess on the floor. "Well I certainly won't miss all this mess while you're out adventuring all over Kalos." She sighed. "Remember to come back before you set off okay James?" She asked. James stood up and pulled on the cap he'd been looking for and gave his mum a hug. "Will dad be back to say goodbye when I come pick my things up?" He asked his mum, pulling his jacket on as he did so.

"You bet!" His Mum replied, ruffling James' hair the way she used to when he was younger. "Have you thought about which Pokémon you want to join you on your journey?" She asked him.

"Mmhm." James nodded, "but you'll have to wait till I get back this afternoon to see which one it is!" His Mum laughed. "You'd better get going!" She warned, "you don't want to be late on your first day do you?" But James was already at the door, ready to go pick up his very first Pokémon. "I'll see you later!" He called as he headed out the building. He walked for a while before Prism Tower came into view, this wonderful tourist attraction also doubled as the Lumios Gym, whose powerful gym leader Clemont specialized in electric types. James had met Clemont a few times and knew him well enough. James couldn't wait to come back to Lumios and battle Clemont to earn the Voltage badge! He'd have to train a lot before then though! As James rounded the corner and Prof. Sycamore's lab came into view, he realized how little he knew about Pokémon. This really would be a learning journey, both for him, and his Pokémon!

"Wait here please." The professor's assistant asked James to sit and wait to be called in to see Prof. Sycamore. James was feeling impatient however, and decided to go looking for the Prof himself. He hadn't gone far when he thought he saw a Pokémon's tail go around a corner. He started to run to catch up with this mysterious Pokémon. He was soon running as fast as he could down the corridors, finally it stopped and he was able to get a good look at what it was. He soon realized it was a Fennekin, one of the three starters available to new trainers here in the Kalos region. It walked up to him and pawed his foot then walked towards the wall and came back again. "What do you want?" James asked the Fennekin, "Do you want to show me something?" He asked. It felt strange talking to it, as he knew it couldn't talk back. He'd never really been close to many Pokémon as he hadn't been old enough to look after one till now, and his parents were usually too busy to have been able to care for one. The Fennekin yapped at him, and then ran to the wall again. "What is it?" James asked, crouching down to talk to it. When the Fennekin came back this time he reached out to stroke it, he gently placed his hand in between Fennekin's ears and rubbed its head. Fennekin squealed with delight, it pushed its head into James' hand every time he lifted it a bit. Once Fennekin had been petted to its satisfaction, it gently took James' hand in its mouth and dragged him towards the wall. Once there it stood on its hind legs and pointed up the wall. And then James saw it! A shelf further up the wall with some poképuffs in. James laughed, then reached up and grabbed the box. "Here you go!" He grinned, holding one in front of Fennekin, "just one though!" He laughed when Fennekin tried to get its paw in the box. After feeding Fennekin the poképuff, James decided to go on further down the corridors. Fennekin wanted to come soon and before long the both of them were walking along the corridors together. They wandered along several corridors before hearing voices behind a door. James knew it was bad to eavesdrop but suddenly he recognized the Prof's voice, and he sounded worried. James only caught snippets of the conversation such as: "I know it's a problem..." "We know what will happen if..." and "last summer was stressful enough. We don't need anything worse than that for a long time..."

Suddenly James heard footsteps coming towards the door as the voices got louder, with a jolt he realized that Prof. Sycamore was going to come through the door! Soon James and Fennekin were running as far away from that door as they could get, when the stopped to catch their breath, James urged Fennekin to go back to wherever it had come from in the first place. "They'll be missing you now." He told it, "you should get going, I'll see you later!" He gave it one last stroke before it ran off. James himself soon made his way back to the waiting area, but all he could think of was, 'what could be more stressful than last summer!?'

He remembered quite clearly what had happened last summer, a young trainer called Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town in Kanto had come, but the evil team Flare had tried to destroy the world! Thankfully Ash, along with the legendary Pokémon Zygarde were able to stop them. The whole incident was the reason why James was getting his first Pokémon at 12, not 10.

Just then Prof. Sycamore came through the door. "Hello James!" He called, "are you ready to pick your Pokémon partner for life? If so, come with me please." James took a deep breath as they walked trough the door. Whatever the professor had been talking about, at least James would face it with a loyal Pokémon by his side.


	2. Chapter 2

**_2_**

As James walked through the door, a babble of noise reached his ears. Inside the room, on one of the many tables that were littered around, stood the three Pokémon James was supposed to choose from. "Go ahead! Take a look!" Prof. Sycamore encouraged. Slowly, so as not to startle them, James made his way towards them. He first stood in front of the grass starter, Chespin. Behind him, Sycamore nodded. "Chespin, the spiny nut Pokémon. The perfect partner for a trainer who prefers defense over attack."

James nodded. He'd read as many Pokémon books as he could get his hands on, and knew all about these three. He reached out and stroked the spines on Chespin's head. They were surprisingly soft! Sycamore, watching from behind, nodded to himself, expecting James to pick that one. But he didn't, instead he walked along to the next starter, Froakie, the water starter. Sycamore smiled, all the young trainers seemed to want Froakie these days, especially since that boy from Pallet town had had one last summer. James tickled the frubbles on Froakie's neck, making it wriggle in comfort.

Yet James still walked on. Last in the line was Fennekin. James smiled, remembering their little adventure earlier. But with a sudden jolt, James realised that this wasn't the same Fennekin! He turned to face Prof. Sycamore. "Where's the other Fennekin?" He reached out to pat the one that stood next to him. As he touched its ears the Pokémon jumped back. 'It doesn't even like its ears being stroked,' thought James.

"What other one?" Sycamore asked. "There's no other one available for young trainers."

"But I saw one!" exclaimed James. "It was slightly smaller than this one, and it was grey and red, instead of yellow!"

"Oh!" said Professor Sycamore. "I know which Fennekin you mean, but that one isn't for young trainers. It's extremely mischievous and won't listen to anyone!"

"Please can I have that one professor?" James asked. "Can I at least try it?"

Sycamore sighed. James reminded him of when he was a child. He always did seek out the most troublesome Pokémon! "Okay," he said eventually. "You can have her on a trial period, but I really don't think it's a good idea. And if she gets too hard, you can trade her back to me for this one." As he said this, the Prof. stroked the tail of the other Fennekin, who was looking slightly put out that he hadn't been chosen.

"Yes!" James punched the air excitedly.

Sycamore laughed, "I'll ask Mary, my assistant, to bring her in."

"Thanks so much Professor Sycamore!" James said, shaking Sycamore's hand very vigorously. Soon Mary and Fennekin came in to join them. Fennekin ran straight to James and jumped into his arms as soon as Mary let go of her. "Fenn! Fennekin!" She muzzled James' neck in a very affectionate way. James laughed and stroked Fennekin's ears. "I think she likes me!" He chuckled. Just then there was a loud crash from behind the wall!

"The Pokémon conservatory!" Sycamore exclaimed. From beyond the wall that separated them from the conservatory that housed the Pokémon, they could hear two quiet voices calling:

 _"Prepare for trouble!"_

 _"And make it double!"_

The two voices echoed through the smoke as James and the Professor ran into the Pokémon conservatory:

 _"To protect the world from devastation!"_

"What's going on Professor?" James yelled over the noise of Pokémon running around in fright.

 _"To unite all peoples within our nation!"_

Sycamore turned white, he remembered those voices. After all, it wasn't every day your lab was broken into by Team Rocket!

 _"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"_

 _"To extend our reach to the stars above!"_

"Professor! What is happening!" James yelled.

The smoke started to clear, and as it did so James could make out a large hot air balloon shaped like a Pokémon. He racked his brains to try and remember what Pokémon it was. 'It's shaped like Meowth!' James thought. He could now see a man and a woman stood in the basket of the balloon. The man had dark purple hair that came to just above his shoulders. He was wearing a white top with a large pink R on it on top of a black shirt. The woman stood next to him was wearing the same clothes, but she had bright pink hair that curled backwards down to her hip!

"Jessie!" The woman cried, a wicked grin on her face.

"James!" The man stood next to her declared.

 _"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!"_ Jessie exclaimed.

 _"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"_ James finished.

Suddenly a Meowth, the same Pokémon the balloon was shaped after, jumped into the side of the basket.

"Meowth! That's right!"

James almost fell over in shock! A talking Meowth? That was unheard of! And that man had the same name as himself! What were the chances? He felt something wet push against the back of his leg. He turned round and saw Fennekin pushing his leg with her nose. "Oh right!" James said, "You want to stop them don't you!" Fennekin nodded. "Alright then! Fennekin! Use ember!" He yelled above the racket the other Pokémon were making. Fennekin leapt onto his shoulder and then up into the air, it breathed in deeply before shooting white-hot embers out at Team Rocket! "Fenne!" It cried, landing back on the floor. The embers had popped the balloon and it started to fly away. But then:

"James!" A familiar voice called,

James turned quickly around, just in time to see a metallic hand close around the Professor's waist and lift him up towards Team Rocket! The hole in the Meowth balloon widened and it started zooming off into the distance! As it flew, James could've sworn he heard three now familiar voices cry: "we're blasting off agaaaaiiiinnnn!" But it might have been his mind playing tricks on him!

Just before it disappeared though, a single purple rose floated down and landed on the ground...


	3. Chapter 3

"Fenn! Fennekin!"

James was sat on the floor in what was left of the Pokémon Conservatory. Team Rocket had disappeared completely! As soon as James had explained to Mary what had happened, she'd rung Officer Jenny who was looking for the Professor now. James had returned to the conservatory to help get all the Pokémon into their Pokéballs. A few however, seemed to have run away, as James couldn't find them anywhere.

'Or maybe Team Rocket took them too!' He thought angrily.

"Fennekin!" His starter Pokémon was nudging him with her nose, trying to get him up. James laid on his back and let Fennekin climb onto his chest. Her soft feet tickled his chin gently, making him laugh. He stroked her ears, looking into her bright eyes. "At least you'll always be here, right?" He asked her. "Fenne-KIN!" She agreed, nodding her head. Suddenly James sat up, knocking Fennekin off his chest and onto his lap instead. "I almost forgot!" He exclaimed, "You need a name!" Tilting his head to one side, he looked at Fennekin again. "Hmm. How about..." he paused to think, "Quicksilver?" He waited for a response from Fennekin. "Silver for short." He added.

"Fenne!" Quicksilver replied, with a smile.

"Good." James smiled, laying back down, tucking one hand behind his head, the other resting atop Silver's head. With a small sigh, Silver lay on his chest once more, before settling down to sleep.

As the sun started to set, James felt his eyelids droop, letting them fall closed he was soon fast asleep - laid under the stars with Silver.

"Good work you three." The man was sat in his huge chair, facing the camera on the wall in front of him. The three people he was addressing could be seen on the screen above the camera. "We'll soon be able to put our master plan into action. In the meantime however... well - you know what to do." He finished with an evil smirk plastered on his face. "Report again soon." He reminded them before cutting the connection. As the screen went black - a young man walked into the room, flicking his silver coloured hair to one side he approached the large chair that the other man was sat in, his beige suit not the slightest bit creased, despite the fact he was slouching in the chair.

"Are you sure about trusting them?" The younger, silver-haired man asked.

"They've served me well in the past," the older man said. "There is no reason why they wouldn't do so now."

The younger man grimaced. "Very well Giovanni sir." He said, turning to go to the door. As he opened the door, Giovanni smiled. "Please," he said, "less of the formalities. I am your father after all."

Somewhere several regions away, the trio Giovanni had been talking to were sinking into a small couch. "Finally," the woman said, "we got his praise!"

The man on the other side of the couch nodded, "yeah, we might even get a promotion Jessie!"

Jessie just smiled, "of course we will James. Especially now we have what we need."

A small voice came from between them, "sure, we have the professor," he drawled in his Kantonian accent, "but we need the information out of him." The Meowth that had been talking stood up. "So Team Rockets back to their old tricks!"

 _ **A/N Sorry that this is so short! The next one will be longer! DTJ!**_


	4. Chapter 4

"Gardevoir! Use Moonblast!"

The Gardevoir he was battling leapt into the air, moonbeams gathering into a ball in her hands. "Gar...De...VOIR!" The Pokémon called, lobbing the attack at Silver! Just as the Moonblast was about to hit, James felt a tickling sensation on his cheek. It felt wet, like water was being dropped on his face. With a start, he woke up!

"Fenne!" Silver whispered. She had been laid on James' chest, licking his cheek to wake him up. James smiled tiredly and stroked her between the ears.

"Hey." He whispered back. The sun was just rising over the buildings in front of the lab. The morning light streamed through the hole in the roof where Team Rocket had broken through, blinding James slightly as it shone in his eyes. With a groan he pulled himself into a sitting position and stretched, Silver curling up in his lap as he did so. With a yawn he moved Silver and stood up, suddenly painfully aware of the stiffness in his bones from sleeping on the cold hard floor. Just then, Mary, the professor's assistant, walked in. "Was the floor comfortable enough?" She asked, a smile playing on her lips. James grinned sheepishly, "Sorry, I was just so tired out from getting the Pokémon away and clearing up last night, I just fell asleep!"

Mary dismissed his apologies with a wave of her hand. "Don't worry about it!" She laughed, "What you should worry about is your parents!"

"Oh no!" James cried! "I forgot! I was supposed to go back to get my traveling stuff! They must be worried sick!"

Mary just laughed, "Don't worry - when I saw that you'd fallen asleep here, I phoned your parents to let them know what happened. They were a bit concerned about the professor but I convinced them you'd be fine."

James' face broke out into a smile, "Thanks Mary" he said.

"Now before you go, I need to give you something to help you on your journey! Follow me!"

With that Mary turned on her heel and walked back into the lab, with James and Silver. Once inside, she led them into the room that James had picked his starter in. She opened a drawer and pulled out a long red rectangular device and five red and white spheres with a black band round the middle. She handed him the rectangular device first, "This is a Pokédex, it holds information on every Pokémon we know about, simply point it at the Pokémon, and your Pokédex will tell you what it is. James took the dex off her and pointed it at Silver. The machine buzzed before extending and declaring: "Fennekin, The Fox Pokémon. It eats twigs instead of snacks and expels air hotter than 390 degrees Fahrenheit from it ears."

"Cool!" James marvelled, at both the Dex and its description of Fennekins.

"And you'll need these," Mary said, passing him the spheres. There called Pokéballs and you can use them to capture Pokémon!"

James popped the Pokéballs into his backpack and thanked Mary again. Just as he was about to go out of the door, Mary came running up with another Pokéball in her hand. "I almost forgot," she panted breathlessly, "This is Silvers Pokéball! When she goes into it, it'll help heal her."

She handed James another sphere, however, unlike the previous five, which were red on top and white underneath with a black band round the centre, this one was black with a gold band around the centre and a red band ringing the top.

James thanked her and set off home. Silver trotting along beside him.


	5. Chapter 5

"I'm home!"

James pushed open the door to his family's apartment, he'd just got back from the lab with his partner Pokémon and couldn't wait to see his parents again before heading out and starting his journey after they'd had one last family meal. He'd been surprised to find that the door was unlocked, yet he supposed his parents must've left it open for him. The sight that greeted him was far from homely. The entrance hall had been devastated. All the coats that usually hung in place on their hooks were strewn on the floor, the shoes were thrown everywhere and the carpet had been pulled up off the floor! "Mum? Dad?" He called into the destruction. When he got no reply he continued forward into the kitchen. He reeled back in shock at the sight that beheld him. Most of the cupboard doors were off their hinges and the drawers were pulled off their runners. Food had been emptied onto the floor, crushed underfoot by whoever had done this, the dining table however was mainly untouched. His parents' breakfasts still laid on their plates from before this madness. The only new thing was a small tablet on the table, and a glass vase housing a single purple rose.

James felt the anger inside of him rise as he realized where he recognized the rose from - James of Team Rocket had dropped one when he and his teammates had captured the professor!

He suddenly had a notion that there would be a hostage message on the tablet- but that sounded too much like something out of a film! Still, he thought he should check the tablet anyways. He gingerly picked up the machine and turned it on. He was surprised to see a dark room, with a middle-aged man sat in a large chair. The room was so dark and shadowy that all James could see was the feet and hands.

"Hello James." The man said evilly in his Kantonian accent. James could almost hear the smirk that played along the man's lips.

"Are you enjoying the..." he paused for a second to chose his words, "Makeover we've given your home?"

James was getting angrier and angrier with ever word that came out of this foul man's mouth. Little did he know that this was the plan!

"A shame your parents couldn't see it - and see you off on your journey."

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH THEM?!" He exclaimed, almost shouting. He knew it was useless to yell at a recording but he couldn't help himself, he was just too mad!

"I presume you want to know where your parents are?" The man in the chair asked, aggravating James even more! "Well take a look!" The camera switched to show his parents, bound up with a Malamar next to them. His parents were struggling against the ropes that held them but the lights on Malamar's stomach glowed brightly and the two captives heads fell forwards into a deep sleep. The camera cut back to the man in the chair. He smoothed a crease out of his orange suit jacket and addressed James once more, "If you come after us James, I will order my Malamar to hypnotize them into serving me. With their knowledge of Pokémon, they will become a great asset to Team Rocket!"

By now James' blood was boiling! How dare this man threaten to turn his parents to the dark side! The man's voice sliced through his anger, leaving James in a blind rage!

"You never could've beaten me anyway."

With that one sentence, James snapped! He picked up the tablet and hurled it across the room. He heard an evil laugh echo from the speakers just moments before it smashed into the wall, shards of glass from the screen flying everywhere.

James sank onto the floor and let the glass shower all over him. He felt something wet run down his cheek and wondered if he'd been cut. He touched it with his fingers and found it was tears, not blood. With that James gave up trying to not cry and wrapped his arms around his knees and let the tears fall.

He couldn't believe what had happened! His parents had been kidnapped by Team Rocket and were in danger of being hypnotized into serving that evil man who was in that video! What was worse was that he'd had a massive argument with his dad the night before he went to get Silver. James replayed the fight in his head:

 _You don't care about me! Or Mum!_

 _You know that isn't true!_

 _Yes it is! If you cared about us, you would actually go get a job! And you'd tell Mum that you quit your job! You just lie to her every day instead_!

His dad had built up a thick skin to James' insults as every time his dad made a mean or sarcastic comment, James would reply with a quick, witty, stinging retaliations. Yet this one tore down all the walls his dad had built to protect himself from James' replies. James knew he'd overstepped the mark with that one when he saw his dads face go white, then to red with anger.

He was pulled from his thoughts by Silver licking the tears off his face. He picked up his new friend and held him close, letting his tears by licked away. He knew then, that Quicksilver would always be by his side.

The man chuckled, a wide grin spreading across his face. A younger man then entered the room, also grinning. "Well done Giova- I mean... father. The reverse psychology worked well! He'll definitely come after us now! We'll have him soon!"

Their evil laughter echoed out of the room, bringing an eerie atmosphere as it went.

 **A/N: Sorry it's been a while but I'm back now! You can expect TRoR to be a bit more regular now!**


	6. Chapter 6

When James finally forced himself to get up, night was already looming. He was drained, both physically and emotionally. The night he'd spent on the floor of the Pokémon conservatory had not done his back any good and he hadn't had any food since lunchtime the previous day. Exhausted, he staggered towards the door, tripping over debris that laid on the floor. He knew he couldn't sleep here tonight, but he had no family for miles and not really any friends. He had gone to school for a while but really didn't get along with the other children. They only wanted Pokémon so that they could battle and beat people in those battles. James however, loved Pokémon because of their personalities, not their strengths! His mum often told him that she thought that Pokémon were the most intelligent and beautiful creatures ever to walk the earth. James knew what she meant when she said that now, as Silver helped him move towards the door, trying to get rid of anything in the way. Finally, he stumbled out of their apartment block and out into the cold wide streets of Lumios. With both the crescent moon and Prism Tower shining high above him, he set off searching for the police station. Officer Jenny was out looking for Team Rocket, so she couldn't help, but James had hope that there might be other officers at the station that could help him. Unfortunately for him, he'd barely ever walked through the city - and certainly not on his own! Within a few minutes, he was hopelessly lost. He carried on regardlessly, there was nothing to go back to anyways. The weight of his backpack pulled him down and before long he wanted to give up.

"Fenne!" With a soft cry, Silver keeled over onto the soaking floor. James knelt down next to her, raindrops falling from his drenched hair and onto Silvers side, matting her fur.

"Kin," she moaned, pushing her head into James' open palm. At that moment, nothing else mattered to him, except making sure his Pokémon was alright. Whimpering, Silver held out her left paw. James was no expert, but he could tell immediately that it was twisted.

"We need to get you to a Pokémon centre fast!" He cried, "But first, let's get you in your Pokéball! It'll help heal your leg a little till we get to the Pokémon centre."

Silver nodded and watched as James fished around in his pockets for her Pokéball. He pulled it out and touched it to her nose. Silver closed her eyes as her body transferred back to energy and entered the device. She knew it helped to heal her, but she still preferred to walk alongside James.

With a sigh, and a wobble, James pulled himself back up. Now he needed to get to a Pokémon centre, the only problem, was how to find it! Trudging along, he soon realised he was walking in circles. Taking a deep breath, he began again, taking care not to go in circles this time. Soon, he could see the light shining from the roof clear against the dark sky. Stopping for a moment, James lent over and rested his hands on his knees, breathing sharply and quickly. 'Just. A few. More steps.' He thought to himself, gazing longingly at the soft cushions that lay littered about on the couches. He'd just seen a young girl, holding a Ralts, walk out of the centre, her black hair swaying in front of her face, when he realised he couldn't move his legs. It hurt to breathe now, and his legs were shaking. He lifted one foot up off the floor with his hands, but before he could place it down again, he fell over backwards! With what sounded like an massive bang he hit the concrete, the force of the impact sending vibrations up his spine. The pain was immense! He writhed on the ground, trying to ignore the pain throbbing through his head, threatening to wrap him up in a sleep that would never end. 'No!' He thought, 'I must stay alive! For my parents, and for Quicksilver!' However, even though he thrashed around, trying to stop the blackness clouding his eyes, he couldn't hold them open for long. His body had given up, though his mind hadn't. Because of which, his semiconscious mind was able to make out a pair of shoes walking towards him. That was the last thing he saw before the feet collided with his ribs, and his brain gave up the ghost, slipping away, and letting the pain and darkness take over his body.

And turn it off.

 **A/N: Apologies once more for a short chapter! I'm trying to make them longer but it's harder than I thought! Hopefully the next will be longer!**


	7. Author's note!

Hi guys! I just want to say thank you for 101 views! Hopefully you'll come back to read more! Anyways, I'd best keep this short! Bye! And thanks!

DarkTypeJames!


	8. Chapter 7: The Rainstorm!

I trudged through the wet streets of Lumiose City, my face wet not only from the rain, but from tears. My hair was glued to my faced, making a black curtain infront of my eyes, with only a few breaks in my fringe to aid my sight. My clothes were stuck to my skin irritably, causing chafing to make me wince and groan in annoyance.

The streets were empty, save from a lonely man stumbling about, reeking of alcohol. He passed me without incident, and I was alone with my thought. The events of the day ran through my head and clouded my mind...

"I've told you a thousand times!" I screamed, tears running down my cheeks. "I don't want to be a performer!"

My mother paced the room, trying to stop herself hurting me. She often paced like this, and when she did I usually was too scared to continue. But not this time.

"I've been a great mother." She said threw gritted teeth. "I've spoilt you rotten. I only want what's best for you." She softened her expression. "You'll love performing."

I calmed down as well, seeing the tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

"I don't want to though. It's as simple as that."

My mother pinched the bridge of her nose, her breaths sharp and erratic.

"You will." She said in a dangerous tone. "And you will love it."

I had given up at that moment. I couldn't change her mind so I'd have to leave. I stormed up to my room, my mother obviously feeling triumphant. A bag was balanced on top of my wardrobe, and I climbed up on my bed to get it. For five years I had packed it with food, water and clothes, but I was always too scared to try to run.

But after that argument I had had enough.

And that's why I was walking alone in the rain, feeling despressed and full of self pity. My mother had never been threatening to me before, but the tone she had used scared me to no end. The adrenaline running through my veins had clouded that fear, but walking alone made me feel it full force.

Whilst I was walking down a dark alleyway, a shuffling noise caught my attention. It was from behind a garbage dumpster, and it was so small, I wouldn't have noticed it was there if I wasn't alone.

I moved a few bags of rubbish, expecting to see a trubbish or a ratata. However, when the rubbish had been moved, I saw that it was a small ralts at the bottom, scavenging around for food.

It looked up and panicked. It tried to summon some power to teleport, but just stumbled around and fell to the bottom. I scooped the pokemon up in my arms, and saw how thin and delicate it looked. The poor pokemon looked tired and beaten up, so I decided to head to the nearest pokemon center.

It took me a while, as I was wondering around the streets and didn't know where to go. Eventually, I reached a pokemon center, the red glow from its roof clear on the wet gravel ground.

I entered through the automatic doors, and saw Nurse Joy with a wigglytuff alone in the room. There was no trainers about this late at night. I walked over to the pink haired girl and handed her the ralts.

"I found it trying to find something to eat from the garbage." I said. She smiled sympathetically and placed the small pokemon on her tray. The wigglytuff wheeled it off into the back room.

"Please have a seat while you wait." Nurse Joy said, before following after the wigglytuff.

I slumped down onto a chair, my eyes feeling heavier and heavier. I slowly fell asleep. A few minutes later a voice awoke me from my slumber. It was Nurse Joy. She had the little ralts in her arms, and the pokemon was squirming around happily.

"Ralts is completely healthy now. He was a little hungry but we fed him some food. Thanks for bringing him here, or he could have been a lot worse."

I smiled and stood up. The ralts seemed to jump up into my arms and I giggled. I stroked the ralts gently and it snuggled against me satisfied.

"Would you like to keep him?" Nurse Joy asked. I nodded. She handed ne a pokeball. "Try to capture him here if you like."

I placed the ralts carefully on the ground and threw the ball against him. The ball encased him in a red glow, and the ball rocked gently. Then it stilled, and I smiled in delight to see the ralts was captured.

The ball started to jump around and I threw it up again. The pokemon leapt out of it and jumped into my arms.

'It's dark in there.' I heard a little voice say. I almost jumped out of my skin. Nurse Joy and wigglytuff had left me with the ralts, so I was alone.

I looked down.

"Did you just talk?" I quietly asked the pokemon.

'Yes.' The ralts replied. 'I can use telepathy.'

His voice was a cute little kid-like voice that you'd expect from a four year old boy. I exited the pokemon center and into the dark streets. I felt quite awkward, so asked,

"Do you want a nickname now you're my pokemon?"

The ralts looked thoughtful.

"I like Your Majesty." The voice replied. I smirked.

"How about Prince?" I comprimised. The ralts nodded.

"That would do." He replied. "So I'm your pokemon?"

"Yes." I answered.

"Will I need to battle?"

"If you want to. I'd like to become a pokemon trainer."

The ralts started to jump excitedly in my arms.

"I want to battle too! We'll be the best team ever!"

I beamed at his sweet voice sounding so excited. I cuddled him close to me.

"Yes we will."

We made our way out of the centre and walked for a while, before my exhaustion started to hit me. Prince had fell asleep in my arms and now I was wondering aimlessly.

That was, until I tripped over something. Prince fell out of my arms and hit the ground. He grumbled in annoyance. I turned around and saw what I had tripped over was a boy.

'How did I miss that,' I thought to myself.

I shook him slightly.

"Hey, boy?" I asked. He stayed silent.

'Is he dead?' Price questioned.

"I don't think so." I answered. "He's still breathing."

 **A/N: In case you can't tell, this** **isn't** **James. Also, this chapter was written for me by EmzyWonder - who is now my co-writer! This is also the first chapter with a name, and I would like to give the others names. So it'd be a great help if you guys could comment ideas for names for the previous chapters!**

 **Bye!**


	9. The Hotel

I picked the boy up, my arms heavy from exhaustion. I looked around the street and saw the entrance to a hotel. I only had enough money for one person to stay the night, but this boy might've been seriously hurt.

I headed over to the hotel, and the woman at the desk looked on in concern at us.

"Is he alright?" The woman inquired.

"I found him on the street. He might be hurt, but he might just be tired. I've got enough money to let him stay."

I rumbled through my pockets, but the woman held up her hands.

"You are such a kind girl. You can both stay here for free. We don't have many people staying here."

"Thank you." I sighed.

The hotel room was definitely better than I had expected. It looked clean and untouched, every furniture piece was immaculate and without dust. There were two bedrooms and one large bathroom.

I laid the boy down onto the larger bed, and called up a doctor from room service. Apparently there was a first aider that stayed in the hotel for injuries and illnesses so she was at the room in no time. She hadn't been called out for anything other than a small burn or a scraped knee, and was excited to deal with something more.

I waited anxiously outside the boy's room as the first aider went to work. After just twenty minutes, she left the room and said he was just exhausted and needed rest.

"He also appears to have an injured Pokémon in his party. There's a healing station I can bring up if that's alright."

"Yes please, thank you."

The woman left our room, and I entered into where the boy was. He looked tired and almost… _broken_. He had a few bruises around his body, but none of them serious.

 _'_ _I wonder what would have happened if I hadn't found him'_ , I thought to myself.

His mop of messy black hair was covering his forehead, stuck down by sweat. I swept it away and tucked it behind his ear.

'Why did you do that?' I heard Prince ask from beside me. He was snuggled up on my bed, but then woke up when the medic had got to the room.

"I don't know." I answered. "He won't like to wake up with his fringe in his eyes."

Prince looked at me weirdly.

'Humans are weird.' He mumbled.

"You know, I never got the chance to ask why you were searching around in the garbage for food." I said.

'I was hungry and I have no family to help me.' Prince replied casually. 'I come from a daycare but the trainer who owned my parents didn't want me so he let me go.'

My heart broke in two for my new little friend.

'Why were you alone?' He then asked me.

"I ran away from home." I said, my voice cracking.

'Why?'

"Because my mother doesn't love me." I said, tears forming in my eyes.

'What about your dad?' Prince asked, cuddling my leg affectionately.

"He left me and my mother when I was eight."

Prince was about to ask another question, but saw the tears trickling from my red eyes. He climbed up onto the bed and hugged my arm. I pulled him into an embrace, and I felt warmth travel through my body.

"No wonder you're the feeling Pokémon." I said with a smile. "You make me feel a lot better."

'Thank you, human.'

"Oh right, I haven't given you my name. My name is Skylar Rubi. But you can just call me Sky."

'Okay Sky!' Prince replied.

Then the medic came in with a trolley. I guessed that was the Pokémon healing stations that were in Pokémon centers. She placed the pokeball from the boy's grasp onto one of the places. It played its little tune and she then placed the pokeball onto the bedside table.

"The best thing to do now is to let him rest. He may need some painkillers, so here's some ibuprofen in tablet form." The medic said.

She handed me a box with some tablets in and I took them with a 'thank you'.

"Goodnight." She said.

"Goodnight, and thank you." I replied.

For the rest of the night I slept in my clothes with Prince next to me. It was hard to get any sleep with a boy next door that you're waiting to wake up, but sleeping in my clothes was never pleasant. I had pajamas, but I was so exhausted I didn't put them on.

I had plenty of spare clothes however, so I wasn't worried about that. Prince slept very well though, and preferred to be out of his pokeball. That wasn't an issue to me, and we both snuggled together.

Flashbacks of what happened with my mother plagued my dreams, making me wake up every time her face or voice appeared. I tossed and turned, trying to find a good angle to sleep in, but the discomfort was in my mind.

The next morning I felt more tired than what I was that evening, but still got up and showered. The boy still hadn't woken up yet, and I was a little concerned he might have been in a coma.

However, that thought was diminished when Prince came running into the bathroom whilst I was combing my hair.

'He's awake!' Prince cried.

I dropped my comb and raced into the boy's bedroom to see the boy sat upright, rubbing his green eyes. He saw me and panicked for a second.

"Don't be scared." I said softly, as if talking to a little child. "You're in a hotel room. I found you lying on the street and brought you here."

He seemed to then calm down. He traced his hand around his body, looking for something. I handed him his Pokéball from the nightstand.

"Your Pokémon is all healed up." I said. "Oh, and my name is Skylar Rubi, or just Sky."

The boy threw the ball up in the air and out came a little Fennekin. But instead of being yellow, it was silver.

The little fox Pokémon went up to him, and he stroked it tenderly. "This is Quicksilver, or Silver for short." He said, gesturing to the Pokémon, "And my name is…"

The boy halted, as if he couldn't remember his name.

"Team Rocket kidnapped Professor Sycamore!" He exclaimed.

My eyes widened.

"What?"

"He was taken, and then my parents were too! I need to find them!"

He then shot of the bed, grabbing his clothes, which were folded and laid on the end of the bed. A bright red blush rolled onto his face as he realized he was only wearing his underwear and a vest.

"Easy now." I said, holding my hands against his chest, as he tried to leave the room. "Panicking is not going to help."

He calmed down a little, but was still fiddling frantically with his clothing.

"Do you have any spare?" I asked. He nodded, and I scooped Prince into my arms.

"Then I'll leave you to get dressed, and then we'll get some food."

"But-"

"No buts. Your parents wouldn't want you to starve yourself when searching for them."

I left the room swiftly, with Prince in my arms.

 **A/N: This chapter was also written by EmzyWonder, go check out her stories!**


	10. Who Who am I?

My head throbbed with intense pain. Strange pictures I didn't recognise flashed in front of my eyes. A pair of dark green eyes appeared in front of my own, calling me to, no, begging me to come to them. I felt I should know who they belonged to, yet I didn't. The eyes then morphed, changing into the shape of humans, one each, still the dazzling green. The two shapes smiled at me lovingly, before dark red bands came springing out of nowhere, wrapping tightly around them. Too tight in fact, making them squirm and writhe in their bonds, scream and yell in pain. I wanted to help them, to reach out and pull away the tight robes binding them. Yet I found, to my shock, that I could not move. I watched on, tears running down my face, dripping in my mouth, the salty taste drying my mouth, leaving me wishing for water. I watched their torture, not even able to utter a single syllable to comfort them, as my tongue was stuck to the roof of my mouth refusing to let me soften the suffering of the humanoid shapes with kind words, or slacken their restraints with soothing tones. All I could do was watch. Watch as they screamed and yelled, I wished I could block my ears, to remove the sound of such pain and destress from my ears. With piecing screams, the sort that could curdle blood, they fell to the ground. Broken figures lay before me, crumpled on the ground like snapped feathers. I looked on with a heavy heart, yet still without knowing quite why. I felt compassion for these poor beings, yet there was something else as well. Something pulling at me, making me feel like I should know more about them.

Yet I don't.

Slowly, the atrocities before me start to fade, and are replaced by the four walls of a room. The walls are a dark blue, like the ocean. The floor is covered by a deep, thick black carpet, the sort that you can loose your feet in. As I come further out of the nightmare, more details of the room become clearer, like the bed I'm laying in, my head nestled between two light grey pillows. My body curled up on the mattress, the emerald green blankets resting over me. The next thing I notice is a small Pokémon knelt on the end of my bed. I couldn't tell if it was awake or not, or whether it was looking at me as it's hair hung in front of its face, leaving just its mouth and chin visible. It seemed to notice me however as it's head tilted back, as if to look in my direction.

After seemingly studying me for a few minutes, he ran out of the room. I was glad he'd left actually, as I had the headache of a Psyduck! I also noticed I wasn't wearing normal day clothes, instead I was clothed in a vest and boxers. I was just about to get up and start searching for my clothes when footsteps sounded from behind the door. A girl of about 12, the same as me, walked in. She was wearing a grey tank top that had evidently been slept in as it was all creased, and dark blue jeans. He black hair fell down to her waist in a messy tangle. She stood just behind the small Pokémon I'd seen when I woke up. I rubbed my eyes, wondering who this person was!

"Don't be scared," she said. She talked as if I was a young child, needing everything explaining gently. "You're in a hotel room. I found you lying on the street and I brought you here."

I relaxed a little at this. Although I was quite confused as to why I had been lying in the street.

I still felt like there was something missing, something that should be on my belt. I ran my hands over where my belt should be, then checked everywhere else for the thing I was missing. The girl seemed to notice this as she picked up a small sphere from the bedside table and gave me it. Some instinct told me to throw it up into the air, which I did. What followed completely surprised me, a blue light came shooting out of the orb, re-forming into a small silver fox-like creature. Somewhere in the back of my mind a name rang like a bell.

"Your Pokémon is all healed up." The girl said, "Oh, and by the way, my name is Skylar Rubi - or just Sky."

Gesturing to the little fox that was rubbing her muzzle against my cheek I said, "This is Quicksilver, or Silver for short, and I'm..."

Here I halted, my mind whirring, names flying in and out of my brain, yet none of them were mine.

Then the questions came. Who am I? What's my name? Where did I come from? But amidst all these unanswered questions, two facts stood out.

"Team Rocket kidnapped Professor Sycamore!" I gasped, leaping out of bed.

"What!?" Skylar cried, her eyes wide.

A deep red blush crept onto my face as I remembered that I was stood in my underwear and vest in front of a girl I've never met. I didn't have time to be embarrassed for long though,

"He was taken, and then my parents were too! I need to find them!"

I grabbed my clothes and made to head out the door when Sky pressed her hands against my chest, stopping me from leaving. The blush on my face grew deeper, yet I continued to try get passed her.

"Easy now," she said soothingly, "Panicking is not going to help."

I calmed down a bit, although my face remained red as she left her hands resting on my chest. I fiddled with the clothes I'd picked up, trying to hide my embarrassment. She must've noticed as she removed her hands and picked up the Pokémon, which I now recognised as a Ralts, a slight dusting of red on her cheeks.

"Do you have any spare?" She asked, nodding at the muddle of clothes in my hands. After thinking for a while I nodded, I seemed to remember having a backpack packed with clothes.

"Then I'll leave you to get dressed, and then we'll get some food." She said.

"But-" I began, yet Sky cut me off again. It seems like cutting people off is her hobby.

"No buts. Your parents wouldn't want you to starve yourself when searching for them."

She then spun on her heel and walked swiftly out the door, slamming it behind her.

I glared at her back as she left, I'd only known her for less than five minutes and already I had developed an intense dislike of her. Shaking my head, I tossed the clothes that I'd picked up onto the bed and started looking for my bag.

I ran my hands through my hair as I left the bedroom, it felt messy and sticky. I wasn't sure how long I'd been unconscious but it can't have been too long. Making a mental note to ask Sky more about how, and where, she found me I walked into the little front room area where she was waiting. My face reddened slightly when she looked at me, as I remembered how she'd seen me before.

"Well at least you are fully clothed now." She said. Not a hint of malice or unkindness, just a true statement.

"Don't remind me." I muttered, rolling my eyes.

With a smirk on her lips at my evident discomfort, she jumped out of the chair and marched to the door. When I didn't follow she turned round to look at me, a look of bemusement on her face. "Come on!" she said impatiently, "We're going to get breakfast."

"Bu-but. My parents!" I managed to stutter out.

Rolling her eyes, she moved away from the door and marched over to me, "We've already discussed this," she said forcefully, glaring at me square in the eyes. Woah! I didn't realize how scary she could be! "We will have breakfast first. Your parents don't want you to die searching for them! You've already collapsed once because of exhaustion. Understand?"

Feeling quite small all of a sudden under her sharp glare, I nodded timidly.

"Good." She said sternly. Taking a step back, she continued to stare me down for another couple of seconds before bursting out into uncontrollable laughter. Noticing my look of absolute disbelief, she managed to suppress her giggling fit long enough to explain what was so funny. "I'm sorry," she chuckled, "I just couldn't help myself, your face was just priceless!" I left her to continue killing her self laughing and walked to the door, shooting her a death glare as I walked past.

"Ouch!" She snickered, "If looks could kill, I'd have a graze from that!"

Ignoring her, I opened the door and turned back to face her, "Well?" I asked, "Are you coming for breakfast or what?"

Finally suppressing her laughter, she walked past as I held the door open, "I'm guessing you don't have any money on you, right?" She sighed.

"Wrong." I corrected, producing some of the cash I'd found inside my rucksack.

"In that case," she began,

"Let's eat!" I finished!

"Jinx!" She called back, but I was too far down the corridor to hear her.

"So let me get this straight," I said to Sky, through a mouthful of croissant, "You ran away from home, found that Ralts – who can talk for some inexplicable reason…"

"Ahem! My name is Prince." The Pokémon informed me.

"Yeah yeah, whatever. So you find Pinkie here…"

"Prince!" he squawked,

"…And take him to somewhere that heals Pokémon, a center did you call it?" Following a small nod from Sky I continued, "Then as you left, you tripped over me. I was just laying there, breathing, but otherwise completely dead to the world. So you brought me to this hotel and I woke up the next day with no memories?"

I looked the girl sitting opposite me square in the eye, so as to tell if she was lying or not when she answered. But she was deadly serious. "Yes." She said simply. I sank back into my chair, defeated.

"But what was I doing there? Why was I unconscious?" I mused to myself.

"What about what you said this morning when you woke up?" Sky asked, giving me a funny look. That made me sit up straight all right!

"This morning? What did I say?" I demanded.

The shock was evident on Skylar's face. "You don't remember?" she clarified, disbelief seeping out of every word.

Shaking my head I implored her to tell me.

"Well," she began. But it seemed I wasn't to know what I'd said that morning, because just as she opened her mouth to tell me, an alarm blared out of the speakers attached to the roof.

 **"Everyone has to evacuate the building at once!"** The announcer, well, announced! In the back of my head something clicked, I recognized hat voice! Wracking my brain to try and put a face to the voice, but not for the first time this morning, my memory failed me. What I did know however was that something was wrong. Desperately wrong! Grabbing Sky's hand, I pulled her through the throng of people leaving the building. Once we were in the building, I didn't stop running until we were outside our door. My breath coming in short, sharp bursts, I reached for the handle, pushing the door open. Once inside the first thing I saw was a tall, twisty glass vase, and inside it, looking as if it had just been picked, was a rose. A purple rose.

"Run!" I said to Sky, although still not letting go of her hand. Yet the words were barely out of my mouth before we both crumpled to the floor, our brains ringing from the frying pans that had collided with our heads milliseconds earlier.


	11. The First Battle!

Whiteness. That was all I could see. My head was still ringing, the sound bouncing off every side of my skull.

"Told you we'd pull it off!"

"With no help from you!"

Sharp words penetrated the whiteness, overpowering the dull ringing that was cascading through my mind.

"It was my idea to put a rose in the vase!"

"Well it was my idea to use the boss's voice for the announcement!"

"Well I hit the girl harder than you hit the boy!"

I was wide-awake now, but I kept me eyes closed so that whoever was talking would continue to argue and wouldn't realize I was listening in. By the change in breathing from next to me, I could tell Sky was doing the same.

"And!" one of the voices, a man's, continued, "I tied up the girl better than you tied up the boy!"

"Actually," the female voice contradicted, "I didn't tie up the boy at all because we weren't supposed to!"

I heard Skylar take a deep breath beside before yelling, "WILL YOU TWO PLEASE SHUT UP!"

Opening my eyes and lifting my head to look around me, I couldn't help but smile at the shock on our captors' heads.

"I HAVE A MASSIVE HEADACHE THANKS TO YOU TWO, AND YOU AREN'T HELPING IT BY YELLING AT EACH OTHER!" Sky continued.

"Pah!" The woman cried, whilst tossing her golden hair from side to side, "You think we care if you have a headache?"

"Cassidy!" The man exclaimed quietly, "Keep it down! The scary girl has a headache!"

"Shut up Biff!" Cassidy shouted.

"IT'S BUTCH! NOT BIFF!" Butch yelled.

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Cassidy retorted. Pulling her hand out of her pocket, she swiftly slapped Butch on the cheek.

"AND AS FOR YOU!" Skylar continued, turning to face me, "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU PULLED ME INTO THIS SITUATION!"

"Hello?" Butch interrupted, "We're the ones kidnapping you!"

"ERM, EXCUSE ME?! IM TALKING! DON'T INTERRUPT ME!" Sky screamed at him.

"Sorry miss…" Butch whispered, stepping backwards.

"DUDE!" Cassidy screamed at him, before slapping his right cheek and then, after thinking about it, his left cheek as well.

Leaving her accomplice rubbing his sore cheeks, Cassidy turned back to me and Sky.

"We are here to make sure you and your girlfriend do not follow us." She said, a sinister tone lining her words.

"Two things," I began, "1: She is most definitely not my girlfriend! And 2: Why? Why don't you want us to follow you so much that you'll go to the extent of kidnapping us?!"

"Yeah," Sky jumped in, "Are you scared we'll beat you?"

Tossing his head back, Butch let out a full on villain cackle. When he finished, he brushed his bright green hair out and spoke, "Of course not!" he chuckled. "It's just…" he began, but was interrupted by Cassidy slapping his cheek.

"Shut up you dimwit!" she exclaimed.

"Why is it always my that has to shut up!"

"Because you're the worser half of this duo!"

"I am not! You are!"

"Don't be an idiot Biff!"

"IT'S BUTCH!"

I heard Sky let out a loud sigh from beside me before getting up and and walking past Cassidy and Butch who were bickering like an old married couple. She almost got to the door before Butch noticed her. Hushing Cassidy, who was still talking, he coughed loudly, attracting Sky's attention. With a scowl on her face she spun on her heel and glared at me, Butch and Cassidy, who were watching her with disbelief.

"What are you doing?" Cassidy growled.

Even from where I was sat, I could still see Sky rolling her eyes as she replied, "What does it look like?" She began, "Walking out of course! There's no reason to be here and I have some training to do with Pri..." Suddenly she stopped mid-sentence. In a flash I understood why! Both our Pokéballs were missing! I instantly started to worry about Silver, I hope these two idiots haven't hurt them! Just then, I noticed Skylar marching up to Butch and grabbing his shirt collar, her face paper white.

"Where. Is. Prince?" She hissed, her face set in a deathly glare.

 _'Note to self,'_ I thought, _'Never get on Sky's bad side!'_

"Wh-who?" Butch stuttered, beads of sweat pouring down his face in fear. He looked as if he was going to hyperventilate!

"MY POKÉMON YOU IDIOT! WHERE IS HE?" She screamed in his face.

"They're both safe." Cassidy smirked, poison dripping from every syllable. "But they won't be safe for much longer if you don't listen to us."

I could see the anger blazing in Sky's eyes as she glared at Cassidy, but eventually she let Butch go and came to sit next to me again. Clearly she didn't want to risk anything happening to her Pokémon.

"Don't think you're getting away with dragging me along with you into this!" She hissed in my ear. A few images ran through my head of the things she might do to me! "Hey I didn't know this would happen!" I whispered back, my hands slightly above my head in defeat.

"I still hate you." She muttered back.

I didn't know what to say to that, so I imagined what it would feel like to be dragged into a dangerous situation by someone.

"I'm sorry." I said softly, not expecting her to hear. To my surprise she turned round and gave me a reassuring smile.

"It's alright," she said gently. The smile still playing on her lips.

I smiled back at her, a joy in my heart that I couldn't explain. Suddenly it struck my how beautiful she was. Her black hair tied back in a ponytail, a few loose strands framing her pale face. And her eyes. Those deep red eyes, perfectly shaped, with such emotion.

 _'Wait what am I thinking!'_ I thought. Shaking the thoughts from my mind, I had to turn quickly to hide the deep red blush on my cheeks!

"So," I heard Skylar say to our captors, "What do you plan to do with us now we're here?"

"We're not going to tell you that!" Cassidy huffed.

"Alright then," Sky continued, "At least tell me what that obnoxious 'R' stands for!"

I had to admit, I had been wondering that question myself! Still not trusting myself to look at Sky again, I listed to see what the duo in front of us would say.

"You mean you don't know?" Butch asked, surprise clear in his voice.

"We're part of Team Rocket!" Cassidy declared, pride flowing through her words.

'Team Rocket.' Those two words ran through my head over and over again. Once again I felt like something was missing. I felt Sky shuffling closer to me, but I couldn't look at her. I couldn't even think about anything except the emptiness in my brain.

"Hey, are you alright?" She whispered softly.

"I-I, I'm not sure..." I stuttered in reply. She was sat really close to me and I could feel a blush spreading across my face. Just then I felt her resting her hand on my back before rubbing it soothingly. Though my blush deepened, it comforted me through the emptiness of my brain.

"Are you remembering something?" She asked me suddenly.

I felt my eyes gloss over as my mouth ran dry. I could only nod my head in response, my concentration completely focused on trying to remember.

After what seemed like years she finally spoke to me again.

"What do you remember?" She asked, "anything about Team Rocket?"

I felt the colour drain from my face as thoughts started to click in my mind. "I remember that they're bad news." I replied, barely hearing my own voice it was that quiet.

"Yeah well, I guessed that from the whole 'kidnapping' thing." She chuckled.

I could feel a smile trying to work its way into my lips, but it soon fell.

"No, like they're bad bad news. There's something telling me in my head that we're in deeper than we know." I whispered.

"Please don't tell me I just happened to literally stumble into Team Rocket's most wanted!" She replied, flashing me another one of those dazzling reassuring smiles.

"Something tells me if I was, they wouldn't send these two to kidnap me!" I guffawed.

Sky giggled at that remark.

'She's cute when she laughs!' I found myself thinking. Shaking those thoughts out of my head, I noticed a few strands of hair had fallen out of Sky's ponytail, perfectly framing her face. I couldn't look away. With a sigh she undid the ponytail, letting her hair fall down. I hadn't realised how long it was before! It reached the base of her back! Redoing her hair, into a bun this time, she caught me staring at her. A blush crept onto her face along with a smile.

"I really want to cut it short." She commented absentmindedly.

"Why?" I replied, "it's lovely!"

Suddenly her face was painted in the colours of a sunset, as I'm sure was mine!

 _'Stupid!'_ I thought, _'why did I say that?!'_

"Well," she began, "I want to at least make it manageable!"

Just then our conversation was interrupted by Butch,

"Are you sure you two aren't an item?" He asked.

"SHUT UP BUTCH!" We both yelled at him simultaneously.

The hard floor was cold beneath me as I lay next to Sky in the corner of the room. I felt something in the back of my head, a memory pushing to the front. I could remember, lying on a cold hard floor like this one, Silver laid out on my chest. _'I remember!'_ I thought excitedly, _'That's when I named Silver!'_

But then darker memories surfaced. That was also just after... After...

I felt my vision go black, before a room appeared before my eyes.

 _The walls were made of glass, and trees and grass were everywhere! I looked up to see a large hole in the roof, framing a large Meowth shaped balloon. Dangling from the balloon was a basket, holding two figures. I could see their mouths moving, yet no sound came out. It was a bit like watching a silent movie. Just then I spun round, although not of my own accord, as if I'd heard a voice call me. I saw a man, perhaps in his early thirties, wearing a blue shirt under his white lab coat and a pair of gray trousers, his dark floppy hair falling in front of his eyes. An expression of terror was etched on his face as a large mechanical hand wrapped around his waist and lifted him up towards the balloon. As I watched a small hole in the balloon widened and the balloon and its captive sped off towards the horizon. Suddenly my head was filled with sound as I heard Pokémon crying out in terror. And three voices, clear as day, rang out in my head. "We're blasting off agaaaiiiinnnn!" I stood and watched, as a single purple rose floated down and landed gently on the ground._

With a jolt I was back lying on the hard ground next to Sky.

 _'They must've been members of Team Rocket too!'_ I thought. I didn't know whether to be scared or not! _'That man… Who was he? I should know his name… Sy… Sycamore? Yes! Prof. Sycamore! That's who he was!'_ I felt a smile creep onto my face, proud that I'd remembered something! But then I felt it drop away again. _'Now if only I could remember who I am.'_ I thought miserably. Turning over, I missed a certain Dark type Pokémon floating outside the window, its job done. Instead I found myself staring at Skylar again. I really must stop that. I was just about to turn over again, when the voices of Butch and Cassidy drifted through the doorway.

"I can't wait to see the looks on their faces when we show them we beat them!" Cassidy cackled.

"Who are you guys talking about?" I heard Sky ask from beside me.

"Jessie and James, our biggest rivals." Butch casually replied.

Those first three words span round my head like a merry-go-round. I was vaguely aware of Cassidy making a snide comment to Butch, but I couldn't hear what.

 _'Jessie and James'_ I thought. _'Jessie and James… Jessie and James… and James… James. James. JAMES!'_

Reaching out, I couldn't help grabbing Sky's wrist. She turned to face me as my heart beat faster and faster, I felt as if I might faint!

"James." I mumbled, barely audible, though Skylar still heard me. "That's my name…"

"Well I'm glad we got that out of the way." She chuckled as I released her arm.

We lay there on that cold hard floor for another few minutes before Sky turned back to face me again.

"James, look!" she whispered excitedly. She pointed to a table through the doorway, just inside the room where Cassidy and Butch were invariably arguing. Our bags had been dumped there, presumably when the duo brought us here. Next to them on the table, having just rolled out of our bags, were two red and white spheres. Our pokéballs! I smiled with joy when I saw them.

Seeing my reaction, Sky continued, "what do you say we leave these two lovebirds here?"

Grinning widely at the prospect of escaping, I nodded vigorously.

Keeping an eye on our idiotic captors, she edged forward on her hands and knees until she was close enough to reach our bags and pokéballs. Grabbing them, she stood up, followed closely by me. Cassidy and Butch were too busy arguing to notice anything! Bolting out of the door, we only hesitated to slam it and move a rusty chair to block it. I caught sight of the two dimwits who'd tried to hold us captive running to catch us, but they were too late. Checking our surroundings, I noticed we we're in an abandoned warehouse. I felt Sky grab my hand and a small blush dusted my cheeks before we both sprinted to the exit. Once outside, Sky let go of my hand and took a deep breath. Thankfully running had left me red faced which covered up my blush. We didn't have much time to catch our breath however as Team Rocket were close on our tail! Next to me, Skylar threw her Pokéball into the air, letting Prince out.

"What's up?" He asked us tiredly.

"I think it's time for our first battle Prince." Sky informed him.

Copying her, I called out Silver.

"I'm not quite sure how this works..." I muttered to myself. Surprisingly, Sky heard me! That girl must have super hearing!

"Just tell your Pokémon to use the moves she knows." She explained.

Standing in front of me, Butch called out his Pokémon. Fumbling in my bag, my fingers closed around a rectangular metal object. Pulling it out, I found it was my pokédex. Holding it up, I waited to see what it would say.

"Clauncher, the water gun Pokémon. Through controlled explosions of internal gas, it can expel water like a pistol shot. At close distances, it can shatter rock."

"Huh, never knew that!" Butch exclaimed.

Seeing as Cassidy and Sky had already started, I decided to have the first move.

"Um, Silver! Scratch it or something!"

Silver darted forward, her claws glowing brightly. Butch's Clauncher tried to dodge, but it was too slow. Silver raked her claws along its side, leaving large scratches from its head to tail.

"Clauncher!" Butch called, "use crabhammer!"

Panicking, I almost didn't tell Silver to dodge in time! Thankfully, she knew what to do and dodged it herself!

"Erm..." I panicked, just then, my memory from earlier came back. "EMBER!" I yelled. White hot embers shot out of Silver's mouth and struck Clauncher on its head.

"Now scratch!" I called, getting into the battle. Silver leapt forward... only to have Clauncher catch her attack in its claw!

"Now bubble!" Butch cried.

Silver cried out in pain as the attack landed. _'Of course!'_ I thought. _'Fire types are weak to water types!'_ Although I didn't know how I knew.

My confusion over my sudden knowledge gave Butch the chance to order his Pokémon to use crabhammer again. Having heard him do so, I was brought out of my thoughts by a screech of pain. Snapping out my confusion, I looked up, expecting to see Silver in pain. Instead, I was surprised to see that it was Clauncher who was writhing around on the ground in pain! In a flash I realised what had happened. As Butch's Clauncher had tried to land the crabhammer, without my instruction Silver had jabbed scratch at her opponents softer underbelly.

Seeing my opportunity, I quickly yelled, "EMBER!" Leaping into the air, Silver fired the move. As the dust cleared, I saw Clauncher laying on the floor, knocked out. Glancing to my right, I saw that Sky and Prince had also beaten their opponent.

I couldn't help but smirk triumphantly at the looks of astonishment on Cassidy and Butch's faces! But now what? How do we escape? I looked across to see Sky also grinning like a maniac at our win. But then, in the corner of my eye I noticed Butch holding a small grey cube with glowing blue circles on all sides. Pulling his arm back, he flung it towards Sky! I tried to yell for he to move, but my mouth was too dry to utter a single syllable. I felt my legs moving beneath me, propelling me forward as I ran towards Skylar. Pushing off with my legs, I took a flying leap and crashed into Sky, knocking us both to the side just before the cube landed where she had been stood a few moments ago. Twisting in midair, I landed on the concrete on my back, with Sky on top of me. Our faces were millimeters apart. I could feel her breathing as she took big gulps of air. I felt my face bloom into a great red blush. Rolling to the side, she let pulled me up, trying to ignore the blush that covered both our faces. Once stood up, I turned to see what had happened to the cube. As it had hit the floor it had bounced back up and a net had spread out from it. Fortunately by me crashing into Sky, we were both knocked clear. Unfortunately Prince hadn't moved.

"Prince!" Sky cried. The poor Ralts was laying on the ground, the heavy net keeping him there.

"Well," Cassidy began, "we may not have you two… but the boss will certainly be pleased with this little Ralts!"

"Give him back you… you… Garbodor!" Sky screamed at them.

"What did you just call me?" Cassidy asked, rage coating every word. Me and Butch both backed off, treating Cassidy like a bomb that could explode at any moment. Sky however, was too blinded by rage to register the danger in Cassidy's voice.

"I called you a Garbodor!" Skylar seethed, "you know, a big bag of rubbish? Your hair even looks a bit like it!"

At that last comment, Cassidy snapped. "HOW DARE YOU INSULT MY HAIR!" she screeched. Her eyes clouding over with rage, Cassidy began to storm up to Sky. I could see the fear that was now evident on Sky's face – not a trace of anger left. When Cassidy was only a few steps away from Skylar, a pink aura appeared in between them, suddenly Prince appeared inside the aura. 'He teleported out of the net!' I realized. His hands stretched out in front of him, I saw a move being charged up before firing in a beam at Cassidy. I quickly recognized the move as confusion. Turning the beam on Butch, Prince then stopped before turning to me and Sky.

"Come on! Lets go!" he called excitedly. Laughing as the duo from Team Rocket stumbled around confusedly, I grabbed Sky's arm and pulled her along behind me as we ran, our laughter drifting behind us.

 **A/N: Sorry it's been so long! I wanted to make sure that this chapter was long enough!**


	12. My Nightmare

**Skylar's POV.**

The sun was nearly setting by the time we got back to Lumiose City. We were all worn out and grumpy, including the little moaning ralts in my arms. He had been complaining half the way there about his aching limbs, but when I asked him if he wanted to go back into his pokeball he declined and said he wasn't 'that tired'.

The street lamps littered the streets as people walked on by, not even noticing the two children alone and tired. I was walking slowly behind James, and I was struggling to keep my ruby eyes open. I had no idea where we were going. I was trusting in James' fragile memory, which I was pretty sure wasn't a good idea.

The footsteps in front of me stop and before I could register what was happening and I walked into James' back. I let out a small whimper. He studied the building before approaching it.

"I think this is the lab." He said, slightly unsure of himself.

I peered at a large sign clearly placed in in front of us.

"Yep." I replied, popping the 'p'.

James hesitated before walking through the sliding doors, with me following tiredly behind. The first person I saw from behind James' shoulder was a women who looked extremely stressed, with small bags under her eyes. She was on the phone with someone, her voice filled with worry.

"Okay, Officer Jenny." She said, not noticing us two. "Goodbye."

She let out a loud sigh and turned around to face the entrance. She looked at us before letting out a shocked squeal.

"James!" She exclaimed with a forced chuckle. "You startled me."

Her eyes then darted to me.

"Oh." She smirked. "And it seems you have already made a friend. Hello dear, I'm Mary, Professor Sycamore's assistant."

James slightly blushed, and decided to quickly change the subject.

"Can me and Skylar stay here for the night, Mary? We've had a little... hectic day."

She thought for a second.

"If you don't mind sleeping on the floor, then yes. I can get you some blankets but that's all I can do." She said with a tired smile.

"That's fine." I answered for both of us. I was too tired to negotiate.

She then silently showed us to a spare room, where an empty desk and office chair lay collecting dust. Two windows were placed parallel on the walls, shedding the room in an artificial glow from outside.

"One of you can have the office chair if you want." Mary said softly, pulling out a blanket from a nearby cupboard out in the corridor.

"Sky can have it." James said through a yawn. However I was already lying on the floor with Prince curled up on my chest.

"Can't get up." I said. "You take it."

He seemed a little hesitant to take the chair, but he eventually slumped on the dusty chair. In all honesty it didn't look any comfier than the floor, and James seemed to have realised that when Mary came back in with the blankets. I was practically half asleep when Mary draped a duvet over me.

"What exactly happened to you two today?" I heard her ask James.

"It's a long story." He responded.

"I've got all night." She said softly.

"Fine... we were kidnapped by Team Rocket."

"W-What?!" Mary spluttered. "I have to call Officer Jenny about this and-"

She must have noticed how worn out we both looked, because she stopped.

"But it can wait 'till morning. Goodnight you two."

James mumbled a 'goodnight' in response, but I simply moaned and delved deeper into the duvet I was cuddling. I heard a giggle come from the assistant.

"You've found yourself a right keeper there, James." She commented. I could feel the smirk lining her lips.

I sneakily buried my face into the pillows to hide my reddening cheeks. I could hear James splutter and choke as Mary left the room, and I couldn't help but smirk. Seeing or even hearing James being uncomfortable made me slightly happy.

Slowly, I fell asleep, the light from the windows bathing my face in a warm glow. I wasn't cold with Prince cuddling my chest, and I made sure to hold him protectively and we drifted off together into a deep slumber.

 _Darkness surrounded me and all I could see was an endless sea of black._

 _However, that wasn't why I was afraid. My feet weren't touching the ground. I was just floating aimlessly, and the sudden feeling of falling made my breath hitch. I screamed into the darkness as I tumbled to whatever was at the bottom of this dark abyss._

 _Images flashed before me, most not making and passing without incident. But one or two stuck in my mind._

 _The first one was my mother; her sharp but cold brown eyes were staring at me disapprovingly._

 _"You are a disappointment to this family!" She screamed, making me feel small and useless like she always made me feel._

 _She then disappeared, and another scene flashed before my mind. It was Butch and Cassidy, cackling evilly with Prince in their grasp._

 _"NOOO!" I cried, trying to reach out towards my new friend._

 _Before I could even hope to touch him, they all disappeared, and I fell to the floor, making my whole body groan in pain. I tried to lift myself up, but found I could only sit up into a position not much different from a sealeo. It was as if an invisible force was pushing down on my lower half and back._

 _All I could see was an armchair, with a figure in an orange suit sitting in it. I looked on confused, as my gaze drifted up to his face. His eyes were dark and cruel, but he seemed calm, as if he knew everything was under control._

 _I then spotted two figures behind him, who I recognised immediately. One was tall, and shared the same ruby red eyes I had. The other was just small than me, but had glossy brown eyes and a mop of blonde hair like the taller figure._

 _I struggled under this invisible force trying to get to them both. I shouted their names as loudly as I could, but no sound came out._

 _"DAD! NATHANIEL!" I tried to scream. Tears pooled in my eyes._

 _Suddenly, I felt myself being throttled. I started to panic until I heard a familiar voice._

 _James._

The darkness lifted, and light poured into my vision. I felt warm drops of water run down my cheeks. I looked up and saw the panicked face of my new human friend. The realisation that I was crying in front of him hit me suddenly, and I wiped my hand up to my face to scrub the tears of my face.

I also realised I was shaking, so I cradled my self in my own arms, trying to stop the vibrating. I rested my head on something, before I realised that something was James' shoulder. My cheeks dusted with a red colour and I leaned away from him.

I tried to stop the stream of tears running down my face, but remembering everything that had happened over the past two days, I just broke down all over again. All the walls I had tried to build being with James had come crumbling down in a heartbeat. I was mortified to show this weak side of myself and tried to hide my whole body away as best as I could.

Suddenly, I felt a warm hand on the back of my neck, and through the tears I could see James smiling supportively at me. He softly but firmly pulled me back onto his shoulder. I rested my head partly on his chest as well, and I placed my shaking legs on his lap. He enveloped me in a hug as he spoke reassuring to me.

"It's okay." He murmured, his soothing voice drowning out the sobs echoing in my head. "It's okay, I'm here."

It took a few minutes, but with the comfort of James' embrace and his voice I was soon calm enough to stop sobbing grossly. My face and James' shirt were soaked with tears but it seemed neither of us cared. I felt bad for putting James' through my sudden mental breakdown, but he didn't look tired at all.

"I'm sorry." I said in a whispered tone.

"Why are you sorry?" James asked, sounding genuinely curious as to my apology.

"You shouldn't have to deal with me like this." I mumbled in response.

"I don't mind."

I snuggled up to him, making his breath halt and my face heat up slightly. However I didn't care.

"Thank you, James." I said, being careful not to start crying again.

Without warning, the door creaked open from behind me. I couldn't see who it was, but from the soft voice that then followed, I knew it was Mary.

"Are you two alright?" I heard her ask. "I heard someone cr- oh."

She must have seen me because she then fell silent.

"Nightmare." James simply said. I don't think I've ever been so grateful to hear a door close. Mary left us alone, and I sat up facing James. He smiled at me, and my heart skipped a beat.

"You don't have to... but do you want to tell me what the nightmare was about? I know we have only just met but-"

"I'm fine, thank you."

"Okay. No problem."

James evidently expected me to move away from him as he loosened his grip on me, but I stayed against his chest, not wanting to let go of him just yet. He was my only source of comfort now, and I didn't want that to leave me like everything else.

"Sky?" James's voice penetrated the awkward silence. "Can I ask you something personal?"

"Yeah." I said, bracing myself for whatever he was about to ask.

"Where are your parents?"

The memory of the nightmare I had just had made me involuntarily shudder. James held me closer and looked as if he had just said something awful.

"Sorry-" He spluttered.

"No it's fine. It would have come up later anyway." I assured him.

I shifted myself so that I was no longer in his arms and I was sat crossed-legged opposite him. I didn't want to, but I had overstayed my welcome in his arms and it would be easier to talk to him. Weirdly, James' expression almost seemed sad that I had just left his arms for a second, but I presumed I was imagining things in the dark.

"It's kind of a sob story, but it's not too bad so I should be alright." I said with a sad smile. "When I was eight my dad left me and my mum, taking my brother Nathaniel with him. Me and my brother were quite close. I mean, we argued like all siblings but we were pretty close. My dad left because of his job. Him and my mum always argued about it so he left and Nathaniel went to work with him. Mum never liked to talk about what his job is or even where he is. She was heart-broken and wanted to make sure I had a better career, as if she was in competition with dad. She always wanted to be a performer herself but never got the chance. She then pushed me to do it instead. At first I was interested, but it never really appealed to me. It all seemed too 'girly' for me."

I shuddered at the memory.

"I got older and told my mother I didn't want to but she continued to force me into it. I then started to hate performing but my mother didn't stop no matter what I tried to do. She eventually got worse and worse and... I ran away. Two days ago, the night I tripped over you and met Prince, I was running from my mother. I can only imagine how worried she is. She does love me. She just has a funny way of showing it."

James sat in stunned silence. His mouth fell open as if he wanted to speak, but the words just seem to slip away from him. I rolled my eyes.

"Are you gonna say anything or just stare and gawk?"

He then cracked a sheepish but genuine smile.

"I'm glad you feel better Skylar." He said.

"Me too. And now I'm in a new chapter of my life. I'm going to be a Pokémon trainer with my new partner."

"Prince is a pretty powerful Pokémon."

"I meant you."

"I'm your partner? I thought you-"

"Well you thought wrong Jimmy boy!" I exclaimed with a smirk. He couldn't help but chuckle.

"We better sleep now, though." He mused.

"Yeah." I replied with a sigh.

Something suddenly crossed my mind and a devilish smirk crossed my lips. James' raised an eyebrow. I then launched myself on his chest and snuggled into him.

"You're more comfortable than the floor." I said, a blush making its way onto my cheeks that would put my eyes to shame. "G'night Jimmy boy."

Waking up the next morning was a lot more peaceful than I had anticipated. The warmth from James' body provided more comfort than the thin blanket provided and my sleep was happily devoid of any more nightmares.

The thought that I was still on James' chest crossed my mind, but with his arms wrapped around me protectively there was nothing I could do. It had been so long since I was held like this. Mother often showed affection of course, but to be really held and to feel safe was a feeling that I hadn't experienced since Nathaniel and Father left.

I paused for a moment, wondering what they both would do if they saw me in the arms of a boy. I giggled as I pictured their faces, and laughed even more when I thought of what Nathaniel would do to James. Nathaniel is a couple years older than me, him being around my age when he left me and Mother to work with Father. That lead him to be particularly protective of me, but even his fondness to his little sister didn't stop him from leaving.

Suddenly James' body shifted so his face was next to my ear. His breath tickled my ear for a moment, and my breath halted.

"Time to get up." James whispered into my ear.

My face was a blushing mess but I supposed this was payback for the previous night. I giggled in response, once again my mind racing but this time with the thought that he reminded of a married couple. This only served to make me blush more.

"We can go get breakfast." He continued, to which I grinned.

"Well when you put it like that..." I said into James' chest with an even bigger smile.

I then pushed myself off of him. Dusting myself off, I turned to James and gave him a hand getting up. He took it gratefully and he was up too. I scooped up a snoring Prince in my arms and pressed his pokéball against him gently. He didn't struggle when the red glow enveloped him, so I placed the ball back into my bag. I saw James do the same and then we headed out the door.

I watched in confusion as James walked up to one of the windows and peered out of it sadly. I was about to ask what was wrong until he said with a solemn look on his face,

"It's strange to think that everyone else's lives are carrying on as usual, when mine has just been ripped apart." He wondered aloud. I felt sympathy for him, my train of thought still fresh in my mind.

"I know how you feel." I said, also voicing my thoughts. "I can't believe I still might never see my dad and brother again."

Somehow tears seem to creep their way back into my eyes. James approached me and wrapped an arm around me reassuringly.

"So," I said, gracing him with a grateful smile. "Are we going to get that breakfast you promised me?"

James pulled a mock-horror face as he cried,

"I never promised anything."

 _'_ _Man he's so dramatic'_ , I thought to myself with a smirk.

"True, but can we go get breakfast anyway?" I asked with a hopeful grin.

"Fine! But you're paying for yours." James replied with a chuckle.

I pouted slightly but it quickly turned to laughter as we entered through the doors. We saw Mary on the phone like she had been last night. She looked just as, maybe even more, tired. She placed a finger to her lips and our laughter quieted. She said a few more things that were unintelligible to us before placing the phone back down.

"That was Officer Jenny." She said.

I smiled slightly, hoping for some good news. However I was soon disappointed.

"They couldn't find the poor professor last night. She says she'll come and get your accounts of yesterday after she welcomes the inspector who has come to help with the case."

"Okay." James said, trying his best to give the poor woman a smile. I tried but just ended up keeping a straight face. I wasn't up with talking to anyone about the events from the day before.

"So, did you two have a good time last night?" She said, changing the subject and giving us a smirk.

My cheeks dusted with red and I tried to stop my voice breaking as I said,

"Last night never happened. I have drawn a veil over last night."

Mary giggled slightly, before the entrance doors swung open loudly and two figures walked through.

"Sorry guys, looks like breakfast will have to wait." Mary apologized. "James, Skylar, this is Officer Jenny and the new inspector."

The man approached us with an emotionless expression. His lips curled up into a small smile as he introduced himself, though I knew it was forced.

"Good morning. I'm Inspector Looker visiting Lumiose City to help with this case. I have been told both of you have been in contact recently with Team Rocket."

"Yes sir." I said, feeling like a little child.

He chuckled dryly in return.

"No need for the formalities. Just Looker is fine." He turned to Mary. "Could we find a comfortable room to discuss the topic? And could these poor children get something to eat?"

Mary smiled tiredly.

"Of course Inspector Looker. Just follow me." She said, gesturing to her left where glass double doors revealed a large office, presumably Mary's.

Me, James, Looker and Officer Jenny sat down on a few plastic chairs scattered about the room. The office chair was old and worn, with tears lining the leather seat. It looked about ready to fall apart.

"I'll get you two some food. Would some berries and porridge be fine?" Mary asked.

"Yes please." James answered for both of us. She nodded and left the room. There was an awkward pause before Looker turned to us.

"So would you be so kind as to tell us what happened yesterday?" He asked, pulling out a notebook and pen. Officer Jenny did the same.

Me and James shared a look before I took charge.

"We were having breakfast in the Citrus Hotel when a voice came over the speakers telling everyone to evacuate."

James shuddered.

"Then we ran out and got hit over the head..."

I related the whole day to him, James chipping in sometimes with details I missed. Telling the story wasn't as hard as I thought, but having both of then writing it down felt a little awkward. By the time Mary came back with our breakfast we had told them everything, right up to when we arrived at the lab.

"Alright, thank you. Now you have something to eat and me and Officer Jenny will discuss what to do next." Looker said.

They both left the room. I started to eat the porridge slowly, savoring the sweet taste of berries. I looked over at James and saw him gulping down the porridge like he hadn't eaten in days. To be fair he hadn't eaten since the day before when we were coming back. I had saved some of my hotel breakfast and he ate most of it on the way back.

Mary also left us to it, saying she also had to get something to eat and coffee to drink. The poor woman probably hadn't slept since Professor Sycamore had been kidnapped.

James finished first and looked longingly at my half eaten bowl of porridge. I rolled my eyes and handed it to him.

"I'm full." I simply said. "I'm going to explore for a bit."

With that, I left him devouring my breakfast and explored the large lab. I followed the signs to the observatory, where I knew they looked after lost and abandoned Pokémon.

I entered into the glass room, and smiled brightly as I saw the many Pokémon playing together. Most shied away as I approached the centre of the room, but a few came towards me. I stroked and played with a few little Pokémon such as a ledyba, teddiursa and a scatterbug. I even called out Prince to allow him to play with the Pokémon. He enjoyed being around the other psychic types, but tended to avoid the bug types.

I hopped along the rocks in the stream, cautiously avoiding getting wet. I sat on a large rock and pulled out a sketchpad. I wasn't great at drawing, but enjoyed it nonetheless. I hummed a tune as I drew the outline of Prince and a few other Pokémon that were playing with him.

Suddenly, some drops of water splattered onto the page, making annoying smudges on my work. I looked up and saw a playful froakie playing about in the water splashing some of the other Pokémon, much to their displeasure.

I could tell the little water type was a girl, by the way she held herself. That was something I actually considered good about myself: I could easily tell the genders of even the weirdest looking Pokémon. I could tell James could too, but it can be hard with those who don't study Pokémon. I spent half my life sneakily researching Pokémon and Pokémon training away from the prying eyes of my mother.

Not wanting to ruin the drawing more, I put the pad away back into my bag. I held my hand out with a smile and stroked the little Pokémon. She was hesitant at first but then rubbed her head into my palm. She then hopped onto my shoulder, startling me for a second.

"Well hello there, little girl." I said softly. "Aren't you just a lil' cutie?"

Out of nowhere a pink beam hit the froakie square on her head, causing her to fall back into the stream. My eyes darted to a guilty looking Prince. He ran towards me and hugged me tightly.

'My human.' He squeaked, shooting glares at the little froakie now crawling out of the stream.

"Prince!" I scolded him. "Don't hurt her! She was only being friendly."

'But you're my human.' Prince argued. 'I don't want to share you.'

My frown shifted into a smile. I couldn't stay mad at the little Ralts.

Just then, the doors opened slowly, to reveal James. He looked around before his eyes landed on me and he smiled, relieved.

"Looker is looking for us." He said.

"Okay, I'll be right there." I called back, standing up and jumping on the rocks.

"Careful." James warned me. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm fi-"

I was interrupted by my foot slipping on a wet rock, and I collided with the grassy ground. Thankfully I had reached just about the other side, and only my feet got wet as they dangled in the stream. I heard James laughing his head off in the corridor.

"I warned you!" He wheezed.

"Don't help me up then." I mumbled to myself.

James continued to laugh as he approached me and helped me up. I gave him a light slap on the wrist for laughing and we both made our way to the entrance where Looker was, with Prince trailing behind.


	13. The Note

**James' POV:**

I hesitated before walking through the sliding doors to Prof. Sycamore's lab. Somehow my broken memory had managed to lead us here. As we entered, I saw a young woman on the phone. _'Mary.'_ I thought. _'Her name is Mary.'_

"Okay Officer Jenny." She sighed, large black bags underneath eyes. "Goodbye."

Turning round, she spotted me and squealed. "James!" She chuckled. "You startled me." She then looked over my shoulder and spotted Sky.

"Oh." She smirked, "And it seems you have already made a friend."

Turning to Sky she continued, "Hello dear, I'm Mary, Professor Sycamore's assistant."

Hearing the tone on her voice, I felt she might ask if Sky was my girlfriend! What is it with people thinking that! Blushing slightly, I quickly changed the subject.

"Can me and Skylar stay here for the night, Mary?" I asked. "We've had a little... hectic day."

"If you don't mind sleeping on the floor, then yes." She replied after thinking about it for a bit. "I can get you some blankets but that's all I can do." She finished, a tired smile resting on her face.

"That's fine." Sky interrupted. Evidently she, like me, was too tired to argue.

Silently, Mary led us to an unused office, dust laying thick upon the desk and lonely chair. The only light came from the streetlights outside the two windows.

"One of you can have the office chair if you want." Mary said in almost a whisper, obviously sensing we were already half asleep.

"Sky can have it." I yawned, stretching my arms up and feeling my back crack. Sky however, was already laid out in the ground.

"Can't get up." She moaned. "You take it."

Feeling a little unsure about taking the chair and leaving her on the ground, I eventually slumped into it. To be honest, I think the floor was more comfortable. Getting out of the chair, I lay on the floor instead, just as Mary came back.

Laying a thick duvet over Sky - who looked like she was already asleep - she then retrieved a large grey blanket from a cupboard, which she passed to me. As I tried to get comfy on the hard floor, Mary perched on the edge of the dusty chair.

"What exactly happened to you two today?" She asked me gently.

"It's a long story." I sighed in reply.

"I've got all night." She said simply.

"Fine..." I agreed, although feeling bad about depriving this already tired woman of her sleep. "We were kidnapped by Team Rocket..." I began but Mary soon cut me off.

"W-what?!" She stuttered in a loud whisper. "I have to call Officer Jenny about this and..."

Remembering how tired we were, she halted.

"But, it can wait till morning. Goodnight you two." She finished.

"Goodnight!" I yawned, but the only reply from Sky was a small moan and what could've been a wave from under the covers, but equally could have just been her trying to get comfy.

"You've found yourself a right keeper there, James." Mary smirked, pausing in the doorway.

I felt my face explode into a blood red blush. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Sky burrowing deeper into her blanket.

Spluttering and chocking on my words, I tried to say something, but Mary had already left.

The sun soon dropped below the horizon, just like Sky's eyelids. I however, couldn't sleep. I kept thinking about Team Rocket and the fact that they'd kidnapped me and Sky.

 _'I've put Sky in so much trouble, just by meeting her!'_ I thought miserably. _'She must absolutely hate me!'_ I thought.

 _'And it's worse to be hated by an angel than a human!'_ Another part of my brain added.

 _'_ _Where did that come from?'_ I thought confusedly.

Fearing I might go mad if I stayed awake any longer, I wrapped my blanket around myself tighter and closed my eyes, allowing myself to drift into a light, restless slumber. It didn't last long though. I was soon woken to the sound of restless moaning. Blinking the sleep out of my eyes, I rolled to the left and spotted Sky writhing on the ground as if in pain. Soft moans were floating out from between her lips, penetrating the silence in the darkness of the empty room. Untangling myself from my blanket, I crawled over to where Sky lay, wondering if I should wake her up from her nightmare. As I sat cross-legged next to her, she stopped moving and her moaning ceased. Just as was about to get up and walk across to my blanket, a bloodcurdling scream emitted from her mouth. "Sky!" I cried, grabbing her by the shoulders and shaking her, trying to wake her up. The scream tapered away till it was replaced by silence. Just as her scream faded away from my ears, another noise came cascading out from her open mouth.

"NOOOOOOO!" she shrieked, her arm flailing around, one hand catching me in the jaw sending me flying backwards.

Scrambling back to my friend, I grabbed her shoulders and shook her even more violently than before. Sky groaned a few more times before going silent again. I was really starting to get worried now.

"Sky!" I yelled, anguish filling my voice.

She continued to struggle as I tried to wake her.

"DAD! NATHANIEL!" She howled.

"Sky!" I yelled in her face, "Please wake up!" Shaking her shoulders once more, my hands slipped and I started clutching her throat. Too distraught to care, I continued shaking her by her throat.

"SKY! PLEASE!" I hollered.

Suddenly her eyes snapped open as I released her neck in surprise. Salty tears ran down her cheeks, from the nightmare no doubt.

Looking up, her eyes met mine. Realizing she was crying, she pulled her hands to her face, trying to both cover her tears, and wipe them away. Pulling her knees up to her chest, she continued shaking so wrapped her arms around herself. Closing her eyes she began to rock herself back and forth. Leaning forwards she rested her head on my shoulder, a few stray tears making wet patches on my top. My face blossomed into a huge red blush, but I didn't move as I could see she needed a shoulder to cry on. I must have twitched or something however, as she leaned back, her face dusted with red and streaked with tears. Though my face was redder than it had ever been, I reached out and put my hand on the back of her neck, pulling her closer.

"It's okay." I murmured into her hair as she rested her head on my shoulder again, her legs resting on my lap, my arms wrapped around her. "It's okay, I'm here."

After a while of just sitting there, with Sky curled up in my lap, her tears stopped flowing. Both Sky's face and my shirt were now soaked, but I didn't care, I just wanted to make sure she was okay.

"I'm sorry." Skylar whispered so quietly that I barely heard her.

"Why are you sorry?" I asked her, surprised.

"You shouldn't have to deal with me like this." She murmured into my chest.

"I don't mind." I replied honestly.

In response she snuggled closer into me. My breath caught in the back of my throat, and I caught a glimpse of Sky's red face.

"Thank you, James." She said, managing to not start crying again.

Suddenly the door opposite me was pushed open, and Mary peeked around it.

"Are you two alright?" She asked gently, not noticing Sky curled up in my lap.

"I heard someone cr… oh." Finally spotting that I had my arms wrapped around Sky, still comforting her, she stopped short.

"Nightmare." I explained quietly, a huge blush covering my face.

Thankfully she understood that we needed some… privacy…

After the door closed, Sky sat up a little, though staying in my arms. I smiled at her; glad she was feeling a bit better.

"You don't have to… but do you want to tell me what the nightmare was about?" I began. "I know we have only just met but…" trailing off, I couldn't look her in the eye whilst waiting for a reply.

"I'm fine, thank you."

"Okay. No problem."

Expecting her to move away after that, I loosed my arms that were still wrapped around her. Surprisingly, she stayed in my lap, still leaning her head on my chest.

"Sky?" I began, slicing through the awkward silence. "Can I ask you something personal?" although Sky couldn't see it, I closed my eyes awaiting the probable answer to 'take a hike.'

"Yeah." She answered guardedly, clearly bracing herself for whatever question I was going to ask.

"Where are your parents?" I asked cautiously, not wanting to upset her again. Sky shivered at my words. Pulling her even closer to calm her, I correctly guessed that had been the subject of her nightmare.

"Sorry..." I spluttered, feeling awful for asking.

"No its fine." Sky assured me, interrupting my apology. "It would've come up later anyway."

She shifted herself so she was sat cross-legged opposite me, instead of in my arms and lap. My expression betrayed the fact that I was disappointed for a moment, but I quickly hid that.

"Its kind of a sob story, but its not too bad so I should be alright." She said, a small sad smile resting on her lips. "When I was eight my dad left me and my mum, taking my brother Nathaniel with him. Me and my brother were quite close. I mean, we argued like all siblings but we were pretty close. My dad left because of his job. Him and my mum always argued about it so he left and Nathaniel went to work with him. Mum never liked to talk about what his job is or even where he is. She was heart-broken and wanted to make sure I had a better career, as if she was in competition with dad. She always wanted to be a performer herself but never got the chance. She then pushed me to do it instead. At first I was interested, but it never really appealed to me. It all seemed too 'girly' for me"

Here Sky paused and shuddered at the memory, before continuing.

"I got older and told my mother I didn't want to but she continued to force me into it. I then started to hate performing but my mother didn't stop no matter what I tried to do. She eventually got worse and worse and… I ran away. Two days ago, the night I tripped over you and met Prince, I was running from my mother. I can only imagine how worried she is. She does love me. She just has a funny way of showing it."

After Sky finished this speech, I just sat there in stunned silence. My mouth fell open, as if I was going to speak, but the words just abandoned me.

"Are you gonna say anything or just stare and gawk?" Sky asked, rolling her eyes.

Closing my mouth, I smiled sheepishly at Sky.

"I'm glad you feel better Skylar." I said.

"Me too." She replied, "And now I'm in a new chapter of my life. I'm going to be a Pokémon trainer with my new partner."

"Prince is a pretty powerful Pokémon." I agreed, nodding my head.

"I meant you." Sky replied bluntly.

"I'm your partner? I thought you…"

"Well you thought wrong Jimmy boy!" She smirked, cutting me off again.

I couldn't help but chuckle.

"We better sleep now, though." I contemplated.

"Yeah." Sky sighed.

A devilish smirk then crossed her lips, along with a devilish thought in her mind. I raised an eyebrow as she looked at me, before she threw herself onto my chest, knocking us both over and winding me.

"You're more comfortable than the floor." Sky whispered, snuggling into my chest, blushing redder than her ruby red eyes. "G'night Jimmy boy."

Getting myself comfortable on the floor, I wrapped my arms around her with a smile. I didn't need my blanket after all; me and Sky kept each other warm all night.

I don't know what time we fell asleep last night, but I know Sky's head didn't leave my chest for a minute.

I was woken by Sky shifting around in her sleep, and the sunlight streaking through the open curtains. Day had already broken over Lumios City.

 _'_ _My third day since my parents were stolen.'_ I thought miserably. But I was cheered up by Sky murmuring and smiling into my chest in her sleep. _'At least I have Sky.'_ I thought contentedly.

Opening my eyes I was nearly blinded by the fresh sun shining through the partially open curtains. Lifting my hand to shield my eyes, I heard Sky giggle. Maybe she wasn't as asleep as I thought. There was only one way to find out. Wiggling about a bit, I got my mouth right next to Sky ear, an enormous smile on my face, I began whispering into her ear. _"Time to get up."_ I whispered gently. Sky responded with a giggle, my messy hair tickling her earlobe.

 _"_ _We can go get breakfast…"_ I whispered, trying again.

"Well when you put it like that…" Sky laughed into my chest, where her bright red face was buried. Uncurling herself, she crawled off my chest onto the floor, before standing up and offering me her hand to pull me up. Accepting her hand, I clambered up off the floor. I wandered over to the window and looked out at all the people passing along under our first floor window. "It's strange to think that everyone else's lives are carrying on as usual, when mine has just been ripped apart." I mused to Sky when she joined me at the window.

"I know how you feel." She sighed, "I still can't believe I might never see my dad and brother again."

Seeing tears threatening to spill from her eyes once more, I wrapped a comforting arm round her shoulders.

"So," she said, flashing me a grateful smile, "Are we going to go get that breakfast you promised me?"

"I never promised anything!" I exclaimed in mock-horror as we walked towards the door.

Giggling, Sky pulled the door open. "True, but can we go get breakfast anyway?" she nagged.

"Fine!" I chuckled, "But you're paying for yours!"

Laughing, we walked into the entrance hall, only to find Mary on the phone. She quickly hushed us before saying a few more words into the phone and putting it down.

"That was officer Jenny." She explained. "They couldn't find the poor professor last night. She says she'll come and get your accounts of yesterday after she welcomes the inspector who has come to help with the case."

"Okay." I said, smiling at the poor tired woman.

"So," she began, a smirk etched onto her face, "Did you two have a good time last night?"

Sky was the first to respond.

"Last night never happened." She said simply, "I have drawn a veil over last night."

Mary giggled at her reaction, before the sliding doors opened to reveal who I assumed to be Officer Jenny and the new inspector.

"Sorry guys." Mary sighed when she saw them, "Looks like breakfast will have to wait. James, Skylar, this is Officer Jenny and the new inspector."

Walking towards us, the man faked a smile, "Good morning. I'm Inspector Looker visiting Lumiose City to help with this case. I have been told both of you have been in contact recently with Team Rocket."

"Yes sir." Sky answered for both of us.

"No need for the formalities." He chuckled slightly, "Just Looker is fine." Turning to Mary he continued: "Could we find a comfortable room to discuss the topic? And could these poor children get something to eat?"

"Of course Inspector Looker. Just follow me." She smiled tiredly, gesturing to her left where glass double doors revealed a large office, which I quickly assumed to be Mary's office. The four of us, that is, Officer Jenny, Looker, Sky and myself, seated ourselves on some plastic chairs before I got chance to look around the office properly. There was dust everywhere, lining the office chair and shelves. The grey curtains hanging in the windows were torn at the bottom - presumably by some Rattata's claws. The walls had evidently been white originally, but were now a faded yellow-ish colour. The dark green carpet was dirty, and quite threadbare in places. All in all it was probably quite a nice little office room when it was first decorated, unfortunately it wasn't very nice anymore.

"I'll get you two some food. Would some berries and porridge be fine?" Mary asked me and Sky.

"Yes please." I answered for both of us, my stomach already rumbling at the thought of food.

Mary nodded and left to go get the porridge ready, leaving us with the Inspector and Officer Jenny. After a short silence, Looker turned to face us.

"So would you be so kind as to tell us what happened yesterday?" He asked.

We shared a look before Sky began telling the story.

"We were having breakfast in the Citrus Hotel when a voice came over the speakers telling everyone to evacuate."

I shuddered involuntary as I remembered the spine-chilling voice.

"Then we ran out," Sky continued, "And got hit over the head..."

She then went on to relate the entire day to the two officers sat in front of us... excluding last night. I chipped in a few times to add details Sky missed, and by the time Mary arrived with our breakfast, the entire story had been told, right up to us arriving here.

"Alright, thank you." Looker smiled, "Now you have something to eat and me and Officer Jenny will discuss what to do next."

Rising from their chairs, they left us to our porridge and exited the room. Picking up her spoon, Sky started to eat her food, savoring each morsel. I on the other hand, started gulping it down with as much speed as I could muster. In my defense, I hadn't eaten since yesterday, whilst walking here from the building Team Rocket had kept us in, and that was only what Sky had kept from our interrupted breakfast that morning! Mary also excused herself, saying something about getting something to eat and a strong coffee to drink. To be honest, I don't blame her. I doubt the poor woman had slept since Prof. Sycamore was kidnapped. In fact - I think she needed something a bit stronger than coffee!

It wasn't long before my bowl had been scraped clean, and I was looking longingly at Sky's half finished porridge! Noticing my look, she rolled her eyes and slid her bowl over to me with a sigh.

"I'm full." She said simply. "I'm going to explore for a bit." She rose from her chair and left the room, leaving me to finish her delicious breakfast!

Once Sky's porridge had disappeared - like magic! I swear I've no idea how it went so fast! - I decided to have a look around the lab, with Quicksilver of course! Pulling out her pokéball, I tossed it into the air, calling out my compassionate silver fox.

"Come on Silver!" I said jovially, "let's have a look round!"

Silver yapped pleasantly at this idea, thankfully agreeing with me.

We'd been wandering around aimlessly for a while when Silver seemed to pick up the scent of something. With her nose to the ground she scurried off down the corridor, pausing every so often to tap at me to hurry up. When I finally caught up to her, she was stood on her hind legs scratching at a door. Smiling at my partner's enthusiasm, I tried the handle to see if it was locked or not. It wasn't, and me and Silver waltzed in like we owned the place. As soon as we were through the door, Silver ran to the opposite wall, jumping up and down trying to reach a small box on a shelf halfway up the wall. I started laughing uncontrollably when I saw what it was! A box of poképuffs was sat on the shelf, and my Pokémon clearly had a taste for them! Picking them up, I found a Tamato berry poképuff - perfect for a fire type like a Fennekin. Surprisingly she rejected it, instead gently picking up a rather sweet Aguav berry 'puff in her teeth, looking at me for permission to eat it.

"If you're sure Silver..." I said warily, aware that Aguav berries could cause confusion if the Pokémon hated the taste.

With an excited yap, she tossed the 'puff into the air, before leaping up and catching it in her mouth, a few crumbs landing on her muzzle. Wolfing it down in a few moments, she excitedly begged for more as I realised she hadn't eaten yet!

"No wonder you're hungry girl!" I smiled at Silver, "You haven't eaten in ages!"

Setting the box on the ground, I left her to help herself - "Don't make yourself sick though." - and began to explore the rest of the room. As I began to walk around the room, I realised with a jolt that this was the same room me and Silver had come to when we first met - before I'd chosen her as my starting Pokémon. Which reminded me... Professor Sycamore had been on the phone, not long before he'd been kidnapped by Team Rocket! I wracked my brain - desperately trying to remember what I'd heard him talking about. I vaguely remembered him saying something about something being worse that last year... when Team Flare had used Zygarde to destroy Lumiose City! Searching my memories, I suddenly realised I'd heard a small scratching sound. I hadn't realised at the time - but it must have been the sound of a pencil on paper! He must've written down what he'd been talking about!

"Silver!" I called excitedly, waiting for her to trot to my heels, just as I turned to head out the door - a glint caught my eye. A small black box lay on the desk - only ever so slightly open - two gleaming orbs nestled in foam lay inside. One was small, and shone with the colours of the rainbow, with a small insignia seemingly trapped inside that reminded me a little of a strand of DNA. The other - much larger - was a deep red, with gentle shades of brown and purple. The insignia on this one looked more like toothpaste, and was yellow and white - quite contrasting to the black symbol on the smaller orb. I felt drawn to it, as if something else was in control of my body - making me walk towards the box. With gentle, shaking fingers, I opened the box fully and carefully removed the orbs from inside. Running my fingers over their smooth edges, I couldn't help but wonder what they were. Having filled herself reasonably, Silver came over to see what I was looking at. As my first two fingers came to rest on top of the smaller sphere and Silver placed her paw on the larger one - thousands of images began running through my brain. Hundreds of Delphox, lined up in a row, advancing on a long line of humans - then several Delphox, stood with other Pokémon, watching an extraordinarily tall man climb a great white machine, before a beam of light seared through the air, enveloping hundreds of Pokémon - from Lucarios, to Charizards, including Delphoxs. I watched, as they formed into spheres, just like the one Silver was touching, and being scattered across the earth. I heard screams - both Pokémon and human - screams of agony, pain shooting through their bodies screams of trainers, as their Pokémon turned on them swiftly destroying them. I saw trainers, male and female, with their Delphoxs, as the Pokémon glowed as if they were evolving. A few final shrieks filled my ears as the horrifying scenes before me faded away, replaced by the room I was stood in. Slowly, the inhumane screaming quieted in my ears, and I shook my head to try and make the images go away, to try to un-see what I'd seen. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Quicksilver do the same, taking her paw off the large orb. I copied her, taking my fingers off the smaller sphere, and as I did so, all memories of what I'd seen faded to nonexistence. Unsure of why, I speedily swept up both stones and shoved them into my pockets - though I felt a twinge of guilt about taking them. Now the atrocities the stones had shown me had gone, I once more remembered what I'd been thinking about - that Professor Sycamore must've written down what he'd talked about on the phone when I'd overheard him! With a rush of excitement, I exited the room and began searching for the door Sycamore had been behind. I soon found it, and eagerly tried the handle - hoping against hope that it was unlocked... but it wasn't. My disappointment manifested itself into my shoulder slamming against the door - like that was going to help. Obviously, it didn't, but it did leave me with a very sore arm. Silver looked up at me - obviously wondering how she'd ended up with such an idiotic trainer - and pointed to the key in the lock with her paw. Feeling rather stupid - "Let's pretend that didn't happen - ok Silver?" - I tentatively reached out and turned the key, which, praise Helix, worked. I pushed the door open and stepped inside jubilantly, eager to find out what Prof. Sycamore had been talking about on the phone. The seemingly unused office was littered with hundreds of scraps of paper; notes and letters alike. How on earth was I going to find one specific note amongst all this mess?

"And I thought my room was messy." I muttered under my breath, "It's good for Professor Sycamore that my mum's never seen this room!"

Thankfully for me and Quicksilver, the desk in the corner of the room was relatively clean; a clear sign that someone had been sat there, and I'd be willing to bet that it wasn't Mary. A couple of bits of paper were stranded around the edge of the desk, but there was one sat dead in the centre. A short note, evidently written in a hurry, sat slightly askew in the middle of the desk immediately drew my attention, to my utmost surprise and annoyance however - I couldn't read a single word! I felt like it was in an ancient language, but it certainly wasn't old Kalosian as I'd learnt that a couple of years back. But whatever it was, I was sure it was this paper that I wanted. And Professor Sycamore must've written in this language for a reason! Maybe to hide the message, so no one else could read it? I slumped down in the chair defeatedly, and suddenly spotted a phone lying on the side of the desk.

'He must've used that phone!' I thought excitedly, 'Which means if I check the call log I'll be able to find out who he was talking to! And maybe they can tell me what they were talking about.'

Carefully I folded up the note, which might still come in handy, and popped it in my pocket before picking up the phone to check the call log. I was just turning it on when I heard footsteps in the corridor, sharp and fast. Whoever it was, was coming this way! Hurriedly I stuffed the phone into my other pocket, just before... Looker came through the door!? What had he been doing?

"Oh, James right?" He asked, his deadpan tone unnerving.

I answered with a silent nod.

"I've just been looking for info on why Team Rocket could've kidnapped the professor." Looker continued, "You haven't seen any recently written notes have you? Writing in code perhaps?"

The note I couldn't read felt like it was burning a hole through my pocket, as I swiftly shook my head. "If I do later though, I'll bring it straight to you." I lied through my teeth. I don't know why, but for whatever reason I felt that under no circumstances should Looker get his hands on this note.

"Good boy," the inspector said, obviously not meaning it, "Now scurry along and find your girlfriend... sorry... friend." Looker corrected himself as I glared at him, "And tell her you both should meet me in the foyer. ASAP."

I nodded mutely and set off - hoping against hope that there wasn't anything else in there that I'd missed, because if there was and Looker found it...

I found Sky quickly enough; she was sat on a stepping stone in the middle of the river in the Pokémon conservatory, playing with the Pokémon. The hole in the roof caught my eye as I opened the door, and I just stood there in the doorway for a few seconds, letting stray tears roll down my cheeks as I remembered what had happened here. Wiping my tears away, I turned to face Sky. "Looker is looking for us!" I called, getting her attention.

"Okay, I'll be right there." She called back, standing up and jumping on the rocks.

"Careful." I said warningly, as I could see how slippery the rocks were. Even from this distance I could tell Skylar was rolling her eyes.

"I'm fi..." The rest of her sentence was cut short by her slipping on the rocks and falling face forward onto the banking, her feet dangling in the water.

I immediately burst into uproarious laughter, giggling away as Sky spat out grass and dirt.

"I warned you!" I managed to get out between chuckles.

"Don't help me up then." Sky grumbled, still lying on her stomach on the grass. Continuing to laugh, I walked towards her and pulled her up off the ground, earning a small slap on the wrist for my troubles. With Prince trailing behind us, we then headed for the foyer to see Looker.


	14. The Prisoner's Tour

**A/N : Apologies for the long wait, but the Rise of Rocket is back!**

 **James' POV:**

I was still giggling at Sky as I picked her up and we headed to the foyer, but I quickly sobered up when I thought of the scrap of paper still sat in my pocket. _'What on Earth was I thinking?!'_ I chided myself, _'Why didn't I give this note to Inspector Looker? This could help him find the professor – and in turn my parents!'_ But really, I knew why I hadn't given that paper to the Looker. _'I wonder…'_ I thought absentmindedly, _'If it was him, Officer Jenny or Mary who lied to us? But then again, why would any of them lie? Its not like he knows I was there that night…'_

* * *

The room was darker than Darkrai and quieter than silence. The only decoration was a single chair, chained to the centre of the room. A man in his mid thirties was strapped to it, thick ropes binding his hands behind his back. Large leather straps were binding his legs to the legs of the chair, which were still dripping from the salt water that had been sloshed over the man less than an hour ago. A red strip of cloth was tied tightly round his head as a gag. His chin was resting on his chest and his eyes were closed, but he wasn't asleep. He'd quickly learnt that to avoid more pain he couldn't be caught unawares. A door in the corner creaked open and light flooded into the room, temporarily blinding the man. A short, sharp laugh echoed around the steel cube as the blinding brightness from the door outlined a figure, his Mean Look alighting upon the man in the chair. As he walked into the room and pushed the door closed, gentle lights began to glow from the roof. The prisoner lifted his head slightly, so as to stare his captor in the eye.

"Ah. My favorite prisoner." The older man sighed. "You know Augustine, I really hoped you'd come around and help us. Clearly that hasn't been the case." He continued.

The captive pushed franticly against the gag with his tongue, the ferocity in his eyes clearly betraying what he'd like to do once he got his hands on his captor.

The older man rolled his eyes as his prisoner foamed at the mouth as he tried to talk.

"Oh, can you not speak, Augustine?" he asked, his words as smooth as honey to the ear and as easy to swallow as thorns. Delving a hand into his pocket, he pulled out a small pocket knife, slipping the blade out of its casing. Augustine visibly recoiled at the sight of his reflection in the blade – his dark hair unruly and wet, his clothes tattered and torn, messy hair sprouting from his chin. Regaining curiosity he peered at the smooth, shiny blade once more. Two dull grey, almost lifeless grey orbs peered back at him, all the fight and desire to go on drained. Augustine let his head hang low, as the full realization of how bad his situation was hit him in the gut. Taking advantage of his captives state, the older man leaned forwards and sliced straight through the gag that had been pushing into Augustine's mouth. As the red cloth fell to the ground, air began seeping in between the dry, colourless lips of the captive, shaking him out of his despair. Slowly he raised his eyes and stared his captor in the eyes, a strange mixture of feelings displayed on his face.

"Why?" croaked Augustine, his quiet voice slipping out from between his dry, cracked lips.

Ignoring his question, the older man went on to slice through the ropes and leather that still bound Augustine, until the prisoner was free to get up and walk around – which he did gladly.

"Now then," the older man continued, gesturing to the door he'd opened whilst Augustine was testing that he could still stand on his legs, "It's time we gave you a tour of this place."

* * *

"And here, Augustine, is where you'll carry out your work for me."

Reaching out Augustine wrapped his fingers around the handle of the door to his soon-to-be office. As he swung the door open he was greeted by an extensive laboratory, large machines lining the walls already whirring, the floor had been freshly shined and the light of the sun streamed in through the large double windows, bouncing off the dark black floor. The scent of science drifted pleasantly into his nostrils, reminding him of home.

"Of course you'd have as many helpers and resources as you need," Augustine's captor continued, "Oh and this." Augustine turned around to see his kidnapper holding up a fresh lab coat, crisp and as white as snow, and an exact copy of the one that had been torn of him by those brutes that captured him. Eagerly he ran forward and snatched the coat from his 'new boss'. Slipping it on, he found that it fit perfectly; pushing his hands down into the pockets he discovered a few syringes that would be very useful for his work here.

"And," continued his boss, "That's not even the best part!" with a smile, he led Augustine across the floor to the double windows. "Look" was all he said.

Tears began to form in Augustine's eyes. "The town where I was born." He croaked out.

"Yes, I thought you'd like a nice view whilst you work. And maybe, if you work hard, I might make you Mayor when I take over the world."

A small smile spread over Augustine's face as he turned to his new boss. "Thank you very much for the view."

His captor smiled and turned back to look out through the window, he'd done it.

"But I'm afraid it's going to be the last one you ever see!" Augustine continued, rage permeating his words as he pulled the needle from his pocket and launched himself at his tormentor, arm outstretched so as to hit him in the face.

Swift as can be, his captor slid to the side and drew his pocketknife once more. As Augustine fell past him, the blade caught his arm, tearing through the soft fabric of the lab coat and biting the skin. Sirens blared as armed grunts came bursting through the door of the lab.

"You fool!" the older man yelled in the face of his prisoner, "We could've worked together, you wouldn't have suffered any more! And now look at what you've made me do! You've made me get me knife all dirty with your blood!" Taking a deep breath he turned to head towards the door. "Knock him out!" he commanded the grunts harshly, "Then when he comes round he'll find out why he should've accepted my offer!"

Ten grunts surrounded Augustine, a syringe filled with anesthetic at the ready.

"YOU'RE EVIL!" He screamed, "YOU WILL BE TOPPLED FROM YOUR PRECARIOUS PERCH GIOVANNI! BUT YOU ARE TOO MAD TO CARE!" Finally the grunts knocked him out and dragged him out of the room.

"I'm not evil…" Giovanni whispered into the silence that was left…

"…I'm oh so much worse."


	15. A Place To Begin

**Sky's POV:**

After James picked me up from my slip up, we made our way to where he said Looker was. But he looked devoid of his recent vigor and... uncomfortable. He hardly spoke, and kept his eyes ahead of him. For a moment I thought I did something wrong, but remembered how much he had been sincerely laughing when I fell over. I was still a little peeved at that.

As the time stretched on as we were walking in silence, I decided that whatever happened was none of my business. Unfortunately for me, my decision didn't stick in my mind for long.

"What is the matter with you this morning? One minute you're laughing at me falling, the next minute you act like I'm invisible."

James halted and looked slightly surprised at the question, as if Quicksilver had just asked him it. From the annoyed look on her face at his silence, she might have well had. He stumbled over his words slightly, which only served to make him look even more suspicious.

"N-n-nothing! I-I don't know what you're t-talking ab-about."

I raised an eyebrow and rolled my eyes at the same time.

"Okay then." I sighed. We continued walking in silence. I wasn't bothered, in fact I was lavishing in the silence after the hectic few days I had had. Just closing my eyes made me fall into a calming daze.

That was until I heard a voice in my head that made me stop completely.

James carried on walking for a few seconds, not noticing that I had all but stopped breathing. He, in fact had just reached the door to where Looker was, and then he turned round and saw me.

"What's the matter?" He asked.

"I just thought I heard something. It's nothing." I said as fast as lightning.

It seemed like James was about to argue, but he just shrugged it off and opened the door. I jogged up to him and looked through the door as he entered. My heart skipped a beat as I then grabbed James by the collar and pulled him back, him in response making a strangled choking noise.

"Wh-what was that for?" He exclaimed, trying to catch up with my stumbling form.

That voice in my head. It wasn't in my head.

"She's here." I whispered to myself.

"Who?" James inquired, before I slapped him round the head.

"Ow!" He cried.

"Sh!" I hissed, before leaning against the door. I could hear her voice clearer than any other.

 _"Well I don't care if the silly professor has gotten himself missing! My daughter is on her own in Lumiose City and I want you to find her!"_

I was already backing away from the door and half way down the corridor as she uttered the last word. James just stood there, completely confused. He went to call my name, but evidently remembered the slap so he just raced after me and stopped me from exiting the corridor.

"Who is she?" He whispered calmly.

I slumped down to the ground and put my head in my hands. I could sense James' panic as he kneeled down to my level.

"Sky?" He softly said.

"She's my mother."

James' eyes nearly popped out of his head.

"Wait, really?"

"Yes. I don't know why I'm surprised, she's relentless."

"Okay well. Uh... I'm gonna see if she's gone and then we can get out of Lumiose City, alright?"

I peered up at him.

"You'd leave Lumiose City for me? We've just met."

He ran his fingers through his messy hair, a thoughtful look on his face.

"Well I doubt my parents are here, plus I need to get stronger to save them. If you want we can train together. I was thinking of heading somewhere with a gym so we could get stronger. That's if you... wanted to..."

He looked away bashfully. I smiled slightly.

"Sounds good."

"Huh?"

"I said, sounds good. Let's get going then."

I shot back up onto my feet. James smirked and headed to the door without a word. He peeked through the crack in the door.

"I don't see her."

"She's sneaky." I murmured. "But okay. Can you go through first?"

James nodded and cautiously entered the room, as if my mother was a wild Tauros. To be fair, that was an accurate description.

"She's gone." He called back, to which I sighed in relief. "But wait a little bit."

I looked on in confusion as he came back in and listened closely. I approached him and adopted the same position against the door. I could barely make out some words Looker was saying.

"We may have to go to more extreme measures to find him. It seems like him and that kid's parents have just disappeared of the face of the earth. We have no leads."

"But the man you were talking about... we have no idea if he's safe or if he's reliable enough to contact. And you say he knows the Pokémon Celebi?"

"You have to trust me on this. I've known him for years and I'd never doubt what he says. He's known in the city for having ties with powerful legendary Pokémon."

"We have to think of the safety of the Pokémon and our-"

"He is our only hope Officer Jenny. Do you want to lose our only hope of a lead because of your anxiety?"

"That's a little harsh." I whispered to James. He nodded.

I heard Officer Jenny sigh. Then I felt someone touch my shoulder.

"What are you two doing?"

We both shot out of our skin and cried out, scaring the poor woman behind us. We spun around and gave Mary sheepish looks. James spluttered so I jumped in.

"We didn't want to interrupt Inspector Looker and Officer Jenny." I quickly said. She smiled softly in reply.

"You certainly are polite kids. Not like that woman that came over earlier. I get that she's worried for her daughter but personally I think that the professor's safety and your parents, James, are a little more important. Oh, I hope that didn't sound rude."

I smiled brightly, finally glad someone felt that way.

"Not at all." I agreed.

All three of us entered through the door, the new suspicious aura around Looker made me and James hesitant to approach him but we were interested in what he would say to us.

"So, what are you planning to do then, Inspector Looker?" Mary asked him.

"We're going to be heading to Coumarine City to contact an old trustworthy friend of mine." Looker explained. When he said 'trustworthy' he gave Officer Jenny a side-glance. "He should be able to aid us with the case. Rest assured I will do everything in my power to get the professor and James' parents back."

I gave him my best smile.

"So what should I do?" James asked him.

"Well James I think you should busy yourself battling. I can tell you will be a fine trainer, so leave the worrying to me. I will do everything I can to help your parents."

James looked agitated. I would too if someone had told me to not even worry about my parents if they were in danger. Even my mother. She may have been a nutjob but she was still my mother.

"Okay." He said through gritted teeth.

Looker spoke a few ignored words to Mary and left with Officer Jenny trailing behind like a Lillipup. Me and James said our goodbyes to Mary and left the lab, being cautious of a rogue mother on the loose. James was evidently still annoyed at Looker so I decided to break the tension.

"When are we leaving for Coumarine?"

James was slightly taken aback at my forwardness but still laughed and smirked at me.

"I was thinking right after we maybe stop off at a shop and pick up some items for our travel. If you still wanted to come with me."

"Why wouldn't I?" I inquired.

He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

"I put you in a lot of danger just being around me. And I can only assume it's going to get worse. I don't want that for you."

His heartfelt response shocked me. I decided to ease his embarrassment.

"Are you kidding me?! I've had more fun over the past few days than I've had in years. Sure it's been hectic but I like adventure. Plus you're pretty useless alone."

He started to chuckle, and I smiled right back at him. It was nice seeing him happy after what he was going through. And his laugh was the nicest sound I had heard in a long time.

We headed down the street together, Prince now out of his Pokéball and in my arms, snuggling against me in the slight breeze. We reached a small shop next to a Pokémon center and stocked up on Pokéballs and health items. We even picked up some packets and cans of food for the trip. When we were finished, we only had a short amount of money left, but James assured me that being a Pokémon trainer would pay when we started competitive battling.

"I mean, neither of us have parents that can give us money... no offense."

"None taken. But if we are good at battling, and I think you are pretty good, we can enter small competitions."

"I think you're good too." I mumbled back, my cheeks dusting with red.

"Anyway, we'll be fine."

"If you're sure." I replied uncertainly.

"Now, let's get going to Coumarine City before Looker, and find Celebi!"

"So to get to Coumarine City we have to go through Route 13. We're definitely not going through Kalos in order, that's for sure." I said, holding up a paper map of Kalos.

James had a working Pokédex but for some reason chose to rely on my navigation skills. That was not a good idea as the map flew about in the breeze and I struggled to pinpoint where we were. We were just outside the entrance to the tunnel leading to Route 13.

"You know what? Let's just wing it." I said, angrily folding up the map and placing it back in my bag. "I'm sure it won't be that bad."

We walked through the tunnel with a new sense of zeal for our purpose. That was, until we saw the road ahead. All we could see was orange sand, and the scorching sun beating down on us, the nippy breeze seemingly vanished into thin air.

James looked at me annoyed.

"'We'll just wing it', hey?"

"How was I supposed to know the orange color meant desert. Usually deserts in the movies are yellow."

The boy sighed and started to walk.

"Whatever, let's just get this over and done with."

"Well don't give me attitude." I retorted.

It had been a good few hours since we had left on Route 13. We had started the journey talking and chatting like normal, but after an hour we were too hot to even speak. Turns out a trip in the desert is not the best place to start a brand-new journey with a person you barely know. I was ready to ditch James after two hours and go back, but didn't want to be alone out there, especially being in constant fear of being kidnapped.

Around two hours into the trip our water was running low. We hadn't packed enough for the heat, and we were becoming more irritable by the minute. Prince didn't help either, he just kept moaning even more than James.

When we'd been travelling for two-and-a-half hours we thought we saw a body of water. James got all excited and got me excited too. We both gave our last water bottles to our respective Pokémon and chased after what we thought was water. Turns out it was just the heat getting to us, and James had lead me to a pile of sand to drink. He got a belt around the ear hole for that.

A few more times we (more so James) had been tricked by the heat and we were becoming weaker and weaker by the minute. All sense of motivation was gone, even for James, and I was ready to curl up and sleep.

It took us four hours before we finally found some sort of civilization. It was a group of caravans and some Pokémon surrounding it. We thought it was another clever mind trick by the sun, but as we got closer to this 'mirage' noises started to dance in my ears. I thought the heat really had got to me before James said he heard them too. We then made a dash for the caravans we saw and practically collapsed on the doorstep of them. Luckily for us the owner was a kindly man named Talen. He had been very generous with us and we were certainly grateful.

"Are you guys ready?" Vernetta cried out, her and her grandfather Talen opposite us on a makeshift battlefield.

The sun was setting, bathing us in a pinky orange glow. It was a little cooler since it was coming to the evening but it was still warmer than Lumiose City was, so me and James were both in our t-shirts and I even changed into shorts. My hair was tied tightly up into a high ponytail, and James was just his usual messy self. Prince and Silver were in front of us, adopting our battle ready position.

"Yeah we are!" I exclaimed excitedly. This would count as my first proper battle against another trainer since Butch and Cassidy didn't technically hit the mark for trainers.

Opposite us stood Talen and Vernetta's Pokémon; Torkoal and Litleo. They were both very excited, obviously eager to battle more than just desert ground types.

"Alright then!" Commanded Talen. "Let the battle start!"

"Litleo use ember on the Ralts!" Cried Vernetta.

James then directed,

"Silver, use scratch on the Torkoal!"

I found it weird that Valen was silent throughout this first round of attacks, but I assumed he was strategizing.

"Prince, teleport over to the Torkoal!" I directed, watching in relief as my Pokémon evaded the Litleo's attack.

"James, you focus on the Litleo. Torkoal has worse special defense. Scratch won't do a thing!" I cried, seeing Silver struggle to claw at the tank of the Pokémon.

He complied and his Fennekin bounded over and started to battle the Litleo. My attention was focused on the most powerful Pokémon in the field: Talen's Pokémon.

"Prince, use double team, then confusion!"

Talen simply kept his emotionless expression whilst my Ralts did as I said. It creeped me out slightly. As Prince and his copies powered up confusion, he finally said something.

"Withdraw, then smog."

I watched in panic as the Torkoal disappeared into his shell, which caused the confusion to be evaded, and then plumes of smog pile out of the shell. All copies of Prince disappeared and the real one stood fearfully on the battlefield. It hit him before I could say another word, but luckily didn't poison him.

As it cleared, I saw Prince holding up just fine. In fact, I could tell he was very happy.

'Let's get 'em!' He cried, which made me chuckle.

"Okay then, Prince, try surrounding it with copies of you."

Prince looked a little confused at my request, but complied. He circled the Torkoal with multiple versions of him. Talen smirked a little and commanded,

"Fire spin!"

The Torkoal started to spin around on its shell and fire shot out of it. I panicked and shouted,

"Teleport on top of him!"

Prince only looked more bewildered but did as I told him.

"Use confusion on top of him!"

Prince readied his pink move and fired down on the Torkoal. It let out a cry and started to move around a little more, but because it was so slow he couldn't get Prince off. Prince fired confusion again and hit the Torkoal.

I thought it was going well until I heard James' panicked voice.

"Sky, look out!"

Suddenly, Vernetta's Litleo came crashing into Prince, causing him to tumble onto the ground. I really wanted to go and pick him up, but Litleo was readying another attack, as was torkoal. I looked over to Quicksilver and saw her running over, yelping slightly. She joined Prince's side.

Me and James thought the battle was over until both our Pokémon started to ready another move. Quicksilver fired out another ember, aiming for Litleo, but Prince fired up a move I had never seen him do before. He let out a noise that even made my ears ring.

"Disarming voice!" I shouted in joy.

The ember Silver had used hit only Litleo, but disarming voice hit both opposing Pokémon. Litleo tumbled to the ground and fainted.

Dust clouded our vision for a second, before we saw Talen's torkoal still standing there.

"What?!" James exclaimed. "How?!"

"Lava plume!" Talen commanded.

Before me and James could even blink, a wave of lava came bursting out of Torkoal's shell and mouth and swept up our two Pokémon. They both dropped down to the ground, completely knocked out. I rushed over to Prince and scooped him up, as did James with Quicksilver. We heard a hearty chuckle come from Talen.

"That was a good battle. You two work together well. But you could not defeat my dear Torkoal."

James just smiled.

"No we couldn't! He was so strong. I want to come back later on in our journey and battle again. We will get stronger, Talen. Just you wait and see!"

"Thanks again for letting us stay, Talen." James said tiredly.

I was already half asleep on the makeshift bed on the sofa. James was on the floor after he had argued with me for five minutes straight. I was encased in blankets despite the painful heat surrounding the caravans. I just wanted to be comfortable enough to get to sleep easily. However the thought of another nightmare made sleep seem like the last thing I'd want to do.

I was lying in bed for an hour before I started to drift off. James was already fast asleep, a slight snore coming from his sleeping form. Quicksilver was resting on top of him, healing from the battle we had just had a couple hours earlier. Prince was on the head of the sofa; also inside a blanket sandwich sleeping what I assumed was soundly.

That was until he hopped down onto my stomach. I squealed a little at the sudden movement from him, and he just giggled quietly.

"Why aren't you sleeping?" I whispered to him, stroking his little head.

'I could feel that you were unhappy.' He answered back, being serious for a second. 'How can I be calm when my partners' not?'

I felt like bursting into tears.

"Well every time I close my eyes I can see everything I'm afraid of, all jumbled up into a big bad monster."

I chuckled dryly.

"That sounds childish I know..."

'No it doesn't. I've seen many humans have bad dreams like that. I can help.'

Prince then glowed a dark pink and I suddenly felt calmer. I wasn't sure what was happening but I enjoyed the first time I had felt truly safe in years.

If I had stayed awake a little longer, I would have known he was using an egg move; synchronize.

Except it wasn't hurting me, it was healing me.

 **A/N:** Whats this? Another chapter already? I hope you enjoyed this chapter, theres plenty more to come! :P


	16. The Eternal Badlands

We'd been traveling along Route 13 for a while now. My lips were dry and my vision was hazy. I heard Sky panting like a Furfrou beside me, her long black hair trapping the heat and preventing her from cooling down whatsoever. For once I was glad of my short hair! It let what little breeze there was drift along the back of my neck, cooling me somewhat. Silver and Prince had shared the last few drops of water a few miles back, leaving me and Sky wishing for something to drink other than the occasional bead of sweat that dropped into our mouths. Just then I spotted something on the horizon.

"Skylar! Look!" I cried, my dry throat making me sound like a Croagunk with a cold!

Wearily, Sky lifted her head to see what I was getting excited at. Her eyes widened when she spotted the trio of caravans, the sun bouncing off their blue roofs and the small windows set into the yellow sides. A pair of Gogoats was leaping around merrily, whilst a rather small Tyrunt watched them sadly from the sidelines. The most important thing however, was the people milling around near the caravans. Because where there are people, there's bound to be water.

"Come on Sky!" I croaked, "Let's run for it!"

Sky hung her head in defeat, "Ignore it James," she said in a flat tone, "It's just a mirage, just like the last one."

Several miles back, we'd thought we had seen an oasis, so we gave Prince and Quicksilver the last of the water and then sprinted for what we thought we saw. Unfortunately for us, it was just a mirage - leaving us to continue walking the Lumiose Badlands with no water left.

Hanging my head in defeat, I continued to walk in silence, trying to forget the colourful caravans, and the Pokémon, and the people... and the water!

After a few more strides, I couldn't resist anymore. Raising my head, I was surprised to see that the mirage was still there, and the details were clearer than ever! And not only that, but I could hear the baaing of the Gogoats, and the chatter of the figures wandering around in front of us.

"Sky," I said cautiously, "I know that mirages are very convincing... but they don't make sound. Do they?"

"No James." She sighed, "they don't."

"Then why can I hear them?" I asked her, hoping she'd lift her head and realise what I had.

"Because." She began, before stopping short - both in speech and in movement. "Wait, you can hear them?"

I nodded excitedly.

"So can I!" She grinned. No more words were needed before we both began bolting for the caravans.

"You're lucky you found us." Talen mused. The old man had immediately picked us up and got us some water when me and Sky had collapsed at the door of his caravan. "You wouldn't have lasted much longer without water. Those mirages are deadly."

I nodded - we knew that from experience.

"Mhm!" Chimed Vernetta, Talen's granddaughter, as she refilled Sky's glass. "We often have to help weary travellers who haven't brought enough water."

"Of course, it hasn't always been this way." Talen continued, causing Sky to choke on her drink in surprise.

"Really?" She asked, "I thought the Lumiose Badlands had always been like this!"

Setting himself down on the steps leading up to his caravan, Talen prepared to tell the tale. Me and Sky sat cross-legged on the floor with Vernetta.

"Of course, barely anyone remembers what it was like back then - but our family has always traveled these roads, from long before it became the Lumiose Badlands. Back when flowers covered the ground like a carpet, and Fletchlings' songs could be heard on the wind, whilst the tallest trees you ever saw towered above you head. My ancestors and their Pokémon were some of the first to camp here. My great great great great great great great great great great great great great great grandmother planted a large garden of flowers that soon blossomed in the rich earth, their red and black petals unfurling and basking in the beautiful sunlight that shone through the leaves of the great trees. As they always do, several Floette came and danced as the well-tended flowers bloomed. They were joined by a young Flabebe, who had not yet chosen its flower. When it saw the flowers, it gently picked one, choosing it. My ancestors were overjoyed - for many people believe that if you witness a Flabebe choosing its flower, good luck will follow. Over the years, my ancestors continued to travel these roads - often seeing the very Flabebe that had chosen what came to be known as the eternal flower. A long time passed and many things happened, cars were invented, and a Great War took place. The war was devastating - many cities were destroyed and hundreds, if not thousands, of Pokémon were killed. This area suffered greatly as well. The beautiful forest, the gentle Pokémon, my ancestors flowers... all gone."

"So that's what happened?" Sky interrupted. "That war all those hundreds of years ago that my grandparents told me about. That destroyed this place?"

Talen shook his head grimly. "Unfortunately, it was something much, much worse.

You see - this place grew again, but not on its own. Celebi, a mythical Pokémon from Johto, traveled here to help the forest - which had been the home of many different Pokémon - grow back to its former glory. Assisted by the legendary Xerneas, Celebi did just that, bringing beauty back to a barren land. With its tender help, the trees once more grew taller than any trees in Kalos, and the ground underfoot was once more carpeted with flowers - including my ancestors' eternal flowers. Whilst Celebi tended the beauty of the natural world that flourished in the forest, Xerneas worked to restore the lives of the Pokémon that had been killed in the aftermath of the war. Birdsong came back to route 13, and fish Pokémon swam the streams once more, and grass Pokémon hid in the bushes. Floette began appearing once more, to dance as flowers bloomed, joined by the Flabebe that held the eternal flower. All was well again and beauty rose throughout the land once more.

But, legend says there was a warning. If ever man was foolish enough to destroy such beauty again, then cursed be the land! No human would be able to sow seed, or plant trees there. And by the name of Arceus they swore that no Pokémon - wild or trained - would assist the foolish humans in attempting to right their wrong, when it was already too late.

Well life continued for those who lived in the surrounding areas, and almost all of them forget the serious warning that Xerneas and Celebi had issued - my ancestors being some of the few that remembered. Several years passed and man became greedier than ever before. I remember well the day they announced they were building a power plant in the forest. My grandfather warned them - he reminded them what happened during the war - what had happened to the land. He told them of the warning, of what could result from this terrible idea - but they wouldn't listen. They tossed him out, calling him crazy for believing in Pokémon such as Xerneas and Celebi. So they carried on with their work, and each day the power plant came closer to being built, the closer my grandfather came to going insane of anger. Eventually, we left the forest, heeding my grandfather's advice about the power plant. Sure enough - the first time they turned the plant on; Xerneas' warning came to fruition. The news said it was faulty wiring. I'm no electrician, so I don't know what really caused it - but I know what it caused. An electric surge swept through the area, devastating the land in a way that hadn't happened since the Great War. The forest was gone. Scorched to ashes by the electromagnetic waves, not even the stumps were left. The grass and all the flowers were destroyed too - along with all the Pokémon that lived there. It was a terrible day. The workers who survived say they saw Xerneas stood where the forest once did, as the sharp north winds whipped the dust into a fury around it. They also said that Arceus was watching, stationed in the clouds of watched with tears in its eyes as the ashes - all that remained of the Pokémon who once lived there - blew away, far across Kalos, over the ocean, and to Arceus knows where. Then Xerneas turned and left this land for the last time, as its parting words rang out in the heads of the workers who'd tried to apologise to it, worship it even, to stop it from leaving - to ask it to help the land once more.

"Man shall never heal this burnt ground. By the name of Arceus, no Pokémon shall help mans useless attempts to save this dying land. Killers..."

I watched as the sun set over the horizon on route 13. Talen and his family had invited us to stay the night in their storage caravan - which was currently empty - and said they'd give us a lift to the next town in the morning. As the red rays of the sunset shone into the sky, I couldn't help but think they looked like the blood of the Pokémon that had been killed by mans insolence. After the sun had set completely over the hills on the horizon, I turned and made my way back to the caravans.

"James! Come quickly! We are going to practice our show!" Called Arletta - Vernetta's mother.

"Show?" I queried, intrigued as to what show could be practiced in the pitch-blackness of night.

"Oui!" She said, using the old Kalosian they often spoke in. "You will see. You will see."

I sat on a log next to Sky, the lack of electric lights meaning the sky was full of stars - way more than I ever used to see in a Lumiose City with my parents... my parents... where were they now? Were they ok? Safe? Alive...? I felt a single salty tear drip down my face as these thoughts flooded my head. Sky noticed as she shuffled closer to me to comfort me if she needed to.

"Any idea what this show is?" She asked me in a whisper.

"Not a clue!" I shrugged; glad to take my mind off what could be happening to my parents right now. "But whatever it is - it must be able to be performed at night."

"Actually, it can only be performed at night!" Commented Vernetta as she sat down beside me.

That just left me even more confused! Thankfully, the show was starting, so I didn't have to wonder for long. The first sign that the show was starting was when all the lanterns went out - leaving us sat in the dark. The next thing I saw was Aloysius - Vernetta's father - walking out from behind the storage caravan wearing a pair of tight dark green trousers, slightly frayed at the ends, and a dark blue shirt. He was accompanied by his Houndoom, its horns reflecting the starry sky above us. In his right hand, Aloysius was holding a long wooden pole, with cloth wrapped around both ends. Besides me Vernetta's knee was bouncing up and down in excitement, obviously knowing what came next.

"Houndoom! Lance-flammes!" Aloysius yelled in old Kalosian. He held one end of the pole in front of Houndoom's mouth as his Pokémon let out a massive blast of flames, setting the cloth alight.

Me and Sky gasped audibly as Aloysius began spinning the pole around his fingers - going faster and faster, leaving flaming circles in my vision. Then he began to swing it around his body, twirling the stick in such a way that the flames never touched him. Slowing the stick to a stop, Aloysius held it horizontally in front of him, the end still burning brightly. Sky began to clap, and I soon followed suit, but it soon became clear this wasn't the end!

"Houndoom! Lance-flammes!" He cried again. This time the flames lit the cloth on the other side, leaving Aloysius with a pole that was burning from both ends, the lack of wind letting the smoke drift straight upwards. Then, with slow, deliberate moves, he began to spin it again. Faster and faster the wooden pole spun in his fingers, the fires mesmerising.

"Un autre!" Aloysius yelled after a minute or so. At this, Arletta walked around the corner wearing a long dark blue dress, with silver stars sewn on, and dark red edging the base, carrying another flaming pole. This she threw to her husband - who miraculously caught it! With one in each hand, he began spinning them in different directions, as Arletta's Flareon leapt around in front of him. I could only stare in amazement at this incredible feat in front of me. I could feel the heat of the flames on my face, the crackling fires echoing in my ears, lighting up the starry night sky, and leaving burning circles in my vision. Keeping the poles going at the same speed, Aloysius carefully moved backwards, leaving the 'centre stage' open. To my utmost surprise, Talen now came out from behind his caravan, two large ropes in his hands. "Torkoal! Lance-Flammes, s'il vous plaît!" He hollered, throwing a pokéball into the air. As it opened, a blinding white light seared the sky, as a dark shape formed in the centre of the whiteness. A huge gust of flames shot out from Torkoal's mouth as the Pokémon dropped to the ground. The ropes in Talen's hands were soon burning brightly, lighting up the surrounding area. The fire flickered and flashed as a gentle breeze swirled through the badlands, bringing a gentle cool with it. With excitement on his face, Talen began to swing the ropes, the fire swirling as he crossed the ropes forwards and backwards in front of him, with amazing dexterity. As Talen sped up, Aloysius and Arletta moved forward, standing either side of Talen. Slowly they began to throw the burning poles in Aloysius' hands to each other over Talen's head. Flames danced before my eyes hypnotically, the heat from each blaze swarming through the air and hitting my face full on. As the show reached its climax, Houndoom, Torkoal and Flareon all let out huge burst of fire that combined and swirled around their trainers. A spiraling inferno was reflected in my eyes as I beheld the raw power of fire types that lit up the night sky, its light drowning out that of the stars.


	17. Coumarine at Last

**A/N: I hope you enjoy this chapter! It's the last chapter of the year! Goodbye! And I'll see you next year!**

After a good nights sleep last night, I was now making sure we had everything we needed. Wild Pokémon had broken Talen's caravan wheel in the night, so instead of getting a lift, we were continuing on foot. He had very kindly given us enough water to last us to the end of the badlands however, which I split between our two bags. Picking everything up, I stumbled out of the caravan with Silver running around my feet.

"Wow, Silver sure looks rested up!" Vernetta exclaimed, which I had to agree with.

"Prince too." Sky added, to which her telepathic buddy smiled up at her.

"We'd better get going though." I sighed, leaving Sky's bag on the floor as I shouldered mine. "We really need to get there before Looker and we've already lost a day."

Skylar nodded in agreement, but I noticed Vernetta seemed to want to say something.

"Erm… um…" Vernetta began, confirming my suspicions.

"Are you alright?" Sky asked, one eyebrow raised.

"Well… I just wanted to come… with you? I mean you might get lost, and I don't get many chances to meet new trainers like you and-"

"Of course!" I interrupted, and earning a side glance from Sky.

"But… just know," Sky began. "That you may be in a little… danger, if you do…"

"I've travelled along the badlands since I was little, I can handle a harsh environment." Vernetta reassured.

"That's… not _exactly_ what she meant…" I tried to explain sheepishly. I glanced at Sky pleadingly, in the hopes she'd help with the explanation.

"Don't look at me, you're the one that caused it." She told me in no uncertain tones.

"Well that's hardly fair is it?!" I exclaimed. Rolling my eyes I started again. "Travelling with us may be dangerous because… we're sort of… beingchasedbyteamrocketandtheywannakidnapus…." I hurriedly murmured. I saw Sky slap her forehead out of the corner of my eye.

"Perhaps I should explain!" Sky cried.

"Please, be my guest." I shot back, "You try explaining to someone you just met that you are being hunted down by the largest, and evilest, criminal organization on the planet!"

"Now _that's_ a good explanation." Sky smirked, leaving my anger still smouldering.

"Ooh! That does sound exciting!" Vernetta giggled, slinging a bag over her shoulder.

"We're not kidding Vernetta." Sky insisted.

"I know." Vernetta shrugged, "But I'll be fine. Oh, and you can call me Netta."

"Alright then _Netta_!" I smiled, tossing Sky her bag. "Lets hit the road!"

With broad smiles on our faces, we began the journey towards Coumarine City, whilst several miles ahead, a certain brown trench coat clad man, accompanied by a certain green haired woman, were walking through the gates of a large city…

Five hours later, and we could see the hazy outline of a city on the horizon, the midday sun shinning down on us strongly.

"Here we are…" I breathed, before pausing to take in a deep breath, the heat pushing on my lungs. "Coumarine City."

"Don't forget though," Sky commented, "Looker could already be here, so we have to be careful."

"Doesn't mean we can't enjoy ourselves whilst we are here though!" Netta called, already racing towards the city, clearly excited to be traveling with someone other than her family.

"She's right Skylar, fun is important on a pokémon journey! Now come on, I'll race you there!" I smirked, before tearing off, kicking up a trail of dust as I went. _'Netta may be right, but don't forget,'_ I reminded myself, _'So is Sky. And we really don't want Looker finding us…'_

Despite my head start, I was soon overtaken by Sky and slowly jogged to the gates of the city, shaking my head in disbelief. "I can't believe…" I panted, "That I just… got beat… in a race by two girls!" I received a bash around the ear from Sky for that comment.

Gulping down as much oxygen as our lungs could hold, we turned our faces towards the famous Coumarine Gym. Visible from all across town, at the top of a large hill stood the most incredible sight that I had ever cast my eyes upon. A tree of immeasurable size grazed the clouds as it reared up from the ground, stretching up towards the heavens. The deep brown of the thick bark was sharply contrasted by the lush green of the leaves that crested the top of the branches that reached out across the icy blue sky. Dark green lines ran down the trunk of the majestic tree, visible to the eye from afar as mere smudges, but up close were actually thick green vines, swaying gently in the gusts of wind that blew from distant lands across the sea. Nestled on top of that mighty tree, stood the Coumarine Gym, completed invisible from the ground, but according to the books I had read, was a sandy battlefield, surrounded by larges patches of flowers, all tended to by the Coumarine Gym Leader, who specialized in Grass types. The thick roots of the breathtaking tree spread down the hill towards the city itself, a gentle bustle of shops and houses. Many people strolled past us as we stood at the entrance in wonder, chattering amongst themselves, many accompanied by grass type Pokémon. The city itself was curved in a horseshoe shape around a large bay, with a few ships sailing in and out.

Just then, we heard a giggle from behind us, and the gentle voice of a Pokémon.

"I take it you are new to Coumarine?" The voice asked.

"Oh! Er, yeah!" Netta responded quickly, spinning on her heel to come face to face with a bright pink Wigglytuff, its long ears twitching against the white hat that sat upon its head.

"I guess you must've traveled along Route 13 then!" The voice continued, as a head popped out from behind the Wigglytuff before gently pushing the Pokémon out of the way. "I'm the Nurse Joy of this town, I run the Pokémon center!" She introduced cheerfully, the pink curls of her hair bobbing as she spoke, "Just come pop by if you need somewhere to stay!"

"Oh thanks!" I smiled, "I think we might do just that later!"

"Anyways," Nurse Joy continued, brushing down her white apron, "I really must get these berries back to the Pokémon center! Goodbye!" And with that she walked off, Wigglytuff hot on her heels.

"Well…" I began, "That was…"

"Abrupt? Yeah, it was!" Sky finished for me.

"I guess we'd better carry on towards the Gym then." Netta commented, her hazel eyes drifting once more towards the great tree atop the hill.

"Yeah… I guess you're right." I agreed as we began strolling through the busy city towards the tree at its center, not noticing two tall figures that blended into the shadows in a short back road…

"What!? There's three of them now?! You only told me I had to deal with two!" a gruff voice muttered to the other figure cloaked in shadows.

"Calm yourself!" A slightly sharper voice reassured, "You still do. Ignore the auburn haired one. It's only the other two I need… _'removing' from the equation._ "

A crooked smile spread across the harsh face of the stouter man. "It'd be my pleasure." He growled.

A pair of dark brown eyes peered round the corner of the building the two were hiding behind. In the distance, just about to fade into the crowd, he could make out three young children. "James and his girlfriend wont know what hit them." The sharper voice smiled, before he pulled his long coat tighter round him and fled through the darkness of the shadows.

A soft sigh escaped from between my lips as I strolled down back towards the city with Sky, (Vernetta had gone ahead of us to make sure there was room at the Pokémon Center). We had just made it to the base of the majestic tree that housed Coumarine's Gym, only to find Ramos, the Gym Leader, there. He informed us that the gym was closed for the day, and would not be accepting any battle challenges.

"GAH!" I cried in annoyance. "Why did it have to be closed today?!" I cried at the deep orange sunset as we walked along.

"Shut up James." Sky moaned. "I've heard nothing except your constant complaining since we left the gym. Forgive me, but I'd like to actually _hear my own thoughts!_ " She yelled.

With a groan I let my head roll back, till I was staring at the wide sky, stars already beginning to shine out from between the clouds. Suddenly I felt a chill swirl around my ankles, and the oddest sensation on my feet, before I suddenly halted, nearly falling flat on my face in the process! Looking down, I discovered my feet were covered in… _ice?_

 _'_ _How can there be ice in summer?'_ I thought questioningly.

"Um… Sky?" I began, but one look forwards stopped me in my tracks a second time! Ice had also encased Sky's feet, just a few yards in front of me! Just then a gust of Icy Wind flew out from between the leaves of a nearby bush, swirling around the two of us once more. Slowly, ice began creeping up my legs, holding me tighter with every second.

"Sky!" I yelled, reaching out towards her. Ice had begun to encase her as well. "SKYLAR!" I screamed, stretching my arm as far as it would reach towards her, as ice began to freeze over my torso.

"James!" She cried, reaching back towards me as her hair froze in place. "JAMES!" She yelled, struggling to break free of her icy prison.

The icy chrysalis had now covered over my mouth so I couldn't scream any more. A single tear froze in place on my cheek as ice covered my head.

The light of the setting sun sparkled off the frozen tips of two fingers…

 _ **…**_ _ **pressed up against each other.**_


	18. A History Lesson!

**A/N: Oh my goodness thank you all soooo much for over a thousand views! It really means a lot! Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter! And please comment your opinions - I'd love to hear what you guys think! Bye! ^_^**

 **Sky's POV:**

The last thing I remembered was mine and James' screams echoing in my ears. His scared eyes bearing into mine. Us freezing over, and my vision going black.

Thinking that it was the end.

But it wasn't. My eyes were closed but my other senses told me I was certainly alive, if dazed. The floor was hard beneath me, but the sweet smell of grass and earth gave me some comfort. I didn't want to open my eyes. I didn't want to see where we were and have to face it. All I wanted to do was lie here.

But an abrupt thought entered my mind that made me sit bolt upwards: I was wearing a dress.

Although being a little tomboy, wearing a dress wasn't too bad. It was the missing part of my memory, where I put one on. And the one I had on certainly wasn't in my wardrobe, not even at home. It was a deep blue colour, much like the ocean, and wasn't a colour I ever wore. My red eyes made blue too bold to wear. Blue shoes also adorned my feet, and were a lot less comfortable than my normal ragged trainers.

I staggered to my feet, dizzily taking each step and smoothed down the dress. My fingers ran down the velvet cloth.

Then some hair entered my view and I gasped suddenly. My hair was _blonde_!

Before I could even register what I was seeing, a groan came from next to me. I spun round, and saw the body of a boy, around my age, with similar light blond hair to me messily covering his face. He had on what appeared to be old clothing like that of hundreds of years ago. It was red in colour and looked even more uncomfortable than the dress I was wearing. The outfit consisted of a red waistcoat and a white under shirt with rather frilly sleeves. He also had on red trousers that came down to his shins and long black leather boots. He even had on a long dark red cloak, acting as a thin blanket as he lay in the ground.

He started to move, and I backed away slowly.

After a minute or two his eyes finally opened, revealing blue eyes glazed over with sleep. I held my breath as his gaze fell on me. A bead of sweat dripped down my face and I gulped what moisture was left in my mouth.

"Who... who are you?" He asked, his voice hoarse, but at the same time unmistakably familiar.

"James?" I said, my voice failing to disguise my fear.

The boy in return rubbed his eyes and sat upright.

"Sky? What happened? Why do you look like that?"

"Your guess is as good as mine." I snapped back, folding my arms and huffing.

James simply rolled his eyes in response, and stood up. He inspected his outfit, evidently taking a fancy to what he was wearing. His face wore a goofy grin, as I scowled at him.

"I look so cool!" He exclaimed. "I look like a Prince."

"Prince!" I cried, remembering my poor Pokémon. I had returned him to his Pokéball just before we had been frozen over. "Where's Prince?!"

James suddenly realized that his Pokémon wasn't there either and started to look around frantically before sighing.

"I guess they're with the person that froze us?" He said sadly.

"So you remember that too," I confirmed. "That wasn't just some weird dream."

"Nope."

"And I'm guessing that whoever did that also did this?"

"Yep."

"Fantastic."

Suddenly, the sound of horses interrupted us. Across the field we were stood in, we could see a Rapidash being rode on by a woman dressed in a similar outfit to mine. Her hair was also blonde, though a shade darker than ours was. As we appeared in her line of sight, her face appeared to be relieved. She kicked the rapidash slightly, and it picked up its pace towards us.

"Princess Arabella and Prince Benedict! Whatever are you doing out here?"

Me and 'Benedict' just stood there, not quite sure what to do.

"Well?" The woman asked impatiently. "I've been looking everywhere for you!"

"Sorry," I mumbled.

"That won't work this time, young lady!" The woman scolded. "Too many times I've found you and your brother playing in these fields when you're supposed to be with your tutor. Now get on this rapidash with me and I'll take you to your lessons."

Complying with her orders, we got up onto the Pokémon, me clutching 'Benedict' around his waist, as it had been a long time since I had ridden a Pokémon. Because of the bumpy ride, I bashed into James a couple of times and buried my face into his back. Most of the ride I was blushing heavily, but remembering we were supposed to be siblings meant that I could keep my red face under control.

Soon a spectacular castle came into view and we both sat in silent awe. It's walls were tall enough to block out half the sky, and the old Kalos flag along with a few other colourful ones flapped in the wind.

Bisharp stood along the tower wall above them, as well as on the ground around the castle. They stood still as statues, as if time itself were frozen, and I didn't think anything would make the Pokémon budge unless something attacked the castle.

As we approached the grand entrance to the castle, a man in what appeared to be a cream version of what James was wearing, if slightly pooffier, walked up to us and turned to the woman.

"Your Highness," He greeted. "The King asks for your presence in the throne room."

The woman nodded with a small, tired smile. The man then turned to us.

"Princess Arabella, your sewing tutor has just arrived-"

"Good." Said the woman. "Please take her to her lesson."

"Of course your highness." The man said with a bow.

He held out his arm and I took it. Then he gently guided me down off the rapidash. I looked back and saw James panicked expression, evidently worried about being separated from me again. I tried my best to flash him a smile, but it turned into a concerned frown when panic rose in my chest also.

I heard him and who I presume was the Queen talking but I was too far away to hear it. I swallowed the lump in my throat and tried to make conversation with the man taking me to my sewing lesson. He beat me to it.

"So where were you this time, m'lady?" He said with a smirk. "I bet it was the forest again. You and master Benedict do love exploring the woods."

I simply nodded, my mouth dry. He shook his head with a smile.

"I suppose master Benedict will be scolded a little more harshly because he was meant to be with Sir Samuel in his jousting lesson. Lizzie has always been very lenient with you."

"Lizzie?" I asked quietly. The man must have heard me, as his face flushed red.

"Eliza I mean." He spluttered. I smirked. "Of course this is the third time this week. I reckon some sort of disciplinary action should be in order."

He must have noticed my panicked expression, as he chuckled.

"I'm only joking, m'lady! You're usually not so serious. Are you alright?"

"I'm sorry." I stuttered. "I just don't feel like myself today."

"That is fine, m'lady. I suppose you can only be so happy when you're meeting your future husband this afternoon."

I paused and choked on air. Future husband?!

I had caught a glance at myself in the reflection in one of the window and I looked similar to the age I was as Skylar, twelve years old.

The man chuckled again.

"I still remember master Benedict's reaction. He was not pleased!"

James won't care in the slightest, I thought to myself. Although something in my mind told me he would for some reason.

 _'_ _I would be bothered too, if he just went and married a girl'_ , I continued to think.

 _'_ _Wait what, where did that come from?'_ , I suddenly thought.

I just then shook my head and with my cheeks a little red, I continued on, wondering where James was.

We finally reached where my sewing lessons where held. The door swung open and revealed a woman in a pale pink dress and a red apron on. She slightly blushed when she saw the man I was with.

"Thank you Harold." She said, her voice wavering.

"It is a pleasure, Liz-Eliza I mean."

A smirk made its way back onto my face. If I was to accomplish anything whilst I was trapped in Princess Arabella's body, it would be getting these two lovebirds together.

"Thank you very much, Harold." I said, breaking the slight tension.

I stepped inside the humble room and Eliza waved a goodbye to Harold and sat down with me at the table.

"You've only missed a little of our time together, Bella. So you're off the hook again."

The orange haired girl gave me a wink, so I graced her with a cheeky but grateful smile.

"I am grateful... Lizzie."

She coughed slightly.

"You know, Harold speaks very highly of you." I said through my grin.

Her cheeks dusted with red as she pulled out a small square of cloth. It had a few basic patterns on it.

"Today, we're going to be doing everything you've learnt over the last few weeks all in one pattern."

I gulped. I never was good with sewing. Why couldn't I have been switched when 'Princess Arabella' first started her lessons?

I took the cloth into my shaking hands and took the needle.

"We'll start with a blanket stitch, then we can switch between that and the cross stitch to make a pattern." She announced.

Panic flew across my mind. How was I supposed to get out of this? As much as I liked Eliza, I didn't belong here, and wherever the actual Princess was I needed to find her. Chances are she must have been swapped with me, so she would be wherever the man who froze us would be. I shuddered to think.

"So..." I mused, thinking fast. "You like Harold, right?"

She looked at me a little weirdly, a blush once again forming at her cheeks.

"A little off topic, m'lady. But... yes, I do like Harry."

"Harry?" I smirked.

"I mean H-Harold!" She spluttered.

I then saw my opening.

"Maybe you should talk to him." I suggested. "If you like each other, what's stopping you from going out?"

"Going out?" Eliza replied. "That is an unusual choice of words Arabella. And it is highly unprofessional!"

"So? I could cover for you."

She looked at me in amazement.

"You would do that for me, milady?"

I smiled back, only this time it was sincere.

"Of course! Go ahead and see him! I'll say that we finished our lesson early since you're such a good teacher!"

She giggled slightly and got up. She gave me a little bow and left the room without another word. I then fistpumped the air.

 _'_ _Now to find the prince'_ , I thought.

I exited the room with caution, looking and listening out for anyone that would rat on me to the queen. Despite being my supposed mother, she did scare me a little.

 _'_ _Even as a princess in another lifetime I still can't catch a break from over-protective mothers'_ , I thought with a silent dry chuckle.

Going through the castle was a lot harder than I expected with all the guards around. I once even was seen by one of the bisharp on duty, but all it did was nod slightly and bowed. It was a relief but I knew not everyone would be so calm about me wondering the castle on my own during my tutor lessons.

But what kept me from really panicking was simply the amazing decor and the view.

The halls were lined with velvet red carpets, that were soft to the touch despite the amount of walking it had to endure. It was lined with golden thread that sparkled in the candlelight, as if it was actual solid gold.

The walls were adorned with lamps and paintings, each one making the halls alone look to be a priceless part of history. The paintings depicted various royal people, a few I recognized. I hadn't been too keen on history, at least not as much as James it seemed, but seeing the castle as it was really like hundreds of years before I was born took my breath away.

I thought in silent wonder as I thought of all the people not yet born, all the wars not yet started or won. The struggles that were yet to be endured, but were yet to shape the future. It was mind blowing to think somewhere in Kalos was my distant ancestor, living a life that I would never know. They would never know of what their future held, that along their descendant line she was born into their family.

 _'_ _Maybe it would be for best that they don't know'_ , I thought bitterly. _'Why would they be interested in a failure like me? My father and brother left me, and I've badly let down my mother, who only wanted the best future for me. She'd be better off without me anyway.'_

Tears slid down my cheeks and my fists were clenched so hard my knuckles were white. I hadn't felt this way in months, but being with James had brought it out. Not that it was his fault. He was amazing. Even though he's been through so many awful things, he still is determined to help others and be kind. I wouldn't be able to do that.

At that moment I realized that as much as I had 'helped' James, he had also helped me. I felt so ungrateful for the way he had helped me through my nightmare, and agreed to let me tag along with him out of Kalos, even if it meant being kidnapped... twice.

I slumped down against the stone wall, beneath a painting of a war I didn't recognise. I felt like it accurately described what was going on in my mind. I wanted it to stop. I wanted everything to just stop. No one would miss me.

"Sky? Are you alright?"

My head shot up and I quickly wiped off my tears. I saw James, looking on in a worried and concerned manner.

"Yeah." I choked out.

He held out his hand with a smile that made me want to punch him or smile back. Or both. I took it with a straight face, and dusted myself off.

"What were you doing on the flo-"

"I was taking a brake." I snapped harshly, before instantly regretting it. "Sorry."

"It's alright." He replied, sounding confused and almost freaked out. "Though I think we should hurry up and try to find out if there's anyone who can help us."

"Yeah." I agreed quietly. "I don't wanna have to pick a husband for Princess Arabella."

"Husband?!" James spluttered. I looked at him weirdly.

"I mean you're so young- I mean Princess Arabella's so cute- young I mean!" He tried to save himself.

I couldn't help but laugh at his panicked face. My stomach ached with the gales of laughter that spilled from my mouth. My sad tears were replaced with happy ones and once again I mentally thanked James for being such a bright light to my dark life.

"I guess we better be getting out of here," I said, my voice still quivering from the giggles coming out my mouth.

James rolled his eyes, but had on a large grin as well.

"Yeah come on. I think I may have found a way out."

"Where would that be?" I asked with a small smile.

James started to chuckle. I looked at him confusion.

"Did I say something funny?"

He nodded slightly.

"You've only been here less than an hour and you're talking like you've been here forever!" He exclaimed between laughs.

I rolled my eyes.

"What is the escape, then?" I pressed in annoyance.

He finished laughing and gestured to a nearby staircase.

"There's a joint bedroom that belongs to the Prince and Princess... or well us... and the window isn't too far from the ground."

I looked at him as if he was crazy. Well at least what he said was.

"You plan on jumping out the window of a castle?!" I cried. "Did being a Prince suddenly make you become even more stupid?"

He huffed slightly.

"Well obviously not. We'll use bed sheets to climb down."

"And why can't we just walk out?" I asked folding my arms. "Aren't we like, royalty or something?"

"Well yeah, but I had to endure the Queen going on a rant because we were out of the castle when we shouldn't have been. We now can't leave the castle at all and there's guards all around the place." James said, looking through the window.

"So we've just had the equivalent of being grounded in medieval times?" I groaned. James hummed in response and smirked.

"Climbing out the window doesn't seem so stupid now, does it?" He remarked, making me want to slap him.

"Let's just hurry before someone finds out what we're doing." I growled before heading up the staircase James had pointed to.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw him staring at me and smiling, whilst also slowly shaking his head. I didn't know why, but I felt unbelievably happy seeing him smile at me, and I made sure to hide my red face from him as we ascended the staircase.

As we headed to 'our' room, James stopped suddenly. I turned around with my arms across, looking impatiently at him and hoping my blush was gone.

"What are-" I tried to ask, before he placed a finger on his lips. I sighed slightly and approached him. He placed his ear against the door and I did the same.

However I didn't hear anything. I looked at him, and she just moved away and shrugged.

"I thought I heard my name... my real name - being said." He said, looking dejected.

We started to walk away from the door and I felt bad for being so impatient.

"Well I guess James is a name that's used often. Whoever you heard could have been talking about someone else." I reassured him.

"Maybe," he mumbled forlornly.

We continued to walk in uncomfortably silence until we reach a single door that had a definite difference from the rest. Instead of plain brown wood, it was a beautiful auburn colour, and had the figure of a milotic and a serperior entwined, carved into it. Each Pokémon had on a crown, and I guessed that the Pokémon represented the Prince and Princess. Still, it was beautifully made, and had carved patterns trailing down the door. I traced a few with my fingers, making sure my nails didn't damage the artwork.

The Princess' nails were certainly longer and more pristine than mine, despite her evident escapades that she had been on.

As we entered the room, which I had to stop and admire for being so much like a fairy tale, I had realized I hadn't really looked at the body I was now swapped with. I noticed a mirror above a table near the princess' bed that I could use. When I stood in front of it, I gasped a little.

It was weird seeing someone who wasn't me staring back at me. This girl had long locks of blonde hair. However it wasn't just blonde, it was a colour that shone and sparkled against the light from the windows. When the light reached it, it glowed. I stole a glance at James, and saw he had the same colour, and it too glowed radiantly.

Next, I looked at 'my' skin. It wasn't paler than my own, although nothing was, but it still looked like I was a porcelain doll. My face looked like it was painted by the most talented artist ever. I didn't feel worthy of it.

But the thing that most entranced me, were the eyes staring back at me. They were the deepest blue I had ever seen as if someone took the heart of the ocean and put them into my eyes. They held emotions I couldn't comprehend, and emotions I knew all too well. Any other person would be too blinded by the beauty and of the eyes too see the dark emotions they hid, but because they were my own for a while, it was as if I was immune to their powers of deception.

Or maybe I just sympathized with the feelings too much to not see them.

Looking deep into the eyes almost made me feel those feelings again, and I had to tear myself away from the mirror, before I broke down.

 _'_ _Whoever Arabella is,'_ I thought to myself as I slumped down onto the large bed, _'she must know all too well – like me - what it's like to feel alone and miserable despite having people around that love you.'_

 _'_ _Love me?'_ My inner monologue continued. _'Since when did James love you. You barely know him.'_

My breath hitched and I could feel my cheeks heat up. James' gaze bore into me, but I refused to acknowledge he was there. A single tear rolled down my cheek, and I practically slapped myself to get it away from me.

"Skylar?" James voice was like a whisper to my mind. I didn't know how long I sat there, ignoring the one person that could help me.

All I know, is that somewhere during that time I was wallowing in self-pity, James sat next to me, and embraced me tightly.

"I'm sorry," he whispered gently. "For everything."

I turned to him, and to my surprise, he embraced me tighter, and held his head against my shoulder.

"Thank you though," he added with a choked back sob. "You've been such a great help to me and I want to show how grateful I am, but it turns into being kidnapped again."

I giggled, and he too let out a chuckle.

"Maybe we should just wait 'till tomorrow to escape," I said quietly. "After all, we've got centuries before any of what we've been through even happens."

James let out a puff of air that sounded like a laugh. He then moved away from me, and I suddenly became cold inside and out. Shivering, I watched as he stood up and nodded silently.

Then an almighty noise erupted from his stomach. I smirked and he blushed.

"Maybe we should eat first though," I suggested.

James headed for the door and attempted to open it.

But it didn't open.

"Erm, Sky?"

"Yes?"

"The door's not opening."

"You're probably not doing it right," I said with a forced roll of the eyes. I then grabbed the handle of the door, and tugged it hard. However, like James had said, it would not open.

I then huffed in frustration and shoved my shoulder against it, causing a shooting pain. At that, I winced.

"That's not gonna help, Sky." James remarked, with a hint of concern laced in his voice.

I cradled my shoulder and sat back down.

"Great," I groaned. "We're stuck in here."

"Do you think someone locked the door?"

"Yep."

I could hear a sigh come from him, as he too was annoyed.

"How many times?!" He cried suddenly. He even made me jump. "How many times am I going to put everyone that meets me in danger?! I wish you had never met me, Sky!"

My heart stung a little at those words, but I knew he was just feeling guilty. I approached him, and clenched my teeth as I grabbed his hand. It wasn't James' hand, but it still made my breath halt.

"I am so glad I met you James. You saved me from my mom and gave me a chance at being a trainer. It may be a little... unconventional but I'm happy to be of help."

I felt his hand sweat and clench around mine. My heart fluttered and I had hoped I had gotten through to him.

That was until he let go roughly and practically pushed me away. I could feel a slight pain in my chest as he turned away and sat down on the bed. He then lay down, still facing away from me.

"Goodnight Sky." He practically growled at me.

Tears finally made their way to Princess Arabella's eyes. I too lay down on 'my' bed and closed my eyes tight.

Don't let him know you're crying, I thought desperately.

But I couldn't help a little sniff let out from my leaking nose, and I mentally slapped myself as I heard James' breath hitch.

"Goodnight James." I said in my strongest voice.

There was no reply and the silence was comforting for my ears, yet torturous for my mind.

I spent what felt like hours tossing and turning, making sure I couldn't see James when I faced him. When I was on my back, I watched the sunset crawl on the ceiling and saw the hours pass painfully.

I lay there bored, my mind not focusing on anything in particular. All I could hear was mine and James' breathing. I listened to his and it calmed me, knowing he eventually fell asleep despite everything.

My mind went numb as the sky went black. I got so irritated I shot out of bed and started to pace as quietly as I could. I looked out of the window and saw more stars than I could count. I watched them dance and twinkle in the sky, my chin in my hands.

I'm gonna see that sky again soon, I thought. Just in another few hundred years or so.

At that I smiled, and finally felt safe with my thoughts.

That was until I heard James' muffled whimpers.

My head whipped towards James sleeping figure. He started to thrash about in sudden bursts. The duvet was soon thrown through the air as was the pillows. Feathers started to trail along the floor.

I cautiously approached him, being careful not to scare him suddenly.

"James?!" I whisper yelled. "James, wake up your having a nightmare!"

I hopped on his bed and scooted along, trying to grab at his arms to stop him from flailing about. However I must have gotten too close and really shocked him because his fist came right into my nose. I reeled back and even felt the dribble of metallic tasting liquid in my mouth. Unmetered, I carried on trying to calm him down.

Then he suddenly started to scream. And it wasn't the shocked scream you let out when startled, or even the one when you reach the fast part of a rollercoaster. This was a deathly scream of terror that sounded when facing your deepest darkest fears.

I couldn't leave him like this, but I knew if I got any closer he would hit me again. All I could do was sit and watch him scream and writhe whilst I tried to wake him up with my voice. Tears started to run down my cheeks as I saw him in such terror. I wanted to get closer but I couldn't.

After a few minutes of agony for both of us, James started to calm down slightly. First he started to move less, and then stopped crying out. Soon he was hyperventilating on the empty bed, the mattress soaked with both of our tears. He finally gasped out a single word, which I couldn't quite comprehend, before screaming one last time and shooting up. He sat bolt right upwards for a few seconds before becoming aware of his surroundings. He turned to me, and his face of fear turned to one of worry.

"Skylar?" He asked, his voice trembling.

I was still shaking slightly and tears and blood were running down my face.

"Are you alright?" I asked, looking up at him.

"Am I alright?!" He exclaimed. "Skylar you're crying and your nose is bleeding!"

"Y-you were having a nightmare. I just came a bit too near." I responded.

He looked at me, his eyes filling with guilt. Then he reached down from his bed and grabbed a bag. I went to wipe away the blood with my sleeve, but he grabbed my arm and guided it away from my face. I blushed; silently praying the darkness was enough to not give it away. James then held up what appeared to be a tissue, and rubbed my nose carefully. I could barely see his face, but I could tell he was crying from the way he was sniffing. Then he moved onto my nose and eyes, making sure not to use the bloodied part of the tissue.

After a few minutes of complete silence, and after my nose stopped bleeding, James finally broke the silence.

"I... I'm sorry for scaring you so much."

I shook my head with a smile. I was having de ja vu. At least now I knew how he felt that night. Minus a nosebleed.

"You shouldn't have to appol-"

"I should for the way I acted earlier!" He interrupted with a cry. "I shut you out... you only wanted to help."

"I did the same as well," I mumbled.

"Ignoring me because you're upset and shutting out someone that's trying to help are two different things, Sky!" James retorted.

"But we're in this situation together, whether we like it or not," I said with a new found conviction. I was convincing myself as well as him. "So we shouldn't fight, ignore each other or shut each other out. Right now, as much as I hate to admit it, you are all I have and I'm all you got."

I reached out and grabbed his hand once again.

"So are we gonna agree on this?" I asked him. "No more being idiots, no more blaming ourselves or each other for whatever happens. The one thing we will do whatever happens though, is have each other's backs. We're in this deeper than either of us thought, and I can't exactly pack my bags and leave anymore. So I'm gonna stay and be with you, until you're safe."

There was no reply. I held my breath, realizing that James might still be mad, or that he doesn't really feel the same way.

I was about to start crying all over again, until I heard a single sound that shattered my sadness and left me astounded.

Snoring.

James was actually sleeping.

 _HE HAD FALLEN ASLEEP AS I WAS GIVING A PEP TALK._

If we weren't in the situation we were in, I would have screamed at him until my voice would have gone hoarse. But I simply looked at him through the darkness and smiled. Then, I silently chuckled.

I got up, and started to gather the items that had been thrown off the bed. First I picked up what was left of the pillows. I noticed they were only a few feathers from being empty, and decided for one night to give him my pillows. Then, I pulled up the duvet. I dusted it down and laid it over him, careful not to cover his face. Finally I brushed away his messy hair, smiling at the familiar action I had done before, albeit his hair was black then, rather than blond.

I missed Prince asking me why I would do that. I even asked myself, and I couldn't really answer. All I knew was that I really missed my little Pokémon friend. But that just gave me determination to find him. Without him, I wouldn't have been able to escape Team Rocket, and I probably wouldn't have even met James. That would have been awful.

I lay back down on my bed, trying not to think about why not meeting James would have been so bad. Or why when he said he wished he had never met me I felt my heart almost break. I knew it wasn't just because of my mother. But I couldn't quite place exactly why.

And it made me the most frustrated I've been since my very last performance as a Pokémon performer.

Instead of waking up to another quiet and awkward morning, I woke up to James pacing around the room and collecting all the sheets. He even whipped the duvet off from around me.

"Hey!" I cried out, cuddling myself close to retain warmth.

James responded with silence, and I rolled my eyes. He definitely didn't hear my pep talk last night.

"Stop being annoying and answer me!" I thought out loud.

James finally looked me in the eye and gave me an apologetic look. Even though he was in another boy's body, his posture and accent was evident. The first thing he said to me that morning shocked me though, and I, for a second, truly thought that before me stood anyone but James.

"Why did you switch pillows with me?"

I didn't know how to answer, so I just shrugged.

"Why does it matter?" I asked, stretching and yawning, trying to seem as casual as possible. "I had a good night's sleep. How about you?"

I heard him mutter something along the lines of "don't change the subject" but I chose to ignore it and get out of bed fully. Looking down I realized I must have pulled off my outer dress whilst sleeping because I only had on an under shirt and legging type white pants. I headed over to a wardrobe on my side and opened it. There were far too many dresses to choose from, and I didn't really want to wear one anyway. So I picked out one shorter than the rest. It was a pale lilac colour, and rather than a velvet material it was like cotton. It only came down to the top of my knees and the sleeves went down to my elbows. It was a lot more appropriate for having an adventure than the long one I had on the previous day.

I turned to look at James, who was working on the long chain of material. He looked back with a blank, expectant look. I rolled my eyes.

"Look away." I grumbled.

"Oh!" He cried with a blush. I smirked as I saw my James return. He then spun around to face the window and I started to properly get dressed.

I changed my under garments and dress and brushed through my new blonde locks. Watching them in the mirror bounce and fall into place made me grow slightly more attached to them. Then I went to put some shoes on. But all I could find were dainty slip on shoes, that were not at all ideal for walking long distances or climbing. I pondered over that for a second, before going over to Prince Benedict's wardrobe.

James caught sight of me from where he was and covered his eyes, embarrassed.

"I'm done, James." I assured him. "Just looking for some actual shoes."

After sifting through the piles of clothing, I finally found some smaller boots that looked like they fit. They were dark brown leather boots that went to just above my ankles. They fit pretty well, if a little big.

"Ready!" I exclaimed. James turned to look at me and actually formed a smile. "Are you going to change?"

He shook his head.

"I'm fine."

"M'kay," I answered back. "You ready to go then?"

He nodded and held up what was in his hands. It was a long rope-like object made up of all the bits of cloth he could find. It certainly was long enough, but I was concerned about the strength.

"Is that gonna hold out weight?" I inquired. "What are you going to hang it from?"

"I'm sure it'll be fine," James reassured me. "And I'll hang it from my bed, since it's the closest to the window."

"If you're sure," I sighed. "I just want to get out of here."

"You and me both," James muttered.

He leant against the bed pillars as he tied the rope around it, looking tired. His face was blank, but bags were under his eyes. It confused me, since I though he'd had a good night's sleep. Especially with my pillows instead of his torn up ones.

With that thought in my mind, my eyes wondered to my bed. To my surprise, the pillows that were full of feathers were on my bed. James must have swapped them in the middle of the night. This almost made me angry. Why would he question me about it when he did the same thing?

A sharp pain erupted in my mind and I winced. James' eyes flashed to me.

"You alright?" He asked, but I barely heard him over the pain.

"Huh?"

He started to walk towards me.

"Are you alright?" He pressed, his voice worried.

I waved him off.

"Just a headache. It's probably a side effect of being body swapped with a Princess."

James then left me alone for the last few minutes, every half a minute quickly looking over in my direction. I just sat on the bed, leaning against the headboard. I tried not to let my mind wander, so because of that I fell into a light sleep.

"Sky?" James' voice sounded out, interrupting a scattered and confusing dream. I opened one eye, but could barely see through the sleep.

"I've finished, and I can hear voices outside the door. We need to go now." He said firmly, and with a hint of fear in his voice.

Wondering what exactly he had heard, I got out of bed and helped him lower the rope out the window. We were just out of eyesight of the guards, and a sycamore tree was just below us. I inwardly laughed bitterly at the irony.

"Ladies first," James announced.

"Go on then," I remarked with the shadow of a smirk.

He sighed and rolled his eyes, but I definitely saw a smile on his lips.

"I should probably go first though," I mused. I then gestured to my dress and James looked at me in confusion. I thought it best not to finish that train of thought, and started to climb out the window.

"Careful," James warned.

"Didn't think you cared about me," I murmured.

I slowly edged my way down, cringing at how heavy this new body was. I must have been slightly taller. However, Arabella's strength was, in honesty, in better health than mine. But I guessed that came from living in a huge castle with enough food to feed an entire region.

I slipped a few times, letting out a small cry of terror each time. James had definitely underestimated how far down the ground was. I was surprised at how well the rope was put together though, and that it actually reached the ground, save for a few yards. He must have learnt how to tie rope somewhere in his broken memory.

I had almost reached the bottom when I heard James let out an almost strangled cry. My head shot up.

"James? What's wrong?" I cried up as quietly as I could.

"I just got that joke about you going first!" He hissed with a blush forming on his face. I snorted.

Then, I felt the brush of the sycamore tree against my leg. I breathed a sigh of relief, since that meant I was close enough to the ground to not worry about falling and breaking something. I let myself almost drop as I climbed down the last few meters, and once I reached the end of the rope, I looked down and dropped. I grinned as I realized I was one step closer to finding Prince.

Then I looked up to see James almost at the bottom. But then something else caught my eye. There was a figure at the window we had escaped from. And it looked like they were tampering with the rope.

"James!" I yelled up in panic. "Hurry up!"

He looked up and started to panic as well. I could see the figure doing something but I couldn't quite figure out what. But when he threw out the other end of the rope, it was painfully clear what the person was doing.

"JUMP!" I shouted up.

James looked as if he was going to argue, but he literally had no choice. With a scream that could come from a little girl, he fell down through the air. I ran towards where he was heading, before concluding that it was a very bad idea to have him land on me.

However it was too late, and he came down on me, making me crumble to the ground. Prince Benedict was evidently slightly more hefty than James, and I could once again taste blood in my mouth. It took me a few seconds to start breathing properly again, and I assumed I had been winded.

"Fantasthic," I moaned, holding my nose closed.

James, however, seemed to have suddenly gained more energy from the fall and leapt up. He then yanked me up by my arm started to run, with me trailing behind holding desperately onto my nose.

"James! Sthlow down!" I cried.

Suddenly the crazy boy decided holding my arm wasn't enough and he grabbed my hand. I squeaked and kept silent. After a few minutes, a forest came into view.

"Finally," breathed James. "Come on Sky, we can get you cleaned up when we're hidden."

"Glad you notithced," I replied. "My nothse iths killing me."

We finally reached quite deep into the woods, and James finally stopped. He let go of my hand, and I actually whimpered slightly as he let go. My face blew up red as I realized what I had done. James turned around and looked at my nose.

"Does it hurt badly?" He inquired.

I sighed in relief. He must have just thought my nose hurt. Well, it did but I also wanted to continue holding his hand... for comfort.

I nodded in response to James, not wanting any more blood to fall into my mouth. The boy then guided me to a log where I could sit, and I happily obliged. All the running had made me breathless, and since I could only breathe through one nostril, being able to rest was a blessing.

James then held up another piece of cloth he must have had in a pocket somewhere.

"Want me to clean the blood?" He asked, slightly nervous.

My heart skipped a beat as I gave answer.

"If you don't mind, yeths please."

James' hand was almost shaking as he held it up to my face. I wondered if he was like this the previous night. His fingers brushed against my skin and I felt like my skin was on fire. I also wondered why I wasn't as embarrassed the previous night when the same thing happened.

Either it was because we could now see each other, or I was really tired last night.

"Stho what's next?" I asked, trying to distract myself.

James gave me a sheepish look.

"I don't actually know."

"Are you kidding me?!" I exclaimed. "You almost broke my nose for nothing!"

"Not for nothing!" James retorted. "We both needed to escape otherwise something could have happened. I mean, that guy obviously wanted me to fall. Now we can investigate around and see how to get back to the present."

"Fine," I sighed. "As long as I can avoid another nose bleed I'll be fine."

As he saw the bleeding had stopped, James pulled away and inspected the cloth. It was half soaked in blood. He tossed it aside and wiped his hands.

"Thanks," I said to him.

"No problem," he replied back with a smile that made my heart skip a beat.

Not now hormones, I thought.

"I guess we should keep moving though," I said. "The Queen's probably going to have a hissy fit when she finds out."

James chuckled.

"Yeah. Come on then."

James then without thinking grabbed my hand again. He probably hadn't noticed, as he didn't react. Although I was a blushing mess, and secretly didn't want to let go. So we continued into the forest, hands entwined. That was until we heard a voice sound out.

My hand instinctively curled around his tight, and in response he let go.

"Sorry!" He whispered. "I d-didn't realize."

I didn't reply. Instead, I tried to listen out for the voice we had heard. When it sounded out again, I headed towards the direction it came from as quietly as possible, until the voice was audible.

"We need to hurry the plan, we can't wait any longer!" The voice hissed.

Then another voice, one calmer and more collected sounded out.

"I have explained this to you. Without the Prince and the Princess there, the plan wouldn't work. The king won't surrender his throne if he has no means to surrender it by. We need at least one of his heirs to be threatened for him to heed our command."

Me and James shared a look of concern. He tried to tug at my arm, but I remained firm in place. He didn't risk making a sound, so he just stood there too.

"But where are they?!" Exclaimed the more panicked voice. "I know Kingsley tried to get rid of at the Prince."

"That idiotic boy has no sense." The other voice growled. "Instruct the men to aim for the boy. He means more to the King."

"But I guess it would be easier to get the princess. She is the weaker one of the pair."

I scowled and was about to leap at the pair before James grabbed me by the arm and pulled me back.

"That certainly won't help!" He hissed. "We need to get out of here."

As if we were in a movie, I stumbled about and stood directly onto a large twig. It made a painfully loud SNAP and both men ceased their conversation.

"Who is there?!" Shouted one of the men.

"Run!" James whisper-yelled.

We both sprinted away from the voices, and I was so grateful for wearing boots as we ran across the forest floor.

"Pangoro, after them!"

"Honchkrow, don't let them get away!"

I gulped and tried my best to speed up. But another sudden headache made its way to my head, and it made it very difficult to run and steady my breathing. I ended up slowing down slightly, but neither James nor me noticed.

"Honchkrow, mean look!"

A shadow over cast me, and I felt the warm sunlight being blocked out. A chill ran down my spine as I saw the evil looking pokemon. It swooped down and flew in front of me. I tried to move out of the way but it's eyes started to glow red and I felt like a force was stopping me from moving.

"J-James!" I called out desperately.

I heard his footsteps stop.

"Skylar!" He cried back.

"Keep going!" I yelled.

"Pangoro use low sweep!" One of the men commanded.

"Run!" I screeched.

"I... c-can't leave you!"

"It won't help if you get captured too!" I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. "Go!"


	19. The cold dark silence

**A/N: It's finally here! Chapter 19 - apologies it's been a while coming, writers block got the better of me for a while! Let me know what you think - I'd love to know!**

 **?'s POV:**

 ** _Cold_**. A spine chilling cold was all that I could feel.

 ** _Darkness_**. A never-ending darkness, which surrounded and suffocated me, was all I could see.

 ** _Silence..._**

That was the scariest of all. Wherever I was, no noise reached my ears, leaving me all alone in this chilling darkness.

Slowly I woke up more, feeling smooth clothes coating my body and hair tickling my cheek. With immense effort I managed to open my eyes, breaking through whatever had kept them closed. Despite that my eyes were now open, blackness still encircled me. I found, however, that I could just about make out what must be my finger, outstretched and still. Now my eyes were open I began to calm, able to finally think about my situation. 'How... did I get here...?' I wondered, my gaze roving the blackness. 'I... I had... run away! With...' I would've gasped audibly had my lips not been stuck together, as memories swarmed my mind of my sister! If I was here... maybe she was too! I began scouring the darkness, until my eyes alighted upon a finger that was gently pressed up against mine. I breathed a mental sigh of relief. 'She's here. Arabella is safe.' I thought, before I slipped from the realm of the awake once more...

When I came to again, I felt different. Then I realized the deathly cold that had encased me before was gone, and I could move freely once again. Blinking, I let my eyes adjust to the dark before standing up and swiftly scouring the room for Arabella. Sure enough, I saw a figure sprawled out on the floor. A gentle laugh escaped my lips. For a princess, Ara never really was very graceful! Approaching her, I bent down to wake my sister before stumbling backwards in shock! This wasn't Ara, like me my sister had sandy gold hair yet this body before me was raven-haired, and come to think of it was much paler than my sister. Then my eyes saw the apparel that encased this girl's body: Her feet were adorned by a pair of strange dark red boots, with white laces. Above them, on her short legs – that were much shorter than Ara's legs – was a pair of black leggings, which looked slightly similar to what I was used to seeing. Near the top of this girl's legs a pair of extremely short trousers of a light blue shade, attached to which was two blue straps of the same material as the trousers which crossed over her chest and descended down her back. Under the straps was a grey tunic style thing of a strange material, and over that was some strange overcoat, which was red on the main body area, but with grey sleeves which ended in a red stripe. A heavy looking black bag was on her back, with straps holding it on over her shoulders. 'Who... is she?' I wondered, reaching out to prod her and see if she was awake. Then I got my second shock of the day. My clothes were missing, replaced by weird garments that clung to me, very similar to what this stranger was wearing! I was wearing some kind of fingerless gauntlets on my hands, and my chest was clad in a soft type of green-ish material I did not recognize. A rough blue fabric, like sackcloth, was wrapped around my legs and held up by a leather belt. I also had a pair of tough boots on my feet, yet they were much smaller than what my own at the castle were. I felt something upon my head and I pulled it off to discover some strange type of hat. Over the top of the green tunic I wore a brown leather overcoat, which hung open. Shaking off my discomfort at not remembering putting on this attire – _'If I don't remember putting on these, was it me that did?'_ – I reached forward and gently prodded the slumbering body that lay on the floor before me, the heat of her skin assuring me I hadn't woken beside a corpse. She rolled over and yawned into the air, although clearly still asleep, her arms falling onto her stomach before whimpering a single word – or rather a single name;

"Benedict…" she moaned, making my heart thump against my chest as though it were attempting to break out of its skeletal prison. Sinking to my knees I grabbed her by the upper arms and began shaking her gently to awaken her from her slumber.

"Arabella?" I softly called, "Ara? Is that you?" My efforts were rewarded by this girls eyes snapping open to reveal dark red eyes, like those of a Phantump or a Trevenant, unlike Ara whose blue eyes outshone those of a male Meowstic. The look in her eyes and the emotions which were spread across her face however told me this was my sister, no one else I knew had such a haunted look swirling through their eyes, occasionally clouding the beauty that hid in them. She stared at me in shock – and no wonder! I was leant over her, gripping her upper arms, my long messy black – _'Wait, black?!'_ – hair falling in her face as my eyes bored into hers. I moved back a little and let go of her arms, but stayed close.

"And who might you be?" She asked me sharply.

I chuckled slightly as I replied, "I think you already know me, my dear sister." She gasped as she stared at me, her face a mixture of pleasant and scared surprise.

"Ben?" she whispered, as if not wanting to utter my name in case it was not I.

"Of course." I replied, grasping her hand in mine and assisting her in standing up, "I wouldn't leave you my sister. No matter where you are taken." Arabella opened her mouth to say something else, but was interrupted by a door in the corner of the dark room swinging open to reveal a man in a long brown overcoat with a sharp face.

"Well well." He began, "It appears _your majesties_ have awakened." At this he bowed mockingly before bursting into laughter. "And now." He smirked darkly as he approached us, "The real fun can begin…"

 **James' POV:**

I could tell I was lying on something soft, and that the soft thing was spread over something hard. However that was about all I knew. Slowly other things began flooding my mind. Memories of my time with Sky, having fun, and then a dark memory that jolted me right back to the present: strolling down the hill at Coumarine City before being turned into trainer-cicles! I groaned as I recognized the nagging ache in my whole body as the one I got when I slept on the floor in the destroyed lab. Rolling over I tried to force open my eyes, but crusty sleep kept them locked shut. Rolling around more, I was finally able to open my eyes and look around me. To my utmost surprise, I was on the edge of a forest, the tall trees towering over me as I lay on the ground. The next thing I noticed was a tall elegant girl stood nearby, watching my every move. I stared at her confusedly, she seemed familiar and yet also unknown, her blue silk dress like nothing I had ever seen before and her golden hair framed her pale face perfectly, her blue eyes sparkling like gems in the center of a porcelain face.

Opening my dry mouth I coughed out a question: "Who... who are you?" my voice hoarse, and a tad deeper than how I normally sounded.

"James?" She asked fearfully, yet with a very familiar tone to her voice.

I sat up and rubbed my eyes clear of sleep. "Sky? What happened? Why do you look like that?" I asked cautiously, in case it wasn't her.

"Your guess is as good as mine." She replied snappily, but evidently relaxing a little now she knew who I was.

I rolled my eyes at her unbridled annoyance and got up, beginning to look at what I was wearing. It most certainly wasn't my attire from journeying around Kalos, that much was certain! I wore a white undershirt over my chest, which had long sleeves with frilly endings. Over that was a dark red waistcoat type thing with gold thread running along the edges and ivory buttons. I had a pair of thick red velvet trousers covering my legs with a dark leather belt around my waist. On my feet I wore shin-high boots that were a shining black and laced up with brown thread. To my surprise I found a metal ring on my right hand, made of a dark metal with a stripe of blue running through it. I could tell my hair was slightly shorter than it had been previously, but was still longer than my mother preferred! Clasped around my neck was a thick red cloak, which fell to my ankles when I was stood up, the clasp made of what appeared to be gold. Despite the clothing being rather strange, I immediately took a fancy to it – swishing the cloak around a bit with a giggle.

"I look so cool!" I thought out loud. "I look like a prince."

"Prince!" Skylar gasped, franticly searching for her Pokémon. "Where's Prince?!"

That of course reminded me of my partner! Quicksilver was also missing! I searched myself for a while, hoping against hope that there was a Pokéball hidden in one of these folds of cloth. Unsurprisingly however, there wasn't. I sighed dramatically.

"I..." I began, sighing again, "I guess they're with the person that froze us?" I muttered to Sky forlornly.

"So you remember that too," Sky asked me, intrigue lacing her tone. "That wasn't just some weird dream."

"Nope." I sighed despondently.

"And I'm guessing that whoever did that also did this?"

"Yep."

"Fantastic."

There was a bit of silence after that, where both of us just stood and wondered what was happening to our poor Pokémon. It was not a nice silence at all, and I was glad when the sound of galloping hooves broke it. That is, until I realized that the hooves were coming towards us! Looking to the field next to where we were stood, I spotted a woman astride a Rapidash galloping around, seemingly looking for something. As she swung her head from side to side, she suddenly spotted us, peeking out from between the trees as we watched her. A look of relief found its way onto her face, before a look of pure anger chased it off as she gave the Pokémon a slight kick and it sped towards us.

"Princess Arabella and Prince Benedict!" She half yelled as soon as she was in hearing distance, although by the look on her face she'd used the time it took before we could hear her for her to mutter a few choice words. "Whatever are you doing out here?"

It took me a few moments to realize that she was referring to myself and Skylar, and when I did, I was so confounded that I just stood there mutely!

"Well?" The imposing woman asked us, with such a look that even if I had known what was going on, I wouldn't have had the guts to say anything. "I've been looking everywhere for you!" This time, a touch of worry slipped into her tone, but her mask of anger didn't even crack.

"Sorry," Sky muttered, although clearly still not understanding what was going on.

"That won't work this time, young lady!" The woman cried, looking as though steam might come pouring out of her ears! "Too many times I've found you and your brother," – _'Brother? Does she mean…?'_ – "Playing in these fields when you're supposed to be with your tutor. Now get on this Rapidash with me and I'll take you to your lessons."

Sky, or rather, _Arabella_ , clambered up onto the Pokémon with a sigh and for a moment I thought I wasn't going anywhere, before the woman who'd found us sent me a glare fierier than the Pokémon she rode and made me get up in front of Skylar. We quickly galloped off, the ride very bumpy as we went over dirt tracks, leaping over boulders that were in the way. Sky had snaked her arms around my waist very early on in the ride, and now was squished up to me as much as possible. I barely noticed however, as I was simply soaking in the view! The rolling hills and lush green forests were the most beautiful sights I had ever seen! Wild Pokémon played in the soft grass, whilst Fletchinders and Talonflames perched on the branches of towering trees, taking flight and soaring through the heavens above us as we galloped through the tall grass that tickled my legs as we passed. Just then, we slowed to a near stop as we surmounted the hill, and what little breath I had left was taken away again as I spied our destination. Surrounded by towering hills and fields as green as emeralds on one side and a sparkling teal ocean on the other, stood a stunning palace that gleamed as though it had just been polished. The smooth stones that made up the wall sparkled in the sunlight as though they had flakes of gold in them and the stained windows glowed, lit up from inside by heavy torches that hung on the walls. It was still early in the day, so the sun shone down on the castle brightly, making it glow against the green fields that were dull looking in comparison. At the main gate was a drawbridge, lowered over the moat with people milling around upon the wooden planks, and just inside the gateway I could make out the spikes of a portcullis. Flying from the top of the flagpole on the roof of this monumental palace was the old Kalosian flag – one side blue, decorated by eight golden horns spreading out from the center of the flag, the other red, and marked with two black lines down the center of the flag and ten more black lines reaching out towards the edge of the material, five on each side. We gently maneuvered past the villagers as we crossed the large drawbridge, the sharp spikes of the portcullis gleaming dangerously above my head. Around us, stood in the corners of the courtyard, were powerful looking Bisharp, their gazes following everyone who passed by as though they all were assassins. As the Rapidash slowed to a stop in front of a humongous pair of double doors made of carved wood a man in his mid-20s came running up wearing clothing that looked similar to mine.

"Your Highness," he bowed, addressing the woman who had found us, "The King asks for your presence in the throne room."

The woman, or rather the Queen I guess, smiled tiredly. The man then turned to face us on the back of the horse Pokémon but thankfully only addressed Sky.

"Princess Arabella, your sewing tutor has just arrived-"

"Good." Cut off the Queen. "Please take her to her lesson."

"Of course Your Highness!" Bowed the man again. He helped Sky down off the Rapidash and I gave her a concerned glance – we can't be separated! She gave me a reassuring smile in return, but I had turned my attention back to the Queen before the smile fell and was replaced with fear and worry.

"I can't believe you Bennedict!" Chided the Queen, dropping both the 'Prince' part and the royal accent. "You had me and your father ridiculously worried! What if we hadn't found you, hmm? Or what if someone else had found you first?!"

I opened my mouth to say something, but was quickly cut off.

"I know you think you can protect yourself Bennedict, and there may be some truth in that, but what of Arabella? Could you protect the two of you if anyone decided they'd like a pricey ransom off of your father?"

I felt a strange amount of guilt as I heard those words. Sure, they were directed at Bennedict, but they hurt me. _'How would I feel if Sky got hurt because of me? Maybe when we get back into our own bodies I should send her back to her mother? At least she'd be safe there'_ I couldn't help thinking. I quickly banished those thoughts though! If anything, it'd be Sky keeping me safe, not the other way round!

The Queen jumped down from her Pokémon and gestured for me to do the same.

"You are not to leave the castle – except for your lessons, until I decided you've learnt your lesson. And the same goes for Princess Arabella." She told me, making it clear that if either of us disobeyed there would be consequences.

She whistled shrilly and a servant came running, ready to carry out her orders. "Take Rapidash to the stables." She ordered, turning on her heel and beginning to push open the door. Just as she was about to disappear inside though, I opened my mouth and called after her "I'm sorry!"

"Hmm?" she asked, turning around.

"I'm sorry mother." I apologized, "And…" I thought about what Bennedict might say, before I realized that clearly he didn't have the best relationship with his mother, "And… I love you, mother."

The Queens face softened as she looked at me, clearly just glad both me and 'Arabella' were back safely. "I know Bennedict. I know."

As the heavy door swung to a close behind her, a middle-aged man in a dark blue tunic came wandering up to me, a grin on his lips. "Well well well." He laughed, gripping my shoulder in a friendly way. "Who'd have thought you had that in you still, Ben! You haven't spoken to your mother that way since you were very small!"

I was rather surprised at his informal tone, but I was more preoccupied with working out what he wanted with me. "It is none of your business." I replied coldly, "Now what do you want?"

"Calm down, _Your Highness_." The man grumbled, exaggerating the title and making me feel bad. "I've just come to get you so we can start our lesson."

My face fell at this, I had hoped that I wouldn't have to do anything except look around but I guessed I had no way of getting out of this – especially after I'd spoken to this man so coldly. "My apologies." I muttered as I followed him back over the drawbridge. "I'm not feeling at my best today."

"Apology accepted." The man laughed, "Now, lets get on with our training!"

Half an hour later I was aching all over as I lay on my back on the ground, panting hard enough to almost put the southerly winds out of their job. The bright blue sky above me was obscured by the head of the man I had been training with, whose name I still didn't know!

"Best out of 37?" he asked kindly, leaning on the handle of his sword with the tip embedded in the ground next to my head. With a huge sigh I heaved myself off up of the ground and grinned through bared teeth, how Bennedict survived all this everyday was beyond me. _'He survives because he knows how to not get hit whilst fighting!'_ I reminded myself as I grabbed the handle of the sword that my sparring partner offered to me. Getting into a fighting stance – that I was still surprised I'd been able to pick up – I nodded at the mystery man that was training me. Or Bennedict? By this point the whole 'time travel' thingy had made me really mad, and I put all of that frustration about not knowing what was going on into our next match – swinging the blade of the sword so fast towards my opponent that he barely had time to block! He tried to swing for my legs – which were heavily padded – but I skipped out of the way and brought the flat side of my weapon done on his, trapping it against the ground. With a yell of confusion and rage I raised my sword and brought it down hard on the helmeted head of my trainer, causing him to stumble backwards – giving me an opportunity I quickly took, slicing into the padded material that covered his chest before knocking his blade from his hand. Using the hilt I bashed him in the stomach, making him tumble to the ground. Panting, I stood over him with the tip of the blade leveled at his throat, my vision blurry from the sweat that had dripped from my hair into my eyes as I had fought. As my sight cleared up by itself I saw a look of pride gracing the man's face. Taking a step back a embedded the point of the sword in the ground next to his head – as he had done to me last time we sparred. With a broad grin he took my outstretched hand and pulled himself to his feet, clearly having enjoyed that last fight.

"I knew you had it in you Ben!" He exclaimed jovially, throwing his arm around my shoulder. "You just needed the right motivator!"

My smile drooped a little as I realized that this was Bennedict's father figure – his own actual father being to busy to be with him in this way. Another thing I shared with the prince.

"Now," laughed the man, "let's see if you can do that again, Ben!"

I nodded, not sure what else to do. We took our fighting stances, but were stopped as a messenger on a Gogoat came speedily towards us.

"Sir Gratham!" He cried, "The Silver Tree has been spotted in the woods again!"

"Really?!" Gratham asked in surprise, dropping out of his stance. "Then we must go at once! Get my steed!" turning back to me he shook his head disappointedly, "I'm afraid Ben, that I really must go. You know what damage the Silver Tree can do."

I didn't actually, and the knight's name was spinning around my head too fast for me to think of any thing else. Just as Gratham was mounting the back of the Gogoat with the messenger to head back to the castle I called out: "Sir Gratham?!"

"Yes?" The knight replied, turning round to look at me.

"Oh, um. I hope you drive the Silver Tree from these lands." I muttered hurriedly, attempting to cover the fact that I hadn't meant to call out his name.

Gratham gave me a questioning look, but nodded anyways before they took off back the castle.

 _'_ _I can't believe he was Sir Gratham!'_ I thought excitedly, recalling his many victories that I had read about as I meandered back to the castle. It was only as I reached the drawbridge that I remembered I was here with Sky – and I needed to find her! Swiftly I slipped into the castle itself, treading quietly through the cold stone halls. I got a bit caught in the amazing architecture and furnishings for a while, but was snapped out of it when I rounded a corner and spotted a huge wooden door in the wall – with two entwined serpentine Pokémon carved into the wood; The head of a dark green and cream coloured Serperior was at the left side of the door, and elegant carved crown cresting its head, and at the other side of the door rested the head of the other serpentine Pokémon that was carved into the wood, a beautiful yet deadly looking Milotic which also bore a crown. I realized swiftly that this room must belong to the prince and princess – or rather at this moment, myself and Sky. Silently I slipped into the room, admiring the dark wooden panels that lined the walls and the heavy tapestries that hung from the roof, depicting famous battles. A small portrait hung above the tidier bed, which turned out to be a young preteen boy with sharp facial features and slightly lengthy golden hair. It took me a moment before I realized that it was me! Or at least, how I look now. I stared into the oval eyes of swirling blue paint and wondered how the artist had managed to capture so much emotion in those eyes – courage, but also cowardice. Strength, but also weakness. Hope… and yet despair. The portrait hanging on the wall was not of some mere boy, rather of a dark swirl of powerful emotions manifested in a physical form. I had to look away, feeling those eyes boring into me as I turned towards the window instead. Peering out, I caught sight of a large tree below the window – almost close enough to jump to! Immediately I saw our escape! We couldn't stay locked up in this castle! We needed to find a way back into our own bodies and our own time! Then I remembered that I still hadn't found Skylar! I left in a hurry and began searching the hallways and open doors for the 'princess'. I was stopped in my tracks, however, when a young girl of about my age entered my field of vision. She was slumped down on the floor beneath a painting of a great battle – _'The battle of Anistar I do believe'_ – her golden hair tumbling down over her knees which were pulled up against her chest, her knuckles white as she clenched folds of her dress. I couldn't tell if she was angry or upset, but either way it didn't look like it was good for her health! Suddenly I realized it was Sky! Or rather, Princess Arabella? At any rate, I wandered forward and knelt down in front of her.

"Sky? Are you alright?" I asked, genuinely worried

Her head flew from her knees and stared at me whilst her hands began wiping away the tears that I decided not to notice for the time being.

"Yeah." She muttered – although clearly not believing the words that came from her mouth.

I gave her a calm but knowing smile and held my hand out to help her up off of the floor. She took and dusted herself off whilst a question ran through my mind.

"What were you doing on the flo-" I began to ask, before Skylar cut me off.

"I was taking a break!" She half yelled at me. "Sorry." She added as a look of shock, worry and fear for my own safety flashed across my face.

"It's alright." I said soothingly, although still worried she would attack me! "Though I think we should hurry up and try to find out if there's anyone who can help us."

"Yeah," she nodded quietly, barely a shadow of her previous angry self. "I don't wanna have to pick a husband for Princess Arabella."

"Husband?!" I spluttered in shock. Sky send me a weird glance and things just went downhill from there. "I mean you're so young- I mean Princess Arabella's so cute- young I mean!" I blurted, trying to regain my cool and structure a proper – un-embarrassing – sentence. Even if I had though, I wouldn't have been heard – Sky's giggles rolled out of her mouth and cascaded into the hall, surrounding me as I looked blankly at her. Eventually she calmed down a bit, but there was still laughter floating out from between her lips a she said "I guess we better be getting out of here."

I rolled my eyes but smiled anyways, Sky's laughter was infectious. "Yeah come on." I agreed, "I think I may have found a way out."

"Where would that be?" she asked me, a slight posh accent lacing her voice – the same way I'm sure it had mine when I'd snapped at Gratham. It was so unlike Sky that I had to laugh, my chuckles filling the quiet that Sky's had left when she stopped.

"Did I say something funny?" She asked me confusedly.

I nodded before suppressing my jovial laughter to answer, "You've only been here less than an hour and you're talking like you've been here forever!" being cut off by my own giggles as they surfaced again.

With a roll of her eyes, she corrected herself. "What is the escape, then?" she asked, more than just a hint of annoyance lining her voice.

Calming down I gestured to the path I had come down, "There's a joint bedroom that belongs to the Prince and Princess," I stopped, "or well, us – and the window isn't too far from the ground."

She glanced at me as though I had suggested jumping into an active volcano!

"You plan on jumping out the window of a castle?!" she asked me ludicrously. "Did being a prince suddenly make you become even more stupid?"

I let out a huff of annoyance. "Well, _obviously_ not. We'll use bedsheets to climb down."

"And why can't we just walk out?" She asked, already guessing the answer as she folded her arms. "Aren't we like, royalty or something?"

"Well, yeah." I began, "But I had to endure the Queen going on a rant because we were out of the castle when we shouldn't have been. We now can't leave the castle at all and there's guards all over the place." I glanced out of the window as I said this; spotting a few Bisharp carefully watching everyone's every move.

Sky let out a loud groan. "So we've just had the equivalent of being grounded in medieval times?" She exclaimed.

I hummed and smirked before replying, "Climbing out the window doesn't seem so stupid now, does it?" I ducked out of the reach of Sky's arms just in case she decided to slap me, but thankfully she didn't!

"Let's just hurry before someone finds out what we're doing." She groaned, before walking the way I had just come.

I shook my head at her with a grin – she never seemed too happy about anything!

I followed Sky, before a voice from behind a locked door caught my attention. I stopped abruptly – my ears almost twitching I was listening that hard!

"What are-" Skylar tried to ask, her red eyes gleaming as she gave me an annoyed glance.

I placed a finger on my lips, shushing her. I pressed my ear to the wooden door and Sky did the same – she was so close I could feel her breath on my cheek as I strained my ears to catch the word I was sure I'd heard. She shook her head and moved back, she hadn't heard anything either. Copying her I moved away from the door as well with a shrug.

"I thought I heard my name – my real name – being said." I explained forlornly, sadness flowing through my voice.

"Well I guess James is a name that's used often. Whoever you heard could've been talking about someone else." She tried to reassure me, clearly feeling bad that she'd been so impatient.

"Maybe…" I muttered under my breath. It might've just been my imagination – but I could've sworn I heard my name again as I walked away.

We stayed silent as we continued back towards our room, which Skylar loved – breathless as she admired the surroundings. I wandered straight over to the window once we got in, trying to calculate the distance between the windowsill and the top of the tree. I decided I'd failed maths too many times to work that sort of thing out, and so I turned back around, spotting Sky stood in front of the mirror – staring into Princess Arabella's deep blue eyes. She was murmuring to herself under her breath as she moved over to the bed and dropped down onto it, unintelligible words that didn't seem to have meaning. Suddenly her breath caught and her cheeks flushed. I couldn't tear my eyes off of her as her breathing sped up; she seemed to be almost hyperventilating! I knew she could see me, but I didn't care – I was just wondering if she was going to be ok. I spotted a gleaming tear rolling down her cheek and flinched as she slapped it off her face, leaving a hand shaped mark on her face.

"Skylar?" I asked worriedly, walking towards her a bit. She didn't hear me so I called her name again – this time louder. "Skylar?!" It crossed my mind that she might be just ignoring me, but I recognized the far off look on her face, she had no idea what was going on around her. More salty tears dripped from her half shut eyelids, leaving dark wet patches on her blue dress. I sunk down onto the bed next to her and wrapped my arms around her shoulders, pulling her into my side. Slowly she came out of her daze as we rocked back and forth.

"I'm sorry," I whispered in her ear, "for everything."

She turned towards me and I pulled her closer. "Thank you though," I chocked, "You've been such a great help to me and I want to show how grateful I am, but it turns into being kidnapped again."

She smiled and I felt her move in my arms as she giggled, her infectious laughter making me chuckle as well.

"Maybe we should just wait 'till tomorrow to escape," she whispered, "after all, we've got centuries before any of what we've been through even happens."

I let out a sigh that mixed with a laugh as I stood up and nodded. Skylar was right; maybe we should slow things down for now. Suddenly my stomach let out an almighty and embarrassing rumble. I rubbed the back of my neck awkwardly as I watched Sky's break into a huge smile.

"Maybe we should eat first though?" She suggested with a smirk.

I nodded my agreement and walked over to the heavy wooden door and tried to pull it open.

"Erm, Sky?" I began, grabbing her attention.

"Yes?"

"The door's not opening."

She rolled her eyes as though it was nothing – but I could see the faint hint of worry on her face. "You're probably not doing it right." She huffed, wandering over to me and also trying the handle of the door. Just like with me, however, it didn't budge one inch. She launched herself at the door – hitting it with her shoulder, wincing as she fell back after the door stayed shut.

"That's not gonna work, Sky." I commented, hoping this wasn't part of her 'breakdown' from earlier.

"Great," she moaned, gripping her shoulder tightly as she dropped back down onto the bed, "we're stuck in here."

"Do you think someone locked the door?"

"Yep."

I let out an annoyed sigh – not again!

"How many times?!" I yelled loudly, making Sky jump. "How many times am I going to put everyone that meets me in danger?!" I continued ranting. "I wish you had never met me Sky!" I heard her gasp at those words – I knew they were a bit harsh, but I was too caught up in my rage to care.

Sky walked slowly towards me and grabbed my hand. "I am so glad I met you James." She told me, her voice firm yet kind. "You saved me from my mom and gave me a chance at being a trainer. It may be a little… unconventional but I'm happy-"

I knew she continued with what she was saying, but I didn't hear anymore, my sight red with rage. I gripped her hand tighter – knowing there was a chance this would be the last time I held her hand - after this she might not want to talk to me again – but eventually I let go and tore my hand from hers and basically pushed her away from me – both physically and figuratively – and went to sit on my bed instead. Rolling over, I lay down facing the wall.

"Goodnight Sky." I grunted roughly, still angry at the whole world.

I heard her walk away and lay down on the other bed. My breath caught in the back of my throat as I heard her sniff back tears a few moments later. I nearly turned over to check if she was all right, but she stopped me with two sharp, cutting words.

"Goodnight James." She practically snapped.

Realizing it was now too late to try and apologise for the night, I clambered under the blankets, ready to sleep despite the sun that was still high in the sky. I heard Sky tossing and turning, but eventually everything went dark as my eyes drooped shut, Sky still mad at me across the room. As I slipped off into sleep, dark memories that I had tried my hardest to forget slipped into my thoughts…


	20. Feeding The Nightmares!

Dark shapes swirled in the blackness that smothered everything, morphing into eyes as they floated around me - making me feel as though I was being watched. I could hear whimpers somewhere beyond the darkness, sounding scarily like Silver which made me both angry and scared at the same time as I thought about what might've happened to her. I could also feel a hard floor beneath me and a cold breeze flowing around me. In the distance I could almost make out some words. "Well well well" the words whispered, becoming louder and louder as they repeated themselves, making me moan in worry. Slowly though, the blackness drained away like soap suds sliding down a freshly washed plate, leaving a small room with green wall in its place. I heard raised voices, although they were muffled like my head was buried under something. My ears cleared up though as my eyes alighted on where the voices were coming from; a very young boy with jet black hair that was long and messy and a much older man, his bluish purple-ish hair going grey in some places. They were yelling, arguing over something. I looked into the boys green eyes, full of passion and realized they were mine. Suddenly extremely loud noises flooded my ears and it was as though all Distortion World had broke loose!

"You don't care about me! Or mum!" The boy - I - screamed in the man's face.

"You know that isn't true!" The man yelled back, his voice just as loud.

"Yes it is! If you cared about us, you would actually go get a job! And you'd tell mum that you quit your job! You just lie to her everyday instead!"

The man's face reflected my own as I heard myself scream those terrible words; first white with shock and pain, then rage red. When he spoke though, his voice was a deadly calm. "Go." He said, staring myself in the eye. Both versions of myself faulted a moment, before the arguing me spun on his - my - heel and marched out of the door and slammed it. It was only as I left through the door and followed myself that I realized that that was my father I had been screaming at. It hit me like a tidal wave that I was remembering something from before I met Sky! I felt a swell of excitement, but that soon soured into fear as myself walked out of the building and into the back alleys. I swiftly followed and found myself crouched behind an abandoned crate and peering round the wall. Walking forwards I suddenly fused with the me I'd been following, seeing exactly what he saw. Or rather, what I had seen on that fateful night. There was a man, his beige trench coat pulled tightly around him as he talked with another man, who lurked in the shadows. I crept forwards, making sure I wasn't seen as I eavesdropped on their conversation.

"Do you have it?" The man in the trench coat asked.

"Y'know this is illegal?" The shadowy man replied, waving away the question. "You should be putting both of us behind bars." He let out a short sharp laugh that reminded me of a whip, snapping as it reached its conclusion. By this point I was close enough to smell the alcohol in his breath and the sickening smoke on his leather jacket. The first man barked a rough and forced laugh. "The stuff. Now." He threatened. The other man reached into his pocket and pulled out a box that he tossed to who I assume was some kind of cop. The cop checked the contents before yelling in frustration. "This is half what we agreed to!" He threw it on the floor and several small canisters fell out. One rolled right up to me and I picked it up to see what it was. I gasped audibly and dropped the canister on the ground with a resounding clang as I read the label - it contained a slow, potentially deadly poison, one that often drove its victims mad long before they died! The two men's argument over how much the cop would pay was cut short and they both glanced at where I hid in the shadows. The second man rushed forward and grabbed my arms tight with one hand, clamping the other over my mouth, leaving barely enough room to breath through my nose! I began kicking and punching, trying my damn hardest to break free.

'If only I hadn't fought with Dad!' I thought distraughtly, my fist connecting with something and leaving my fingers covered in some sticky warm liquid that I couldn't see. I thrashed even more, wondering against my will if this would be the end for me. What this man was going to do with me!

"Now, the payment!" The man holding me practically screamed.

"Ah, yes. Your payment." The first man mused, his tone frightening. He reached inside his trench coat and pulled out something long and silver. The look on the face of the man holding me was enough to tell me what it was, even though I couldn't see it properly. "You see, I don't think I'll be needing any more of this, Joey. And I wouldn't want anyone finding out what I've been up to... I've worked too hard to stop that from happening to not do this!" The sinister man sneered, pointed the silver barrel at Joey. I heard the bang before I saw anything happen. The cops hand barely moved but the man holding me did. He staggered around before falling to his knees and keeling over to the side.

"No! No! NO!" I tried to cry, but no sound would come from my mouth. I gripped Joey's t-shirt, thick red blood soaking my fingers.

"His name..." Joey began, red liquid bubbling up into his mouth, "...is Looker." He stared into my eyes, clearly making sure I knew why he'd told me. His frantic eyes glazed over as he stared at me. His beating heart stopping beneath me hand as I pressed them to his chest in a futile attempt at CPR. Slowly, Looker marched over to me, the shiny gun still steady - but now aimed at me! Then I screamed. I felt like the world was being torn apart as I screamed - light flooding my eyes and washing away Looker, and Joey and the blood. I wriggled as though someone still had me in a tight grip, my screams echoing in the dark. Slowly I found my limbs becoming more sluggish and refusing to move, and my throat dried up - rendering my screaming impossible. Then an image of Looker swam before my eyes, his glare burning into my eyes as he snarled those words.

"I will get you!"

"HELP!" I screamed, sitting bolt upright, my heart pounding loud enough to drown out an entire brass band! Slowly I realized I was in the Prince and Princess' room, sat on the bed I'd fallen asleep on earlier. As I turned my head however, I caught sight of Sky - her blonde hair all tousled and soaked with the tears that were running swiftly down her face and her blue eyes large and scared, with blood flowing from her nose.

"Skylar?" I asked quietly, my voice cracking as I stared into her frightened eyes.

"Are you alright?" She asked me, dropping her gaze. Salty tears mixed with the red blood that ran in rivers down her face as she shook.

"Am I alright?!" I exclaimed in shock. "Skylar you're crying and your nose is bleeding!"

"Y-you were having a nightmare." She stuttered with a shaky breath. "I just came a bit too near."

Guilt flooded my eyes as it dawned on me that it had been me who'd inflicted this on my friend. Without saying a word, I reached down and grabbed the bag that I had woken up with. Rummaging through it I pulled out a handkerchief of some sort. Through the darkness I saw Sky attempt to wipe away the blood with her sleeve, but I grabbed her arm and pulled it away from her face. Holding up the handkerchief I reached forward and began to wipe the blood up. I sniffed, trying to stay quiet as tears rolled down my face as well. _'How could I do this to Sky?'_ I thought angrily. I continued to clean Sky's face – wiping away tears and blood. Then I turned the handkerchief around and used a clean side to wipe the tears from her eyes. When I was finished we sat in complete silence for a while, thoughts racing around my head. Finally I mustered up the courage to speak. "I…" I began, my heart pounding fearfully as Skylar turned to look at me. "… I'm sorry for scaring you so much."

I heard her shake her head in the dark. "You shouldn't have to appol-" she began before I cut her off.

"I should for the way I acted earlier!" I exclaimed as I lay back down on the bed, still angry with myself for everything. "I shut out… you only wanted to help." I finished in no more than a whisper.

"I did the same as well." Sky muttered, but I corrected her quickly.

"Ignoring me because you're upset and shutting out someone that's trying to help are two different things, Sky!" I exclaimed. I heard her open her mouth to protest, but all the arguing and the nightmare had really taken it out of me. Slowly I felt my eyes droop shut, although I tried to fight it for as long as possible – it wasn't good manners to fall asleep whilst someone was talking but also I didn't want to have another nightmare! Eventually, though, I couldn't fight it anymore and I slipped off into a peaceful sleep.

My eyes fluttered open in the cold air. It was dark, but I wasn't scared. The darkness felt softer than it had before, and though it was cold it almost felt comforting. Heavy blankets were laid over my body and thick pillows propped up my head. Slowly the darkness receded and I looked around the room. As my mind cleared of sleep I remembered where I was; the bedroom of Prince Bennedict and Princess Arabella. Rolling over I saw Sky tossing and turning on the other bed, which was covered by as thick blanket as well, but beneath her head were two near empty pillows that looked like they'd had all the feathers beaten out of them. With a jolt I realized that they must've been mine! As I'd thrashed during my nightmare I must've knocked all the feathers from them. As to why Skylar was using them instead of her own, I had no idea. Then it hit me that I must be laying in hers! She'd swapped them! For some reason a wave of anger flooded over me, but as I heard my friend tossing in her bed I made a decision. As silently as possible I clambered out from under my blankets and tiptoed over to Skylar. Gently I brushed her hair to the side, humming a wordless tune. As softly as possible I slid the empty pillows out from under her head, before throwing them onto my bed and removing the pillows from my bed. Carefully I slid the full pillows under Sky's head, all whilst humming the strange tune that flew around my head. She smiled softly as she stopped tossing. With a quiet sigh I walked across the floor back to my bed and slid under the sheets again. After a while I accepted that I wouldn't be getting to sleep anytime soon so I got up and walked over to the window. Outside the world seemed to have stopped – the Mareep huddled together, and the trees barely swaying. The nearby brook tumbled silently downstream and the breeze brushed my cheek as it rustled the grass. I stood at that window with no way of knowing how much time had passed, but eventually the land was bathed in a light pink glow, the light streaming down the mountainsides as it chased away the darkness that had the land in its cold grip. Slowly the sun started to rise over the mountain peaks, as life appeared to flood back to the world – the Mareep bleating again and the trees swaying in the wind. I saw people wandering around the castle grounds, oblivious to the fact that I was watching their every move. With a sigh I softly leapt down from the windowsill where I had been perched, landing on the floor as I glanced over to Skylar again. She was still sleeping soundly, but I knew I would have to wake her soon as we needed to get going! With a sigh I quietly began to strip my bed of its blankets and sheets. Once I'd tied them together I turned back to Skylar. Reaching forward I grabbed the blankets resting over her and yanked them off.

"Hey!" Sky cried, surprising me as I had thought she was asleep still! Still I remained silent however.

"Stop being annoying and answer me!" She practically yelled.

I stopped what I was doing and looked her in the eye with a slightly apologetic look, as I was still sorry I fell asleep whilst she was talking last night.

"Why did you switch pillows with me?" I blurted, for some reason rather annoyed she had.

"What does it matter?" She shrugged, although clearly shocked by my straightforward question. She stretched and yawned, trying to pretend that nothing had happened. "I had a good night's sleep. How about you?" She asked casually, trying to skirt my question.

"Don't change the subject!" I muttered angrily under my breath.

I concentrated on tying all the material together as Skylar got out of bed and picked a dress from the wardrobe. I glanced at the dress she'd picked out. It wasn't the most suited for adventuring but one glance at the wardrobe told me it was the best there. Sky looked at me impatiently, as if there was something I should say or do. I met her gaze and wondered what on earth she wanted.

"Look away!" she moaned, realizing I wasn't going to work it out.

"Oh!" I blushed, hastily spinning on my heel to face the window. _'Stupid!'_ I chided. I focused on the knots I was tying, though I had no idea how I knew how to tie them. I heard Sky moving around and suddenly caught sight of her in my peripheral vision heading towards my – no, Benedict's – side of the room. Embarrassed I clamped my hand over my eyes, hoping she hadn't noticed.

Unfortunately she had. "I'm done, James." She called lightly, "Just looking for some actual shoes." After a bit of most likely routing through Benedict's shoes she stood still. "Ready!" She called.

I turned round and smiled. She looked happy, and ready to escape this beautiful prison.

"Are you going to change?" She asked, noticing I wore the same clothes I had the previous day.

I shook my head embarrassedly. "I'm fine." No way could I get changed in the same room as Sky!

Sky shrugged. "M'kay," she replied. "You ready to go then?"

I nodded and picked up the rope I had made, hoping against hope that it would work.

"Is that gonna hold our weight?" Sky worried, voicing my thoughts. "And what are you going to hang it from?"

"I'm sure it'll be fine." I replied confidently, trying to trick myself into believing that I was as confident as my tone suggested. "And I'll hang it from my bed," I continued, "Since it's the closest to the window."

Sky just sighed and glanced at the rope worriedly. "If you're sure. I just want to get out of here."

"You and me both."

Sky watched as I fumbled with the rope, trying and failing multiple times to tie it around the leg of my bed. I rubbed sleep out of my eyes, my early start had left me feeling rejuvenated but now I'd been up for a few hours it was starting to drag me down. Still, I shook of the fatigue and carried on tying the knots that would enable us to escape. Carried on tying the knots, that is, until I heard a near-silent yelp sting my ears, coming from Sky's direction. Quickly I glanced towards Skylar, and saw her clutching her head between her hands, moaning silently.

"You alright?" I asked her, careful not to raise my voice too much, as I suspected she had a migraine. However she barely heard me.

"Huh?" she asked quietly, finally making eye contact with me.

"Are you alright?" I asked again, slightly louder this time, as I stepped towards her. In response she waved a hand at me dismissively.

"Just a headache. It's probably a side effect of being body swapped with a Princess." She insisted. I was a little doubtful, but I accepted her word for it. Slowly I wandered off back to the rope I had been tying. I kept glancing back to Sky every so often though, watching as she slowly dropped off to sleep. Swiftly I tried off the end of the rope and tested its strength. I took another look out of the window and was suddenly overcome by a swelling feeling that our escape route wouldn't hold us, or be long enough. I turned away from the window and wandered over to the wooden door, desperately trying the handle again and again, in the sheer hope that doing more would somehow open the door. When I took a break from almost pulling the handle off to rest my arms, a quiet sound drifted into my ears. But it scraped against my brain, the tone setting my teeth and making me feel like death itself was whispering into my ear. As the grating voice continued, I pressed myself against the door to try and work out what was being said.

"Nothing can go wrong with this – relax!" The gravely voice said, the jovial tone making the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end.

"And you're sure they are in here?" A second voice asked slowly, with slightly more trepidation.

"Definitely!" The first voice answered angrily. "I locked those two idiots in there myself! They're sitting ducks, and once Kingsley gets his lazy self over here, we'll go straight in, and walk out of the castle with two heavy sacks slung over our shoulders!"

My blood ran cold as I realized that they were kidnappers that had come to take the prince and princess – except that it was me and Sky that would be taken, rather than Bennedict and Arabella! Fear coursing through my veins, I rushed over to Sky and began to shake her awake.

"Sky?" I asked as loudly as I dared. One eye opened and tried to find me through the sleep that obscured its view. "I've finished, and I can hear voices outside the door. We need to go now!" I urged, sounds of a pair of footsteps approaching flooding my thoughts. I decided not to tell Sky about what the voices were saying, as I didn't want to scare her. Hurriedly she got up and helped me drag the rope over the windowsill and hide it behind the branches of a sycamore tree. I quickly looked to see if any guards would see us, but our window was on the outer wall, and no guards were nearby.

"Ladies first." I said, trying to rush Skylar onto the rope.

"Go on then!" She retorted, barely holding in her laughter. I rolled my eyes in annoyance – we were in too much danger for jokes! But I smiled anyway and silently thanked her ability to make my mood lighten even when we were in danger.

"I should probably go first though." She decided anyway, gesturing to her dress, which confused me.

"Careful!" I whispered. She seemed to ignore me, and began her climb much quicker than was safe. As if to confirm my thoughts, Sky slipped a few times – making my heart race with worry each time. As she climbed down, I mused over everything that had happened recently, from being frozen to ending up in the body of a prince, from training to finding we'd been locked in, from my nightmare to Skylar's strange comment about going first… a strangled cry flew from my lips as something clicked.

"James? What's wrong?" Sky asked quietly, stopping climbing for a moment.

"I just got that joke about you going first!" I practically screeched. Skylar's only response was to snort with laughter. Soon after, Sky came level with the tree below the window. Once I saw that, I began to climb out of the window myself. After that, Sky climbed a little way further before dropping to the ground. By then, I was nearly at the base of the rope too, but behind me I heard something metal click and my blood turned to ice as I realized it was whoever had been on the other side of our door unlocking it! I tried to go even faster, but my arms were beginning to cramp!

"James!" Skylar screamed at me, "Hurry up!"

I risked a glance upwards and saw a figure trying to untie the rope! I continued down as fast as I could. Suddenly, the rope went slack… and then the end of it flew past my head!

"JUMP!" Sky hollered even louder!

With my heart hammering away in my chest as if trying to break my ribs, I let go of the rope, my only lifeline, and threw myself towards the ground. Wind rushed past my head and filled my ears, making me deaf. As tears streamed from my eyes because of the breeze, I saw the ground appear to zoom towards me. I closed my eyes, and a single thought choked out all others.

 _'_ _I'm sorry Bennedict… I wish you could've continued your life…'_


End file.
